Breaking The Law
by thejennakayshow
Summary: Beth was the town's best prosecutor but when asked by a dear friend to rethink her career she doesn't realize how life changing that small decision is. She has never been a risk taker but now she would be breaking the law, the law in which she fought for justice. She knew she was in too deep but its way too late for that now. SMUTTY GOODNESS / AU Bethyl
1. Turn The Page

A/N: Thank you to ilovedaryldixon on TSDF for this prompt. (I know this isn't 100% to the prompt but i played with the idea and this is what happened lol) I'm super duper stoked for this fic. Its going to be a change of pace for me in the writing style of this one BUT once this story gets going, its going to be nonstop and you'll see why i have to write it this way. Just WAY too many views that cant be expressed in one persons POV. Anywho, thank you to my muse and beta love, Carowen for working out the kinks of the outline with me. Shes a blessing to bounce ideas around with. I will continue on with the AU Bethyl "Double Letter" Series, so don't worry your pretty little heads ;) I hope ya'll love this one just as much :) MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, TWD DOES...BUT IF I HAD, BETHYL WOULD BE UNITED ALREADY AND WOULD BE PRACTICING MAKING BABIES ;)

Daryl had been here before. Plenty times before to be honest. It seemed like a second home. And this, this bad guy stuff was just second nature. It wasn't that he wanted to be bad, his brother had influenced him more than anything, maybe not influenced him, it was more like forced him. Whatever though, it wasn't like he would amount to much anyways. He was just a redneck wanderer and town nobody worth nothing anyways, his pops and brother had made sure of that.

"Daryl, why do you continue to do this to yourself?" The sheriff asked. Daryl shrugged and shook his head refusing to make eye contact, refusing to see the disappointment and pity in the man's face. Sheriff Rick Grimes. He had let Daryl go on numerous occasions, a smack on the hand for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bar fights, his brother shoplifting, all the trouble his stupid ass brother got him caught up in. This time though, the sheriff's hands were tied. Merle had told Daryl he needed to cash his check at the bank. What he hadn't told Daryl was that he was robbing the place. Daryl was driving the getaway car before he knew what was happening. And Merle, there was no doubt his ass was gonna be locked up for a while. Merle had shot the security guard, he was critical condition and for that Merle was in the hotseat. "Daryl, i cant get you out of this one. This is a big shitstorm, this ain't something you can fix by returning the money, Merle almost took a life today. Thats something you cant give back. Why do you let him do this to you? You are a good man Daryl, i know it. I can see it in your face. You are remorseful for every shenanigan your brother gets you in. Now, I'm gonna try my damnedest to get you the best defense attorney i can. Merle's gonna be locked up for a while, this will be a new start for you man." Sheriff Grimes said before walking behind his desk to make a call.

Daryl watched her walk in, there was no denying the beauty of this one. She was wearing a black pencil shirt that hugged her shapely hips that swayed every time she took a step in those black high heels. Her shirt a light blue satin that draped exposing her porcelain looking skin. She walked over to the pretty boy Defense Attorney that was there for Merle, handing him a coffee. He kissed her cheek pulling back and smiling at her. Of course she was taken any man would be blind to pass that by. She looked like she belonged on the front of one of those women's magazines.

"Come on Daryl, your lawyer will be seeing you in just a few moments." Rick said as he helped Daryl stand and led him to a room with two metal chairs facing each other on opposite sides of the large metal table. Daryl sat down in one of the chairs waiting to be interrogated by the random stranger that he had not wanted at all. The cuffs on his wrists were starting to hurt along with his shoulders from his arms being placed behind his back. The door opened and Daryl looked up catching bright blue eyes staring back him. It was the coffee girl in the sexy pencil skirt. She walked over to him holding her cup of coffee and what looked to be a cup of water for him. She stumbled in her sky high heels and the water dumped all over his lap.

"Shit!"she said under her breath. "I am so sorry." She said as she grabbed the napkin from her coffee and started cleaning up his lap. Her swipes making contact with his dick. He was trying hard to stay in control of himself but his dick twitched always. The woman stood up in a flash holding her hands to her chest as if he had burned her, a blush rising on her cheeks. Daryl had never been more embarrassed in his life and that was saying something when you had Merle as a brother. He turned his face away from her mumbling his apology.

"Clearly its my fault. Should've thought about what i was doing. You are a man after all." She chuckled. "So lets get to business." She said as she unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. "Senoia's best Prosecutor Beth Greene." She said cheerily holding her hand up to him. Daryl looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

'What the hell is the prosecutor doing here?' He thought to himself.

"Well, in this case I am a Defense Attorney i guess. Rick called in quite the favor for you, Mr. Dixon." She said lowering her hand after realizing he wasn't going to shake it.

"Daryl." He said so low it sounded like a growl. It stopped Beth straight in her tracks as she was making her way to her chair on the other side of the table. After she got her barrings she sat down looking at the rough but attractive man she was left to defend.

"Alright Daryl, so hows about we get this show started." She said looking up at him as she took a sip of his coffee. Daryl's head snapped up to look at her, the words would've been slightly suggestive if he wasn't sitting in an interrogation room. "So why exactly were you driving a get away vehicle?" She asked placing a recorder down on the table and waiting to jot down notes.

~Hope this sparks your interest! Reviews are love and Very much appreciated. Let me know if this sounds at all interesting to you and if i should keep going! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus after the first chapter. I have had this chapter in my mind swimming around waiting for release for 2 weeks now. It just took forever to get some time to get it written. Anywho, without further ado. Chapter 2 ;)

*Beth sat down on the edge of the table to Daryl's left, crossing her milky legs as she leaned back on her hands behind her.

"So , why do you follow your brother around like a lost puppy dog? Let him get you in trouble for his shenanigans?" She asked him peering down into his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders looking down at his now uncuffed hands. "I just dont understand. You look so strong yet you let that dopehead control you." She said gripping his bare bicep.

"Dont no one control me." He growled out looking up at her through his hair.

"Oh is that so? Because the way i see it, you have always been the accomplice in each crime. Always Merle's little bitch." She said after hopping down from the table. She walked around him with her fingers running along the leather on his shoulders and neck. "Its a damn shame really. Sexy as hell and too much of a pussy to stick up for himself." She said turning on her heel to walk around the table.

"I aint nobodys bitch." He said grabbing her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. "And i love pussy but i aint one." He said pulling her towards him. She gripped the flaps of his vest pulling him up to stand pressing herself into him.

"How about you prove it." She breathed out pouring sex from her lips. Daryl pressed a hand against her lower back pressing firmly letting her feel his erection pressing on her hip. Her hands wrapped around his neck gripping the hair on his neck, pulling him doen for a searing kiss. Daryl could feel the electricity pulsing throughout his whole body. She pulled back looking into his eyes with an intensity that he thought may just set him on fire. "Baby Brother?" her mouth moved but it sounded more like Merle's voice.*

Daryl opened his eyes not finding the beauty from his very heated dream but instead finding the face of the person who had gotten him in this mess in the first place. Daryl groaned as he set up in the makeshift bed inside the holding cell with his brother.

"Sure looks like someones got you all worked up. Who ya dreamin bout? That bitch from the titty bar or that fine piece of ass you have for an attorney?"Merle asked in a condescending tone.

"Fuck off Merle!" Daryl growled out while standing to stretch.

"Aw come on Baby Brother aint this fun? Sharin a room like we used ta do." Merle said harassing Daryl for their predicament.

"Shut up, we wouldnt be here in the first place if it wasnt for your dumb ass ideas. Grow the fuck up man, yer in yer damn 40s and havent had a single real job and take me down as you spiral outta damn control. Im sick of this shit, fighting for my innocence all because im associated with yer dumbass. What a great big brother you are." Daryl yelled at him taking out his frustrations.

"If it hadn't been fer me you'd still be in that broken down shack with Pa, wouldn't have a damn pot to piss in." Merle said trying to reel Daryl back in.

"Naw, id have still have gotten them ass whoopins but i woulda still left. If ya weren't around i woulda left and had a real fucking life Merle, not driftin town to town and committin crime like some scumbag. Hell i ain't even the one committin the crimes and i still end up takin a hit fer ya. This town is the one we've stayed in the longest, coulda made somethin outta ourselves for once, hell i even have a god damned job, but of course ya gotta go and fuck everything up. That's all ya are Merle, a fuck up. And I'm a fucking idiot for followin ya around all this time, i ain't nobodys bitch, and I'm sick of bein yers." Daryl said walking up to the bars of their cell.

"If i get outta this, leave me be. Leave town on yer own, leave me the hell outta it, yer dead ta me, yer no better than Pa." Daryl said as the gaurd unlocked the door to their cell and escorted Daryl to the interrogation room again to meet the blonde bombshell from his dream.

"Good Morning Mr. Dixon." Beth said as Daryl walked into the room. She was essentially raised a sweet southern belle but when Maggie was assaulted by her ex fiance and he got away with it, she changed her tune. She was going to fall in the same footsteps as her father and take over the family veterinarian clinic but decided to leave that to Maggie and focus her efforts putting men like Phillip behind bars for good. Rick had called in a huge favor and begged for her to take this case. She was out of her element. Instead of putting the bad guy behind bars, she was trying defend his innocence. The good thing is, she was so skeptical about a criminal's innocence that she knew if she could find it, should could convince anyone of it. That had been Rick's sell on the matter and challenge also. And Beth Greene didnt say no to a challenge. Daryl Dixon, he looked as though he had seen better days. His clothes looked that of a homeless man, torn and tattered, besides the leather vest he wore that had ironically had a pair of angel wings. His hair hung low in his eyes and his eyes, those eyes were the kind that you could find answers in. The pools of blue were so strong she felt as though she may drown but where everything else about him was strong and gaurded, his eyes held a vulnerability that the rest of him hadnt. "Sleep well?" She asked softly.

"'Bout as good as ya can get when yer sharin a cell with the moron that gotcha into this mess in the first place." He chuckled.

"Well i hope you've got enough rest because we have a lot of things to go over. We will have a small hearing today to see if we can get you a low bail and possibly get you released. I don't know how Gareth is doing for information for your brother, so i cant say his bail will be low, especially with his past records. I can however say, Gareth is one of the best defense attorneys we have in town." She said sitting in the chair across from him. "So what happened yesterday?" She asked him, he sat just staring at her. "Daryl, i cant help you if you don't talk to me." She said sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. A few minutes went by and Daryl hadn't even blinked. "Earth to Daryl, do you hear me?" she said waiving a hand in front of his face. He reached up grabbing her wrist to stop her, his basic instinct when someone got too close. He eyes grew wide as he felt the electricity pulse through him that he had felt in his dream. He released her hand and she pulled it to her lap rubbing at her wrist. She wasn't quite sure what had hit her with his touch but it stirred something between fear and something else she had never felt before.

"Sorry, was just thinkin. Didnt mean ta scare ya by grabbin ya like that. Basic instinct ta defend myself if someone gets too close." He said looking down at his hands that were now cupped together on the table. Beth nodded her head, of course, she was in his personal space, he hadnt grabbed her to hurt her. "I had gone to the bank ta cash my check fer my job. When i came out ta the car Merle had said he had ta piss and went inta the bank. The next thing i knew i heard was a gunshot and Merle was running from the bank. I didnt know what was going on or if someone was tryin ta rob the place while Merle was in there i just wanted ta get us ta safety. The gunshot freaked me out to be honest. It wasnt until the cops were chasin us that i knew hed done it." Daryl answered.

"The bag of cash he had didnt tip you off before the cops?" She asked with a raised eyebrow showing her doubt in his story.

"He didnt have it when he got in the car. The cops found it in the back of the truck. He musta threw it in there before gettin in the cab of the truck." He replied while fiddling with his hands showing he was extremely nervous.

"Mr. Dixon, your fiddling has me believing you are nervous leading me to believe you are lying. Why are you nervous?" She asked him leaning forward. The new angle gave Daryl a clear shot of her perky breasts down her buttoned dress shirt.

"I aint lyin." He said in a hoarse voice. Daryl cleared his throat again repeating himself after looking away from the V of her shirt.

"That didnt answer my question, Daryl." She said scolding him a bit. "Why are you nervous?" She repeated.

"Fer bein' little yer intimidatin." He answered bluntly. The answer caught Beth off guard and it was evident by the look on her face. "Plus i dont like the joint which looks like the place i'll be headin since ya dont believe me. I see ya over there judgin me. Ya thinkin im like my brother. I aint nothin like him, if i get outta this im done with his ass." He finished sitting back in his chair crossing his arms. Daryl was on the defensive now. She didnt believe him and that was not only a problem for her job but an even bigger issue for his innocence.

"And how many times have you said that before, about being done with your brother? Family is a hard thing to turn your back on." She stated.

"Wouldnt be the first time turnin my back on family. Its not as hard as ya think when they keep hurtin ya or fuckin ya over. But ya wouldnt know bout that now would ya Miss Perfect?" He answered, venom dripping from every word. She was stunned by his words. He was definitely not on his good side now and she knew she was losing the battle very quickly.

"I'm sorry if i touched a sore subject for you but i really need more proof to back up your innocence in this hearing and in court. Sherriff Grimes is willing to testify for you for holding good characteristics and proof of innocence in other circumstances but i really need to speak with your brother and the witness at the scene. I will meet with you again right before the hearing. We also need to clean you up a bit, i will see if i can find something suitable for you. No offense but you look boarderline homeless." She said as she walked out the door. Usually Beth wasnt so rude but the daggers he was continually sending her way had made her not give a shit.

As Daryl was being walked back to his cell he had thought of his words towards Beth. If he had led a normal life turning his back on Merle would be difficult and it probably would anyways, he was the only family Daryl had left. Daryl had left and found Merle right after he turned 18. Merle had been leading a normal life at the time and it afforded some time for Daryl to get his GED. Shortly after Daryl had gotten his GED Merle was being roped in with the wrong crowd. Merle became an addict, just like their Pa was. Only difference is where Pa's drug of choice had been alcohol and beating his kids and wife, Merle's had been Cocaine and committing crimes to support hid habit. Daryl knew he was being naive for believing Merle would change after the first few crimes but it was difficult to walk away from the only family he had left. The reason why it was going to be easier to walk away this time would be because he had to. Merle was going to be in jail for a while for this one and unlike the previous crimes Merle had done, this time he took it a step farther. Merle was willing to kill for his habit and that made him just like Pa. Daryl had the next 4 hours to ponder on this and decided, it was time to come clean about his past, it was the only thing that was going to give him a chance in hell. The only way anyone would believe he was ready to give up on his brother.

A/N: Again i do apologize for the shitty wait for this update. I had all hopes to get this updated on Monday but then the thing started writing itself. Anywho, it shouldnt be that long of a wait again for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this, just a chsoter or two more and then things shall get interesting ;) On a side note, if you are not following BetaGirl09's first fic YOU MUST! She is absolutely amazing and her fic is only 3 chapters in and im addicted! The story name is One Enchanted Evening :) Until next time. MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES! XOXOXO


	3. What Now

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE WRITING ;)

Merle sat alone in the bare room clad with only a table and two chairs waiting for his visitor. The blonde minx of an attourney entered the room and he could now understand why this woman was occupying his brother's dreams.

"Beth Greene." She said sharply while extending her hand for a shake. Merle took her hand but instead of shaking her hand he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Darlin. Id introduce myself but i assume ya already know who i am." He said releasing her hand with a wink. Beth felt the chill run down her back. But it wasnt in the same context as the chills that ran there when she had physical contact with the younger brother. Merle was a snake and it was quite revolting. She spent all her time fighting against nasty bastards like himself but here she was trying to work with the slimy man to build her case for his brother.

"Yes, you are the piece of shit older brother putting your little brother in trouble with the law quite often." She said before clinching her mouth closed and tightening her jaw.

"Well looks like ya have this thing all mapped out. Puttin the blame of everything on good ole Merle." Merle said spreading his arms open in exaggeration. "Whatcha need me fer then goldilocks?" He said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"I need you to explain to me why daryl is indeed innocent. Did he know you had planned on robbing that bank? And why would you put him in that situation if he didnt know?" She asked mimicking his pose.

"You have quite some balls for a little girl, i give ya that." He laughed.

"I am not a little girl." She snapped quickly.

"Yeah little brother dont think yer little either." He chuckled rubbing his eyes.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She asked quickly with a death glare.

"Youll figure it out soon enough princess." He said with a wink making Beth's skin crawl.

"Anyways, back on subject Mr. Dixon. Why is daryl innocent. Did he know you had planned on robbing that bank? And why would you put him in that situation if he didnt know?" She repeated.

"He's as innocent as innocent as a virgin nun Ms. Greene. He had no idea i was robbin the place. He never knows when I'm committin crimes. I try ta keep him away from it my issues arent his responsibility." He said keeping completely still.

"Yet hes been in trouble before because of you." She leaned forward placing her crossed arms on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, aint been a good big brother but I'm the only family hes got left." His voice softened after revealing the painful truth.

"Ive done my research. Your mother died but your father is still well and alive." Beth said with accusation drenching her voice for his obvious lie.

"Alive, yeah, that bastard's alive. But well?" Merle chuckled at the word well being associated with their Pa. "That man hasnt been well in years. Why you think we are out there doin the shit we're doin, princess? Life aint all sunshine and rainbows. That man beat the snot outta us, killed our Ma, aint nothin well about that piece of shit." Merle was seething.

"If he killed your mother why is he still free?" Beth asked simply.

"Ya dont have ta physically harm someone ta kill em sweetheart. She killed herself shortly after baby brother left." Merle's voice wavered slightly showing Beth an emotion she wasnt quite sure the criminal was capable of. "Daryl left after Pa put a knife ta Ma's throat threatenin ta kill her if Daryl didnt go get his beer and coke for him." Merle paused trying to keep himself calm. "Baby brother, he tried ta save her too. Tried to get Ma ta leave with him but she wouldnt go. Said shed be a burden. Ma pushed him out the door and told him not ta look back, she could take care of herself. That was obviously a lie. But baby brother, he tried. He tracked me down and we had lived a decent life for a while. Ya know, an honest life. Workin the normal life. That was until i got wrapped up in with the wrong crowd. Got addicted. And i took him down with me." Merle said trying to verify his brother's innocence.

"Well thank you Merle for this information." Beth said standing and walking for the door.

"Hey goldilocks!" Merle hollered right as Beth reached for the door handle. "Take good care of my baby brother." Merle said softly, Beth gave a nod of her head with a weak smile and walked out of the door.

"Hey Daddy!" She said into her cellphone as she walked out to the car. "You still have some of Shawn's old church suits at the house right?" She asked climbing into the drivers seat of her Mazda. "Ok i will be there in 15 minutes to pick one up. Dont worry just borrowing it for one of my clients." She chuckled. It was funny how protective over her brother's things her father was. Shawn was overseas on a base safe away from any of the war. But her father hadnt touched his room, wanting it to be exactly the way he left it for when he came home. Beth arrived at her childhood home running up the stairs to her brother's room after planting a kiss to her father's forehead. She settled on the lightest shad of blue dress shirt, black tie with the gray suit that was always her favorite of all the suits Shawn owned. "Thanks Daddy, i will have it back in a flash!" She yelled to him as she jogged out the door in her high heels.

Beth had arrived at the jail and handed the guard the suit and gave the instructions as to who it went to. What Beth hadnt been prepared for was the man that joined her in the interrogation room minutes later. He still had the same hair but it looked like it was clean this time unlike the last. Daryl stood there feeling insecure with Beth's gawking. She was clearly checking out his appearance from what he could tell. Beth was stunned the rough looking man she was defending today was not the man that was standing in front of her now. He had the dress shirt that fit every muscle of his arms just right. Shaun's vest fit him perfectly leaving her breathless and the dress slacks and tie were just a cherry on top of this masculine masterpiece.

"I tried to put the jacket on but it wouldn't fit. Reminded me of that movie Tommy Boy." Daryl said after clearing his throat.

"You aren't fat." Beth replied quickly. She looked down at the paperwork letting her hair veil her brushing cheeks. "I mean, Shaun has smaller arms than you do so that's probably the issue." She corrected herself and then mentally kicked herself for admitting out loud that she was clearly checking him out.

"You've watched Tommy Boy?" Daryl snorted. "Don't seem like yer kinda movie." He added as he sat in the chair across from him. Beth raised her eyes to meet him with a smile.

"One of my favorites." She replied and then cleared her throat. "Ok, enough of the small talk. We've got a hearing to get to." She said standing up and grabbing her things. She walked to the door holding the door open for Daryl to walk through. Daryl instead grabbed the handle from her hand their skin grazing one another and an electric charge coursing up her arm.

"Ladies first." He murmured. Beth gave him a small unsure smile as she walked through the door.

The hearing had went well. Rick, Merle and the psychologist that Beth insisted Daryl talked to, all took the stand vowing Daryl's innocence in the matter. The prosecutor didn't have much but an eye witness to the robbery who had seen Daryl in the driver's seat. But the witness had also seen Merle throw the money in the back of the truck matching both the story of Daryl and Merle. Beth had also, with help from Rick, gotten video from the robbery and the surveillance video of the parking lot which you could clearly see a distraught Daryl freaking out at the gun shot and Merle's abrupt entrance in the cab of the truck. With all the evidence leaning completely to Daryl's innocence the judge decided to make a final decision to release Daryl and drop the trial. Daryl was so excited he could have hugged Beth. Daryl knew if he had to spend one more day in that small cell with Merle he was going to go insane. One week was long enough.

"Good job Greene!" Rick congratulated Beth with a pat on the shoulder. "With all of the investigating you've done in the past week id say you have a calling as a detective my dear!" Rick smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Rick." Beth smiled an award winning smile.

"I mean it. We've got a position opening up soon." Rick added. "I know you like being the one to put the criminals behind bars but your skills would be useful for every case if you were using them in the right position." He said with a smile. "Just think about it Greene." He said with a wink before walking away.

"Thank you." Daryl mumbled out looking up at her through his lashes.

"You're welcome. This is your chance Daryl. Prove the system they've made the right decision today." She said with a smile as she gathered her things to leave.

"Yes ma'am." He said sticking his hand out hesitantly.

"Beth, please." She replied shaking his hand, sensing that electric current again and retracting her hand quickly. "Good luck Daryl." She said as she started to leave.

"Hey Beth!" Daryl hollered to her retreating form. Beth stopped just before exiting the doors to turn to him. "Dontcha want yer clothes back?" He asked loud enough for her to barely hear.

"Dont worry about it. Consider it a gift for the start of your new life." She said giving him her best smile before turning and walking out of the door.

A/N: hello darlings! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in a long while and i apologize profusely! Things have been going haywire around my house and so i haven't really had a chance to write lately but i am spending tonight writing both this chapter and the newest chapter for Dorm Days And Burning Buildings. I hope everyone has a fantastic holiday tomorrow. :) I will be working diligently this weekend to get some more chapters written so i can start updating like i used to (1-3 chapters a week). Anywho, Reviews are love. MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	4. Some Beach

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. IF I HAD, WELL WE ALL KNOW WHAT WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED ON THE MID SEASON FINALE! (I have never been to Senioa GA before in my life so excuse my misinformation about the actual town in this story. Kk? Now onward with our lovely couple that IS canon and will ALWAYS BE canon) :)

2 MONTHS LATER

Daryl didn't leave town. He actually liked this town more than the others he and Merle had ever wandered through. It was a city but more quiet than most and that was why he and Merle had stayed as long as they had before Merle finally got locked up. After finding a job as a line cook and a job at a motorcycle shop he was doing pretty well for himself. He spent the first 2 weeks sleeping in his truck until he got his first paychecks from each job. The cabin he was now living in was something he just happened to stumble upon in the classifieds. Abandon out in the middle of the woods, his landlord Dale wasn't in need for it any longer since he his son had died which caused Dale to quit hunting. The tables were turning in his favor and Daryl couldn't have been more relieved. But even with all the things he had been blessed with Daryl was lonely. He loved the quiet but this was the longest time Daryl had ever spent alone, it was eating away at him. Daryl let out a sigh, nothing on TV to keep him occupied for the evening. Both of his bosses had closed down early for the day since it was the Forth of July. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, so Daryl put on his swimming trunks and black tank top heading to the beach to relax.

Daryl could hear the music from the parking lot located on the other side of the trees from the lake.

'Fucking teenage punks' Daryl thought to himself as he walked along the trail leading to the lake. The music became louder and louder as he approached the trail's end but what he seen when he stepped out from the treeline was not what he was expecting. The shoreline was packed with bodies and the lake was packed with boats. His quiet plans had been ruined by the holiday celebration of the little town. Daryl turned to walk back before the flash of milky skin and blonde hair caught his eyes. He couldn't see the face of the blonde due to the large floppy red hat she was wearing.

"Didnt think id be seeing you at a party on the lake Dixon." A friendly voice spoke behind him. Daryl turned looking for who it was speaking to him finding Sheriff Grimes standing with a little girl on his hip.

"Was wantin to enjoy the day and some quiet. Just about ta be leavin since quiet is outta the picture here." Daryl said gruffly before turning to leave.

"Well then just enjoy the day without the quiet. Come on you can hang out with me and the family." Rick said gesturing behind him to the teenage boy and tall thin brunette with a toddler girl on her hip.

"Nah, don't need ta be interruptin yer family time. Sheriff." Daryl said shaking his head.

"Rick. Please. The names rick." Rick corrected him. "And you ain't interrupting anything. Come on." Rick said waving him to follow him. Daryl followed Rick a few feet over. "Daryl this is my son Carl, wife Lori, and this adorable thing here is my daughter Judith." Rick said ruffling the little girl's hair. Daryl gave a small nod to the three strangers. "This here is Daryl. Hes, um, new to town." Rick lied covering just how he knew Daryl.

"Dad can we toss the football now?" The young boy asked.

"Sure. Daryl you up for tossing the pigskin?" Rick asked turning his attention to Daryl.

"Sure why the hell not." Daryl shrugged before Walking over towards an empty area and waiting to receive the ball, Daryl looked for the red hat that had caught his eye earlier but didn't find it in the sea of people.

They had been tossing the ball for a good amount of time and Carl's aim was slacking more and more. The ball was going to soar over his head. Daryl turned running to catch it keeping his eyes on the ball. He fit the ball hit his hand at the exact moment his body came crashing into someone else, knocking them down.

"Watch where you're going, Dick!" The short hair brunette man snapped at him while dusting himself off.

"Sorry man." Daryl apologized then stood frozen when the young man turned toward him.

"Ha! Why don't you go get yourself in trouble so you can have a family reunion with that worthless brother of yours?" Gareth said washing Daryl in the smell of booze that was drenching Gareth's breath.

"Excuse me?" Daryl said stepping up to Gareth who had a smug smile on his face. Daryl was seeing red.

"Daryl." Rick said grabbing Daryl's shoulder.

"Naw!" Daryl shrugged Rick's hand from his shoulder. "Fuck this shit." Daryl said turning to walk away before pointing at Rick, gritting out, "This is why i should've left!" And walking away. Daryl had almost made it to the treeline before coming into contact with yet another body. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He muttered out.

"Well he didn't do anything to ya!" The voice of an angel huffed out. Daryl swiftly turned around seeing Beth. She looked much younger not having the makeup she usually had on. She had just finished dusting herself and was just bending over to pick up to pick up her red sunhat when Daryl finally broke from his daze. He bent down retrieving her hat and handing it to her.

"Sorry 'bout that." He muttered.

"Whats got you burnin rubber to get outta here?"she said placing the hat on her head.

"Yer boyfriend over there is a fucking asshole." Daryl said trying to hold back the anger that was once again boiling his blood.

"What boyfriend?" Beth scoffed.

"Ken doll over there." Daryl said gesturing over to Gareth.

"Believe me he's tried but that ain't happenin." Beth chuckled as she walked by him towards the trail with her beach bag.

"Oh. Sorry then." Daryl stuttered.

"Nothin to be sorry about, we work together and hang out as friends, so i can see why you'd think it. But is don't date coworkers." She said answered without looking back at him. The trail began to become wider and Daryl picked up his pace to walk next go her. "Besides, man whores aren't really a turn on." She laughed. She looked angelic Daryl thought. And the sound of her voice was almost as calming as the quiet was.

"Why you leavin?" He asked.

"Gotta get something to eat. All the coolers here are only stocked with booze." She giggled.

"Can i take ya?" He asked stopping by his truck.

"Sorry, i don't date clients either. Or past clients in this instance." She said walking over to her car.

"I was just meanin ya just been drinkin too right?" He blushed.

"Oh! Yeah I've had 1 or 2 but that can just be our little secret." She winked. "Thanks for the offer though." She said with a smile before climbing in her car and pulling out of the gravel parking lot, leaving Daryl in her dusty exit.

A/N: i know its kinda short but its taken a lot to get through my heartbreak enough to write. I will try to update regularly after this. Love yall! Let me know what you are looking forward to in this fic, something you'd like to see, leave some love. I love yall! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON FOREVER MY LOVELIES!


	5. Say Whatcha Need To Say

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE TWD CHARACTERS. I AM USING THEM TO HEAL MY BETHYL LOVING HEART. So I actually have been fairing pretty well the past few days on our ship, so i finally got the courage to open my draft for the Dorm Days And Burning Buildings chapter. I cant promise that story isn't going to get dark...however, i can promise you there will be a light at the end of their journey. As for this story, because the other one is going to be dark for a little while, i am going to keep this one light. This is going to be our Bethyl Feel Good Story with a little action here and there. And for the bigger news for me, i have started the Coda Rewrite and continuation of TWD of what SHOULD have happened. The story's name is Crescendo, keeping with the musical reference of Coda. Please go check it out and let me know what yall think :) Also, THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites, follows, ans support to continue writing this and the other fics. THANK YOU for not jumping ship and staying here to celebrate our love of Beth And Daryl! Bethyl Lives! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!

Beth sat in the corner booth of the empty diner, alone eating her cheeseburger and fries. Gareth had made a crude remark about being attracted to her even with her 'smaller than he is used to tits' in his words. And this was why Beth preferred to be single. Men were pigs. To Beth it seemed like the only two decent and humble guys in this town were taken. One being Rick who was married to her now good friend, Lori and Glenn who was getting ready to purpose to her sister Maggie. She wasn't attracted to either one but they were seriously the only men in town that were perverts or shallow bastards. She wanted what her Daddy and Mom had. She wanted to be loved for not only the beauty on the outside but the beauty she held within. Well, he ex Jimmy wasn't that bad but they just grew apart after high school. She hadn't really found any man intriguing until her past client. Daryl. She wouldn't admit that to anyone though because it wouldn't get her far anyhow. When she first started her job she had had a triste with one of her clients that ended very badly and so she had set rules for herself. Keep her work life and her personal life separate. She would occasionally allow herself to hang out with coworkers but she would never date them and clients were just completely off the table. And yet her mind would wander on its own back to Daryl, her mind thought her rules were shit. What intrigued her most about the man was that he seemed to be so rough around the edges but softness lingered below that heavy shelled surface. She was so heavy in thought that she hadn't her the bell on the door.

"Can i get you a refill darling?" She looked up to the waitress nodding her head while chewing on her last bite. When the waitress walked away she revealed the very object of Beth's thoughts, sitting on a stool at the bar.

"Are you taking up stalking now?" She asked laughing a bit.

"Nope." He answered not looking at her and taking a sip of his drink while watching the news on the TV located above the window to the kitchen.

"Well then its fancy meeting you here." She said kicking herself at pretty much giving him and open invitation to talk with her. 'Damn it, Beth! Don't break the rules!' She thought to herself as he turned in his stool to look at her.

"Its the only place open in this po-dunk town. Don't flatter yerself." He snapped back to her and turn back to his previous position. His guard was up, she could tell. She asked the cashier to bring her the check, placed the money on the table and got up to leave.

"Well have a good day, Mr. Dixon." She said softly as she walked past him and out to her car.

"Hey there sexy." She heard Gareth slur as she exited the diner.

"Gareth, how did you even get here! You need to go home." She said rolling her eyes.

"I walked. Not breaking any rules Miss Goodie Goodie." He snapped at her. "Come on Beth, stop resisting me. You know you want a piece." Gareth said caging her against her car.

"Gareth stop. You are drunk. Go home and we can forget this happened." Beth said to him placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away.

"You really don't like me." He stated standing away from her now with a pouty face.

"Gareth, i like you just fine. As a friend!" She exaggerated the friend part. "Go home Garth. I think you've had enough fun for the day." She said turning to unlock her car.

"But the funs just beginning!" He growled grabbing hips and pressing himself against her.

"Gareth stop! Leave me alone." She said trying to pull his hands away from her. Giving up she jabbed him in the gut with her elbow which made him stumble back and double over in pain.

"What the fuck Beth?!" He yelled at her.

"I believe the lady told ya to leave her alone." Daryl's voice gritted out from the door of the diner.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Gareth said as Daryl stepped up to him.

"Just makin sure ya do as she asked." Daryl answered.

"Well aren't you a big knight in shitty armor, criminal." Gareth said pushing Daryl's shoulders a little. Before he knew what was coming Daryl had popped him right in the nose with his fist. "Ow! I think you broke my nose man!" Gareth screamed pulling his bloody hands from his nose. "You're going to jail now you piece of shit!" He yelled at Daryl.

"From the way i see it, ya touched me first. So id say ya got what ya had comin." Daryl said looking over at Beth who nodded.

"Are you fucking serious?! You are gonna take this redneck's side?" Gareth asked not believing what he was seeing.

"The man's right. Just taking the side of the law in this one." She answered him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Un-fucking-believeable!" Gareth said walking off and pulling out his cell phone.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked looking over at Beth. Beth nodded and gave him smile. "Thought yall were friends." He stated.

"Were being the key word now." She laughed. "Thanks Daryl. You really didn't have to, i could've handled it. But thank you anyways." She said opening her car door and throwing her purse in before looking up to him with another smile.

"Not a problem. Have a good day Miss Greene." Daryl said before heading to his truck a few spots down.

"Wait! Daryl?" Beth let out causing Daryl to stop dead in his tracks and turn back to face her. She walked over to him, "Call me Beth." She said looking up at him and sticking her hand out to shake.

"See ya around Beth." Daryl said after shaking her hand for a second. He gave her a nod and turned to walk away again.

"See ya around!" She said with a small wave as he got into his truck and drove away.


	6. Hey Bartender

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, TWD DOES.

1 MONTH LATER

Beth hadnt seen Daryl again after the whole thing at the diner. Gareth had been staying his distance with his broken nose and even more broken ego. Beth was very grateful for that. Gareth had been a good friend but had just recently been going a little over the line with his flirting and insistence of them going out on a date. She was hoping some time spent away from each other would restore the decent friendship they had.

"Come on Beth! You are going to this wedding, your Ex's wedding! And you are going stag. You have got to be bangin!" Maggie said lookin through Beth's walk in closet. "Geez sis, do you own anything that is for you age bracket? All i can find for fancy clothes in this huge closet, is your lawyer bullshit! You have to have one decent party dress that doesn't scream 'I'm a lawyer' in here." Maggie huffed kn frustration.

"Well last time i checked i was a lawyer Maggs and why is it bad to seem i am a lawyer, show off my success a bit." Beth said setting the last roller in her hair.

"Its not a bad thing Bethie, but this is a wedding and you are single, you should be showing off that bangin body of yours! Weddings are hook up central! Everyone knows that! Successful women are intimidating, sexy women are approachable." Maggie said sticking her head out of the closet and wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are ridiculous! I don't need a booty call! Believe it or not I'm not a hornball like you!" Beth joked and Maggie threw a pair of thongs back at her.

"Bethie, just let loose for just one night! It wont hurt you any to have a good time for once! You deserve it!" Maggie said sitting down next to her sister at her vanity. "Now first things first, where's that pretty credit card of yours? We need to get you the dress of a vixen!" Maggie said wiggling her eyebrows again. Beth handed over her wallet rolling her eyes in the process knowing there was no fighting her on this. 2 hours later Maggie returned 5 bags in hand.

"Ok, so! We have a few to choose from, i know you will look awesome in all of them, you should seriously keep the ones you don't wear tonight. You know, just in case of emergancies like this!" Maggie said with a wink. She pulled out the first one, a slinky red dress that looked way too short for a wedding. Shaking her head she placed the dress back in the bag. The second bag contained a colbalt blue long sleeved lace mini dress. It wasn't too short and had a sweetheart neckline underdress under the lace in the same color. This one looked very promising. She turned the dress around to put it on and give it a spin and found the thing to be missing half of the back!

"Ugh! Maggie are you serious?!" She yelled in her now empty bedroom. Maggie had to leave to get herself and Glenn ready for the wedding. Beth reached out hesitantly to the third bag and pulled out a form fitting dress that would reach about half way down her thighs. The dress was some type of tribal print in black and white. 'Too busy for a wedding.' She thought to herself. The forth bag contained a silver and black long sleeved sequin mini dress that looked like something that should be worn to either a cocktail event or a prom. She was seriously debating skipping over the fifth bag and finding something in her closet when she see the yellow material peeking from the bag. The dress was bright and cheerful. She put it on, loving the slight scoop neckline, cap sleeves, the tight fit to the top and the pleated circle skirt that gave it more of a babydoll feel. It was shorter than anything she had ever worn before but she was in love with it. It gave her skin a glow and made her eyes pop along with the makeup Maggie had applied to her just before she left. Now she just needed find a necklace and some shoes. She picked up the bag to place it in her closet along with the rest but found there was more inside. She pulled out the dainty, long gold chain that held a heart, key, and angel wing at the end of it. Reaching further i to the bag she found a pair of cream T-strap high heels. She gave herself a look in her full length mirror knowing this was the one.

The ceremony had been beautiful but the reception was beyond amazing. Amy was absolutely stunning and she hadn't seen Jimmy so happy in his life. If she was going to be honest with herself, it stung a little. Not because of Jimmy but just jealous of his happiness. Maggie had been right about needing to let loose. Beth had always played by the rules and always had her head on straight. But she found that sitting here alone, doing all that had gotten the success, but what was the point of the success if you didn't have anyone to share it with. She took the forth shot in the row of ten that Maggie had placed in front of her before going out to the dance floor with Glenn.

"Hey there Sexy!" A voice rang out from behind her. "Wanna dance?" He slurred. Beth looked up seeing Zach. she had gone to school with Zach most of her childhood. He was Jimmy's best friend and was currently his Best Man. She had never been attracted to Zach, even before she started dating Jimmy. Seven Minutes In Heaven was to blame for that one. Zach had been her first kiss at Amy's thirteenth birthday party and it had been absolutely horrible. Beth shook her head before turning around and slamming another shot of tequila.

"I am definitely not drunk enough for this." She muttered before slamming back the sixth shot for the night.

"Would you fuck my sister please?" The brunette asked as Daryl poured another shot for the woman's order. He wasn't quite sure how she was still standing after the first ten shots she had ordered earlier. "I will pay you. She needs to get laid." She said placing her head in her hands and leaning against the bar.

"I'm pretty sure prostitution is illegal in the state of Georgia Ma'am." He chuckled. This catering gig had been a complete mess. He was supposed to be in the back, cooking, not having to deal with anyone, but here he was stuck in a damn bowtie, dress shirt, dress slacks, dress shoes, and a fucking vest. If that didn't blow enough, he was stuck bartending due to the stupid prick Axel who quit last minute. But it hadn't been as bad as he had thought and this brunette was a fucking riot.

"I wont tell if you wont." She whispered before laughing hysterically.

"If shes as funny as you I'm sure she wont have a problem findin a lay tonight." He answered her with a smirk while handing her the tray of shots. "Have a good night." He said to her before helping the next customer.

He had finally got a smoke break and had stepped out back to enjoy some alone time in the quiet for a moment while enjoying his cigarette.

"For the love of all that's Holy, its as hot as hell in there! I feel like I'm sweatin like a whore in church in there." The woman kept rambling. He turned around only to find a sight he was sure wasn't going to leave his mind for a while. Beth was standing there just the slightest amount of sweat on her skin making her glow in the light of the full moon. Her dress hugged her in the right ways and revealed those legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her hair looked like waves of gold, blowing with the breeze she was creating with her clutch.

"Well hi ta you too." He said with a chuckle causing Beth to look up and stop mid-fan.

"Daryl?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Bartender." He answered her unspoken question.

"Oh. Wouldn't have pegged you for a people person." Beth admitted before thinking. She was already about 15 shots in and she still had 5 more left at her seat waiting on her. "I'm so sorry. You'll have to forgive my forwardness. I've been drinking way too much tonight." She blushed.

"Yer alright. And yer right, i ain't. But this party has been pretty entertainin." He chuckled before taking a drag off his cigarette. "I've actually been begged tonight and offered money by this brunette to fuck her sister. Lady's got a brass balls askin for somethin like that. She insists that her sister needs a lay." He laughed out. "I don't know who her sister is but i feel bad for her, shes gonna have a suitor before the end of the night if that brunette has anythin to do with it." He said with another laugh.

"Oh god!" Beth let out leaning over the railing of the patio.

"Ya ok? Ya ain't gonna get sick are ya?" Daryl asked worried.

"No, but i may just murder my sister tonight." Beth answered looking up at him with her brush a bright shade of scarlet. Daryl stood there a moment before unsure of what the issue was until it clicked.

'Shes the Brunette's sister!' He thought to himself.

"Youll be alright. You can handle yerself." He said to her giving her a pat on the back for encouragement.

"Not when shes gotten me fucking wasted!" She yelped in frustration.

"Should've accepted the offer while i could." He said before thinking. Beth looked up at him with huge eyes unbelieving of what she had just heard come out of his mouth. His gorgeous mouth.

'Damn it Beth get ahold of yourself! This is why we don't let loose. Rules get just as blurry as your thoughts.' She chastised herself.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta say that out loud. Have a good night Beth." He said quickly and heading towards the door to get back to work.

"Come on Bethie, you have to admit that man is one fine piece of man." Maggie yelled over the music.

"Maggs, i don't date clients." Beth said before slamming her sixteenth shot.

"Is his case over?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." Beth answered.

"Then hes not your client anymore. Quit stopping yourself from giving yourself a chance!" Maggie said pleading with her with her eyes. Beth sighed knowing her sister was right. "Come on, i see how you keep glancing over at him. I see how your fists clench when a girl start flirtin with him. You cant tell me you aren't tempted or that you aren't interested in him." Maggie said looking over at the bar that Daryl was working. "Go talk to him." Maggie said before walking off with Glenn.

'Suck it up Beth! Go talk to him. Fuck him even, get it out of your system Greene." Her brain kept yelling at her.

"Fuck it." Beth said as she stood up and walked towards the man who had caught her attention so many months ago.

A/N: REVIEWS ARE LOVE ;) BETHYL IN MY LOVELIES


	7. The Ride

A/N: Thank you for all of the love and support of this fic! Yalls reviews, favorites, and follows absolutely make my day! I don't own the characters just the shenanigans they get themselves into ;)

Beth walked up to the bar waiting for Daryl to help her for her drink order. A blonde and brunette both stealing his attention as they placed their drink orders.

"You sure are a slice of heaven." The brunette said making Daryl blush.

"I have a lotta people that would argue with ya on that fact." He said giving her a smile as he handed her her drink.

"Well they're obviously blind. Have you looked in the mirror recently? You've got the arms of a god and those shoulders." The blonde trailed off fanning herself.

"I bet those aren't the only things you're packin'" the brunette said suggestively. Beth could feel her body heat but she just pushed that off to be all the alcohol coursing through her veins. Beth cleared her throat trying to grab Daryl's attention. He glanced down at her giving her a crooked smirk and went back to talking with the two hoebags that were trying to throw themselves at him.

"Alright ladies calm down. I'm sure the bachelors here ain't gonna like the bartender takin up all yer time. Have a fun night ladies." Daryl said handing the blonde her drink.

"Come find us after your shift ends, handsome." The brunette said with a wink before walking away. Daryl chuckled shaking his head as he walked to help Beth.

"10 more shots of tequila?" He joked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh aren't you cute with your sarcasm." Beth answered with an eye roll and her own sarcasm to match.

"Damn girl, who got yer panties inna bunch?" He threw his arms up in a fake surrender.

"Um, ill just take a coke." She stuttered out. What the hell was she thinking? She wasn't thinking was the problem. Her brain was swimming in an alcoholic haze. "What are you doing after the wedding ends?" She asked as he poured her beverage. He glanced up at her with an eye brow raised. "What? I'm just making casual conversation with the bartender, Daryl. Is that not allowed for me or would you rather your other two girlfriends come back and do that instead?" She said sarcastically.

"Other two?" He said with a chuckle. "Who said i had one in the first place?" He asked handing her the drink she had been waiting for. Beth blushed a little. She was losing her courage rapidly and needed a boost.

"I need a shot. What's your strongest?" She asked him.

"Moonshine." He asked.

"Moonshine? Are you serious? That stuff isn't even legal. I am a lawyer if you totally forgot that. And i don't remember that being something on the menu." Beth scoffed.

"Its not. Just somethin' i got in the back fer after work. Jus' cause yer a fancy dancy lawyer doesn't mean ya cant break the rules every once in a while." He said. She looked up at him quickly. Breaking rules.

'Fuck the rules' she said in her mind as she started to get back some of her courage. "Yeah fuck the rules." She thought outloud. Her cheeks turning red as she saw the look on Daryl's face at her comment. Did he know what exactly she meant. "I mean, moonshine it is." She corrected herself with a shy smile.

"First, who's takin ya home?" He asked. Beth almost said 'hopefully you' but she didn't have that kind of game. So she answered him honestly.

"I was supposed to ride home with my sister. But i don't see her, so it looks like i might be hitching a ride with whoever since i didn't drive." She said with a shrug.

"Wait was yer sister the short haired brunette asking fer me ta fuck her sister?" He said with a playful grin and an eyebrow raised.

"No." Beth answered quickly. A little too quickly. "No shes blonde just like me. Haven't seen her for over an hour." She answered more coolly hoping to the high heavens that he would believe her.

"K." He said simply before holding up a finger signaling her to wait a moment while he jogged to the back. He came back a few moments later. "Here ya go." He said placing a shot glass full of clear liquid in front of her. She looked down at it. Lifting it to her mouth and the strong smell assaulting her nose.

"Oh! That smells horrible." She said setting the shot glass back on the bar. "Daddy said this stuff made ya blind." She said simply.

"Well if that were true, id be one blind bastard. I promise its not as bad as it smells. Don't judge a book 'n all." He said before going to the next patron. She shook her head. This man was getting under her skin with his comments that could be taken one way or the other. She sat down on the barstool off to the side skimming the rim of the shotglass with her finger absentmindedly thinking to herself.

"Ya gonna drink it? Too good ta waste." He said as he was starting to rinse out glasses. Beth looked up from her glass looking around the reception area. The crowd was thinning out and the catering company was starting to clean the now empty tables. Beth picked up the glass and swallowed the potent liquid. She gagged just the slightest and was hoping with everything she had that she wasn't going to throw up.

"Looks like my options for a ride are thinning out." She said looking around the room after the burn finally subsided.

"I can give ya a ride." He offered as he continued cleaning up the bar area.

"I'm sure you could." She mumbled out under her breath. She flushed as she realized the words actually came out if her mouth. Her body instantly was on fire and she prayed it was just the alcohol. No, she knew it was, Beth Greene had a pair if iron balls in the courtroom, but outside it the balls were nonexistent and she was just another naive, hopeless romantic woman that had her fair share of what she thought had been her knights in shining armor but who only turned out to be another idiot in aluminum foil. "That would be nice of you." She said with a smile. "Can i have another shot of that stuff?" She asked sheepishly as he rounded back behind the bar again. He poured her another shot. "Make that 3." She said. She knew if she was riding in close vicinity to Daryl she was in trouble, so why the hell not get drunk and enjoy the ride. She was break enough of the rules anyways. One night of rule breaking couldn't hurt right?

"Hold on darlin'. This shit's no joke. How's about 2." He negotiated. Beth smiled and nodded. He placed two shots in front of her, she took one as he loaded all the liquor into their boxes and walked them to the catering truck out back.

'Come on Greene. Get a fucking grip. Make a move or something.' she thought to herself.

"Ya 'bout ready ta go?" Daryl asked. She looked around the room again finding only the bridal party was left cleaning up decorations. "The bar closed 'bout 15 minutes ago. Bride and Groom left just before that." He answered her puzzled gaze as she was looking around the room. "Now seems a good time as any." She answered before she took the last shot she had left sitting in front of her.

The exited the reception hall through the back and Daryl walked up to his bike.

"Hope ya don't mind but i didn't bring my truck tonight." He drawled out. Beth shrugged her shoulders as he straddled the bike. "Hop on." He said. She climbed on behind him tucking the skirt of her dress down underneath her. "Sorry, wasn't thinkin 'bout ya havin a dress on." He apologized.

"Its ok. I've never ridden a motorcycle before." She said as she situated herself behind him. His pants grew tight feeling her pressed against his back.

"Looks like we're poppin' yer cherry on alot of things tonight." He said before he could stop himself. 'What the fuck Dixon.' He thought to himself as he shook his head the slightest bit. "Hold on tight, darlin." He said before roaring the bike to life. Beth placed her arms around his chest and Daryl stiffened. He placed his hands on her wrists pushing her arms lower around his low waist. Touching hadn't been something he thought about when he offered the ride to Beth. Well touching had crossed his mind but not in untouched areas. He put the bike into gear taking off down the driveway of the reception hall. Beth's grip around his waist tightened as he accelerated. Her face was pressed against his back and it was slightly uncomfortable. His bike had been off limits for many years due to the embarrassing and disgusting display of his past. A past he was still trying to recover from. The muscles in his back tensed on their own accord. The muscles had never been touched since the last scar that was placed there. There was one broad who tried to splay her hands on his back during a one night stand. He flipped her over on all fours before she could protest, pounding into her forcefully trying to work out his frustration with his fucked up life, pissed that the wrongs of his life would forever follow him due to the puckered skin on his back. He stopped at the red light and tried to relax himself a bit. Beth's grip was still tight as he turned his head back to try to look at her. "Enjoyin yerself?" He asked with a crocked grin. He could only see the top of her head and felt her nodded against his back. The action hadn't made his back tense and he wasn't sure why. Generally any touch on his back would put his anxiety into overload. He chuckled before turning back to the light and revving the engine a few times. Beth wiggled in her seat for a moment her hand spreading on his lower abdomen and Daryl could feel his pants growing tight again. To be honest it had been almost a year since the last time he had had sex and the last time hadn't been much but a quicky in the bathroom of a hole in the wall bar with a tramp friend of the girl Merle had been trying to mack on. No she was nothing like the beautiful creature that was latched onto him at this very moment. Beth's hands stayed flush against his lower abdomen and she felt as if she was starting to relax a little as her grip loosened slightly. The light turned green so Daryl accelerated slowly before switching into second gear and then third. Beth clutched onto him again as he took off into third her hands gripping him again, only this time the pinky of one of her hands brushed against his hardened length for the briefest moment but that that moment set his skin ablaze. He wanted to pull over right then, guide her hand back down to where all his blood was throbbing to, his thoughts trailed there as he stopped at the next red light. He placed a hand over hers squeezing them for a moment before sliding down to his crotch to attempt to adjust himself. "Where ya live?" He asked her as he adjusted himself. She rattled off an apartment complex name and a street. He nodded and continued the ride to Beth's apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride was exhilarating, Beth's body was thrumming ith excitement as the bike soared down the street. The vibrations from the bike, the alcohol, and being so close to Daryl creating a toxic feeling she hadn't felt in quite some time. Her sister was right, she needed to get laid. And Beth was so wrong, she was a hornball. She could feel the tension in her lower abdomen building and she needed friction badly. She wiggled a bit which resulted in pushing herself closer to Daryl's back. He hands splaying out on his lower abdomen as she righted herself. Her finger brushed against his pants, he flesh heating immediately with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to brush his crotch area but she wiggled again as the need between her legs grew stronger. Her finger brushed again against his crotch and she felt the hard bulge in his pants. This only made the tension in her belly feel tighter. They were coming up to her block and she wasn't quite sure she was ready for this to end. She wanted, no she needed more time with Daryl, more time for the alcohol to consume her and find the courage to invite him up. As he started to brake to pull into her complex it pressed her further against the seat and Daryl. He revved the engine after rounding the turn and it was just enough to bust that ball of tension in her belly. She let out a breathy moan as her body relaxed and rested against Daryl's back.

"Ya ok? Ya ain't gonna ralph on me are ya?" He asked with a chuckle. Beth slapped on silly smile shaking her head against his back. She gave him the final apartment number and as he slowed to a stop in front of her complex she gripped him a little harder for the slightest moment. Her finger grazing his crotch one last time. The bulge was faintly there but it gave her hope that maybe the night wasn't quite over. Oh who was she kidding, she just came from a motorcycle ride, she felt like such a virgin. He was probably used to vixens with a mass amount of experience and less inhibitions. "Well we're here." He stated simply as he turned the bike off and put down the kickstand, grabbing her back from her thoughts. Beth went to stand finding her legs like jello, from the bike or the orgasm she wasn't sure all she knew was she was falling after trying to lift her leg over the bike. Daryl's arms wrapped around her saving her from the concrete below. "Ya ok?" He asked again.

"You wanna come up for a bit?" She asked looking up at him through her lashes.


	8. Moonshine

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVE ON THE LAST CHAPTER, I KNOW A FEW HAD WORRIES ABOUT BETH'S ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION BUT THAT WILL DEFINITELY BE ADDRESSED THIS CHAPTER. A FEW WERE UPSET I LEFT IT WHERE I DID. NO WORRIES DARLINGS, OUR LITTLE LOVES WILL BE DOING THE DEED EVENTUALLY. YOU KNOW MY GUTTER MIND CANT HOLD OUT FOREVER ;) ANYWHO, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO TWD. BUT MY EVIL LITTLE MIND IS ALL MINE ;)

Daryl stared down to the blue eyed beauty that was looking up at him waiting for his reply. He helped her stand up before replying.

"Come on lets getcha inside." He said placing a hand on her lower back. Once again Beth's body was on fire. It had been months since she had gotten laid, or was it a year. She could really tell you anything with all the alcohol swimming through her body. She led him up the first few steps to her building and started to stumble. Yep, those last two shots were starting to kick into high gear. How many had she had tonight? She couldn't remember. Daryl swooped an arm around her to steady her on the stairs helping her all the way up to the third floor. "Which one?" He said looking at the four doors that surrounded the hallway. Beth did answer but her just walked ahead stumbling and blindly looking for her keys in her purse. She had reached the door and leaned her back against it looking through the small purse. How you could lose a set of keys inside something so damn tiny Daryl had no clue but he was standing there waiting jntil she found them. She dropped them in front of her, one single key with a music note keychain. Daryl leaned down picking it up and stepping forward to unlock the door. He could feel her breath on his cheek and was highly aware of their close proximity and it seemed as though Beth was too as her breathing started to increase. The door gave way as he turned the knob causing Daryl to wrap his arm around Beth's lower back. She was pressed against him firmly as the door opened wide. Beth couldn't care less that she was in the hallway, she let out a soft sigh as she felt the hard plains of Daryl pressed against her in every way possible with clothes being on. Daryl felt her sigh against his ear causing his dick to twitch. He knew after tonight if he didn't have sex he was going to have an unbearable case of Blue Balls. He pulled back from Beth slightly to look at her but as he turned his head his lips brushed against hers just barely but it must have been enough because in an instant Beth had her hands gripping the hair behind his head and covering his lips with her own. The pressure of the kiss was urgent and she moaned into his kiss running her tongue along his lips and the vibrations had gone straight to his crotch. Daryl was becoming intoxicated with her and he knew he shouldn't be kissing her or anything else while she was wasted but he let himself feel it and let himself enjoy it while he could. He knew her rules, that was part of the reason he was enjoying it but also the reason he shouldn't be letting it happen. He couldn't take advantage of her. He pealed himself from her and led her into the apartment, leading her to the couch where she had tried to pull him down on herself. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to give in but that wasn't who he was. "Lets getcha some food, drunkie." He chuckled pulling away from the grasp she had on his shirt.

"I don't wanna eat, but i am hungry." She slurred, giving him a wink. Daryl let out a hearty laugh, one he hadn't heard himself release in a long while, before heading to the kitchen across the room. "Damn! you own any food?" Daryl asked while looking in the fridge and freezer and only finding sliced cheese, wine, water, and toaster strudels, so he went to the pantry. A few minutes went by and she still hadn't answered. "Beth?" He said turning around to look in the living room. More than likely she was probably passed out he couldn't see her from over the back of the couch. As he neared the couch he could hear noise down the hallway to his left. She was throwing up. He followed the sound to the second door on the left. "Beth?" He said before leaning his ear against the door.

"I'm, I'm ok." She mumbled out before starting to throw up again. Daryl opened the door slowly finding Beth slumped over the toilet. He knelt behind her gather her hair in his hands as she released another round. She threw up a few more times before standing up and unzipping her dress.

"I'm burnin up." She said and she pulled it over her head. Daryl looked away quickly after getting a glimps of lacy beige bra and panties. He she had invited him up and if she had her drunken way he would've seen it by now but this wasn't the time nor place for him to be gawking at her and getting himself turned out. His dick twitched again at the split second memory of her in just that lacy duo and he had to think of other things to get a grip on himself. What the hell was wrong with him? She was hot, sure, but he'd seen hot chicks before. Dressed in way less than she was currently in and he was never like this. Like some lovestruck, horny teenager. That kiss happened. Her soft but demanding lips happened, thats what. 'Damnit Dixon stop being such a pussy.' He told himself. If Daryl was one thing, he wasn't a pussy whipped bitch. Her dry heaving was what brought him out of his stupor and he resumed his position of holding her hair back. If Merle ever seen this, he would never hear the end of it but Daryl didn't care, Beth was a good person, she had gotten him out of a shitstorm. This was his debt owed to her. To make sure she was taken care of tonight. He owed her that. It had seemed like hours he had been sitting there on the floor holding her hair back. Her breathing had finally evened out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He left her for just a moment to find which door was her bedroom but returned to pick her up off the floor and carried her to her room placing her on the bed. He sat the garbage can next to her bed just incase she needed it and took off his vest and bowtie sitting it on a chair in the corner of her room. He unbuttoned and untucked his fitted dress shirt and sat down on the floor resting his back against her bed and to let sleep consume him. He wasn't aware of how tired he was until he laid his head back against her bed. He was exhausted. He had been picking up shifts at both the shop and the restaurant all week and hadn't had a day off in the past two weeks. Thank god he was off tomorrow. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep but not before the image of Beth in her beige underwear drifted off with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stirring in her bed as the first rays of sunlight assaulted her eyelids, she could feel the silky feeling of her sheets. She sat up quickly looking around the room not knowing how she made it home. Her head was throbbing, the last thing she had remembered was stepping outside from the reception and running into Daryl. That was when her eyes rested on the dark mess of hair leaned against her bed. She quickly grabbed the sheet that had dropped to her waist, she pulled it up over her exposed bra.

'Oh my god what the hell did i do?' She chastised herself. She ran a hand over her face and hair trying to tame the mess of ratted curls from the night before. From what she could see Daryl was clothed but his dress shirt was unbuttoned and hanging from his body exposing his chest and abdomen. Her core throbbed at the sight and she clenched her thighs together at the feeling, feeling slickness between. They had had sex. She could feel it, her panties still damp from the night before. Oh god. Her head was pounding now and her heart was racing she looked around the room again for anything to throw on before getting out of bed but found nothing. She saw the trash can next to her. Oh no, had she gotten sick while they were having sex. Could this be any more humiliating? She slowly got up from the bed stumbling a bit at the soreness in her thighs and the dizzying feeling in her head. Daryl started to stir next to her and she moved as quickly as possible over his extended legs and to her walk in closet.

"Beth?" Daryl mumbled out.

"One second." She said from her position in the closet. "Holy shit." She whispered, her head throbbing from talking loudly to Daryl. She didn't think she was talking that loud but it attacked her ears like she was yelling. Ugh. She was badly hungover. She grabbed her robe slipping it over her arms clutching it to her exposed front quickly when she felt a presence behind her.

"Aint nothin i hadn't seen last night." Daryl chuckled at her deer in the headlight look on her face as she held the rob closely to her body. "How ya feelin?"he asked in a hushed tone knowing she was probably badly hungover.

"Sore. I feel like hell." She whispered out.

"Get dressed lets go get some food in ya seein ya don't have none here." He said buttoning up his shirt and adjusting the sleeves. "Ill meetcha downstairs." He said before turning to leave. Beth stood there for a moment frozen in place. Why was she so damn stupid. Maggie was there maybe she could shed some light on the situation. She ran to the living room grabbing her purse and pulling out her cell phone calling Maggie.

"Maggs! What the hell happened last night?" She asked as soon as her sister answered the phone.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Maggie grumbled out in a sleepy voice. "What do you mean what happened? Glenn and i ended up leaving cause we couldn't find you for like an hour. You had just disappeared. So we figured you'd just get a taxi home or something." Maggie answered.

"Not what i meant." Beth snapped out.

"Beth i don't know what you are asking. Whats going on?" Maggie asked more alert.

"I woke up half naked in my bed with Daryl, the bartender here." Beth whispered out like it was some FBI secret.

"Holy shit! Ha! Bethy you finally got some ass!" Maggie laughed. "Hey babe, Beth went home with the bartender last night." She told Glenn in the background. Beth could her a high five in the background and rolled her eyes at the pleasure her sister and brother-in-law were finding in her uncomfortable situation.

"Maggie this is not funny! I don't remember shit from last night after those shots you gave me! This is all your fault! He is a fucking client Maggie! I cant fuck clients! Oh my god. This is going to get out and i am going to be so screwed." Beth said starting to have a panic attack.

"Well atleast you'll be getting some booty." Maggie joked.

"Maggie would you please stop! This is my career we are talking about here! I'm gonna be known as the slutty lawyer that puts out to clients!" Beth said as she threw on a pair of straight legs, a v-neck plain white shirt, and ballet flats.

"Beth please calm down, if its just him you have nothing to worry about. He doesn't strike me as the type to gossip about his rendezvous, I highly doubt it'll get out." Maggie said trying to calm her sister down. "Where i he now?" She asked.

"Downstairs waiting for me. I'm hungover like hell so hes taking me to get something to eat." Beth said as she started to calm down a little while putting her hair in a messy bun and cleaning up her makeup from the night before.

"Well that's nice. See atleast hes not a douchebag." Maggie said, "Have fun at your breakfast date. I have to get ready for work. Love ya sis." She said.

"Love ya too." Beth said before hanging up and grabbing her purse and keys to meet Daryl downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth had followed Daryl on his bike to the diner they had seen each other at before. They sat in an awkward silence for a while in the back corner booth waiting for their food.

"Sorry i was such a mess last night." Beth said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Don't worry bout it. I've had worse nights." He said before excusing himself to the restroom.

'Ouch' Beth thought to herself. She knew she hadn't had sex in a while but she didn't think she should be horrible at it. It came bike to you just like riding a bike, or atleast that's what she had thought. She shook her head at herself and looked out the window watching an elderly couple walking to their car. Holding hands, the husband led his wife to the passenger side before releasing her hand to open the door for her. Beth smiled to herself, hoping she would have the opportunity to have something like that for herself later in life.

"My grandparents were that way." Daryl said catching her off guard and making her jump in her seat a little. "My dad didn't have a nice bone in his body though. Guess drugs and booze will do that to a person." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Beth had already knew about his Dad from Merle. The silence now was comfortable as their plates were delivered and they ate.

"You really didn't have to do this." Beth said as they stood up from the table after completing their meal.

"Just call it payback for helpin keep my ass outta the slammer." He said with a smirk. "Maybe we can have lunch sometime." He said walked her to her car.

"Daryl, i appreciate everything you're doing with trying to make this as least awkward as possible. It really is sweet." She paused.

"But." He said, he knew it was coming. He didn't deserve shots with girls like her, good, intelligent, successful, beautiful girl.

"But i cant date my clients." She spit out softly feeling sick at her own words.

"Bullshit." Daryl muttered out. "First off, i ain't yer client no more." He said sounding stronger. "Secondly, i don't do relationships so who the hell said we were datin? Ya ain't never said ya cant have friends." He added. Beth stood there speechless. She really couldn't find any arguing points, apparently her lawyer side was on vacation during this hangover period. "Bye Beth." Daryl said bitterly before hopping on his bike and starting it up. Leaving her standing in the parking lot unsure of what to do and what exactly just happened. Her mind was reeling on the way home, she could use a friend, however, how do you become friends with someone you've already done the deed with. That seemed kind of messy. As she climbed the stairs to her apartment she went to the door across the hall instead.

"Whats happenin hot stuff?" Tara said opening the door. "Oh damn girl! You feelin ok? You look like you got rode hard and put up wet." She laughed. Beth's eyes grew wide at the comment, was it really that obvious? "Oh holy shit! Beth Greene did you get some action last night?" Tara asked in surprise. "Come in and spill the details." She said stepping to the side so Beth could enter her apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So whats the big deal? You fucked, you don't wanna date a previous client, and he just wants to be friends. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me." Tara said after getting the update on what exactly happened to the best of Beth's abilities.

"The problem is a slept with a client Tara!" Beth said rubbing her hands over her face.

"Oh he ain't your client anymore! There ain't many men to choose from in this town and basing off your success rate in court, you'll be handling every case in town so that'll rule out most of the town." Tara chuckled.

"Then ill just be single all my life." Beth said through her hands.

"Oh whats the fun in that? You wanna stay at home playing DJ Diddles with yourself every night? You'd atleast need a fuck buddy." Tara said making Beth look at her like she had grown a second head. "What?! A girl's got needs!" She answered.

"So what you are suggesting is that because Daryl is an ex client and we've already screwed we could be friends with possible benefits?" Beth asked with sarcasm. Sarcasm that Tara was obviously not picking up on.

"Is he hot?" Tara asked. Beth nodded knowing there had definitely been attraction there this morning, seeing his hair a mess and shirt unbuttoned showing off his body. She remembered seeing him at the reception, vest and bowtie, yeah he was definitely hot. "Then whats the problem? He doesn't want a relationship, you don't wanna date ex clients, you are obviously attracted to him. Have some fun. Beth when was the last time you let your hair down and just enjoyed life?" Tara asked.

"Last night." Beth answered. Before that she couldn't actually remember a time where she hadn't been playing by her rules since she set them.

"Life's too short. Live a little." Tara said simply. Beth shrugged her shoulders she had talked to two people and neither one had found any issues with what had happened last night. Maybe she had been too hard on herself. Maybe she could just have a little fun with Daryl and keep it on the downlow. Live a little. Beth thanked Tara for talking with her and left to go back to her apartment. She had a lot to think about and if this was going to work she was going to have to apologize to Daryl first.


	9. The Jailhouse Rock

A/N: Hey yall Thank you so much for all of the love on the last chapter. Yall rock my socks. I apologize for the long hiatus. We had the holidays, family in town, and then the twins bday all back to back so I was uber busy. But hopefully now I can get back to normal schedules. Again i dont own the characters. Just their actions in this fic.

Beth had made herself very clear in Daryl's eyes. He was far from his brother. Daryl didn't chase. The only chasing Daryl did was in the woods, hunting. He was a tracker, a hunter. He wasn't a deep desperate hot blooded male. He was however lonely. He wasn't really pursuing Beth for a piece of ass and he sure as hell didn't wanna be her boyfriend. The thought made him chuckle a bit. Daryl wasn't built for commitment. Hell he was surprised he was still in the same town for a solid six months. He wasn't used to being alone like this though. He was used to being with his brother. The past four months had been torture. The only interaction he had throughout a day was at one of his now three jobs. After the wedding reception a fairly large man named Tyrese asked him if he wouldn't mind another part time job Daryl agreed before even thinking about his schedule of the two previous jobs he had obligations to. He only worked Fridays and Saturdays, freeing up the rest of the week for his other two jobs. Truth was, Daryl would rather work his life away, saving up the money for a rainy day, than sit at home alone for a few hours. The problem was he just didn't trust people very easily, well all except Beth. Beth. She was different. Maybe it was because she had saved him from a shit storm, maybe it was because he was attracted to her, or maybe it was the clutch in his stomach every time he seen her.

He stood from the warn out couch he was sitting on in his home, grabbed his vest and walked out to his bike deciding to go see the brother that had him stuck here in the first place. He hasn't visited Merle, not once since he had been in the slammer. On more then occasion Merle was not allowed visitors, the rest of the time was because of Daryl's work schedules. Having three jobs didn't really afford him much time to visit. Today however was Saturday which meant he only had to work the bar tonight, tomorrow night would be spent at the restaurant, and the weekdays spent at the shop in the day and restaurant at night until Thursday. Saturdays and Sunday mornings were his only down times and most of that time was spent getting caught up on sleep, except today. Nope, this morning he had woken in a sweat, heart thumping out of chest, palming his dick through his pants. Yes, this morning had definitely been out of the ordinary. It had been the first time he had dreamed of Beth since that embarrassing time stuck in a cell with his brother.

The open road was always calming for Daryl, being on a bike was so much more freeing and relaxing. Most would say ' it was dangerous or made him vulnerable.' But that was who Daryl was. A vulnerable person hidden under his rough and tough exterior. As he pulled into the parking lot of the prison he almost turned right around to leave. He knew Merle would end up giving him shit for this being his first visit. Daryl signed in sitting down at the partition at the end waiting for his brother to appear behind the glass in front of him.

"Well it's about damn time baby brother. I was Startin' to think you'd run off on me." Merle drawled as he sat down.

"I'm done runnin'" Daryl mumbled. "Got three jobs. Ain't so easy ta come see ya." Daryl replied sarcastically.

"Makin' an honest man outta yerself, huh?" Merle said with a sly smile.

The door to the visitation room opened behind Daryl but he didn't bother looking. He could care less about being here right now with Merle's snide comments let alone care for anyone else in this damn place. Merle's eyes moved to whoever walked in before talking again.

''Have anything ta do with ole' blondie that had ya all worked up before ya left me in this shithole?" Merle asked with a shit eating grin.

"Shutdup." Daryl let out with a scoff.

"What? you mean ta tell me you haven't tapped that sweet ass yet?" Merle asked unusually loud.

" I wanna get ta know her but she keeps on shootin' me down." Daryl said. "so how ya holdin' up in here?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'm in jail what do ya think jackass?" Merle answered. "you wantin' ta stay here after I get out?" Merle asked being sincere. Daryl nodded his head before the gaurd walked up behind Merle and tapped his shoulder to signify his visitation time was ending. "Just a bit of advice with Blondie. Dixon's don't give up." Merle said before standing up and being escorted back to his cell. Daryl stood up after his brother was out of view and made his way to the door to exit to the main lobby area.

"Daryl?"

The voice stopped him straight in his tracks. Turning to the angel Like voice to find Beth.

"Hey, fancy meetin' you here." she says playing with strap on her purse, looking up at him through her lashes.

"My brother's here. Why wouldn't I be here." Daryl huffed out.

"Right. Well I'm just here working a new case." Beth said messing with the strap of her purse more. "Hey, look. I really wanna apologize for being such a bitch to you at the diner that morning." Beth said softly. Daryl just shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'd like to make it up to you. Tonight? I'll make us dinner." she said with a hesitant smile.

'Gotta work." Daryl said starting to turn back towards the door. Beth grabbed his arm making him still upon contact.

"Then I can wait until you get out.'' she replied quickly. Daryl gave her a nod understanding what she was currently offering to himself. She released his arm allowing him to go before sitting back down and continuing her visit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daydreamin Dixon?" The DJ, Al asked as he brought in his equipment through the front door of the bar. Damn it! He had been doing so good at keeping himself occupied, not allowing Beth to consume his mind but she had demolished all the progress he had made to forget her the moment he heard her voice speak his name.

"Need some help?" Daryl asked rounding around the bar. He grabbed the large speaker and stand from the back of Al's truck, taking it in and helping him set up. This bar was much different than the kind he had ever been in before but Tyrese promised the tips were well worth the dress up clothes he was forced to wear. He had been working here for about three weeks now and things were fantastic. This bar wasn't any hole in the wall like he was used to. The bar was swanky, everything in it too rich for his blood. Every weekend the place was packed with gold digging women and sharply dressed business men. To say Daryl felt a little out of place would be an understatement. It had gotten more comfortable the second week, getting to know the regulars.

Tonight was relatively calm. The regulars were there sitting in their comfortable bar stools, hitting on women, and the women pouring themselves over the men. The DJ was playing his normal bar music with the occasional sexy song that made all the self proclaimed burlesque dancers attempt to seduce the man they currently had their attention on. All in all it was a pretty chill night but the night was still young, thankfully, because Daryl was still trying to find it in himself to find the reason why he had agreed to go to Beth's house after work. He wouldn't be done with work until three in the morning, yet she had insisted they have dinner tonight. He had to call it off there was no way he was going over to her house that late for damn dinner. Shit! He didn't have her number! well it couldn't be that hard to find when she's a lawyer, he thought to himself before grabbing the phonebook when he got a chance in between customers. He had just gotten to 'Lawyers' in the yellow pages when someone walking through the front of the bar. The blonde hair catching the eyes of all the men in the room. To them, she was a fresh face, fresh meat. To Daryl, she was just what he was looking for.


	10. If I Have One More Drink

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank EVERY ONE of you for sticking around through all the long hiatuses. IT means SO much! Ya'll don't even know what a blessing you guys are to me! Ya'LL Rock! So on with the story! Again,I don't own the characters! * sad face * p.s. Thank you Brandy for your help this chapter! And a huge thanks to my Muse and CoWriter Carowen! Much Love and Bethyl On My Lovelies ;)

"Maggie!" Beth huffed as he sister messed with her hair for the millionth time.

"Stop squirming or I'm gonna have to start all over again!" Maggie said tugging at the braid She was working on. "Okay so it says we wait and let it naturally dry and then it will have natural waves." Maggie expLained looking over her phone. "Oh! Now we can start on this make up!" Maggie said holding her phone out to Beth to show her the smokey eye she wanted to do.

"Don't you need to get yourself ready or something?" Beth asked rolling her eyes. "This was your idea after all." She said closing her eyes so her sister could start on her makeup.

"Im not the one that has a sexy date tonight." Maggie said with a chuckle. "Plus i dont have anyone to impress when Tara and i go out tonight." She said matter of factly. "So when is this guy coming over tonight?" She asked as she put blush on her sister's cheeks.

"I dont know yet. The restaurant he works at closes at 10 so I'm guessing 10:30? Maybe 11?" Beth answered. "If plans change I will let you know. I haven't seen Tara since the wedding it'd be nice to see her." Beth said quietly.

"Well we aren't heading out until 11 so just let us know. Tara said there is a hot bartender that Rosita's got her eyes on." Maggie said before laughing.

After Maggie had finished Beth's makeup she thrusted the long sleeved silver and black sequined minidress at Beth along with some silver pumps.

"Isn't this a little dressy for a dinner in?" Beth asked looking overthe open back.

"No way! He won't know what hit him" Maggie said with a devilish grin. "He won't be able to get you outta it fast enough." Maggie giggled. "Ok, it's time for me to go get ready. Tara will kill me if I make her late tonight." She said walking to the door. "Remember Have fun tonight!" Maggie said with a wink before closing the door behind her.

Before Beth knew it, nine was upon her. She hurried to the kitchen to start peeling potatoes and get the chicken marinated. As it neared ten thirty she was putting the final touches on the mashed potatoes, steamed veggies, and grilled chicken. She sat the food on the table around quarter to ten and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally around eleven thirty her phone finally rang. She hoped beyond hope that it was somehow Daryl and he was letting her know he wasn't standing her up. But when she turned her phone over in her hand her hopes were crushed, it was Maggie.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey so Rosita took forever to get ready for her bartender friend. We are just now headed out. We will be at The Silk Tie in about 15 minutes. Oh wait! Are you on your date?" Maggie said as the realization hit her that she may be interrupting something. Beth had hoped she would forget but she hadn't and now she had to explain that she had been stood up.

"He called and rescheduled." She lied through her teeth. "Already walking out the door to meet you there." She answered as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door, leaving the cold plates of food on the table as a sad reminder when she got home. She got there before Maggie and the crew arrived, feeling bold and pissed off for being stood up she grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and walked into the bar alone. The place was beautiful and looked just as expensive on the inside as it did outside. The walls dark and the paint job on them look like something between marble and cement. The floors were dark cherry wood, the seating mixed with gray or black leather sofas and chairs. Each seating area had a coffee table with a single candle adorning the surface. Large pillars placed sparsely throughout the place making it look gothic in a sophisticated way. The walls were lined with booths and U shaped booths for larger parties. The booths were deep red accompanied with the dark cherry wood table that it circled around. Black and white photos of city landscapes and fancy parties, were hung randomly around the room, spotlights shining on them making them pop against the dark interior. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling above the seating areas giving the place a soothing and sexy feel. The bar was topped with marble and candles. The place was relatively busy. Most men were dressed in suites or slacks and dress shirts, the women dressed in tight form fitting dresses that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Can I get you a drink sweetheart?" a man that had walked in behind her breathed in her ear. She turned finding a man dressed in the normal suite and tie with dark hair and a smile that gave her enough of the creeps that she wasn't sure she needed a free drink that bad. "Let me introduce myself sweetheart. Name is Phillip." he said holding his hand out. Beth had every intension of turning around and ignoring the man that gave her he creeps but her mother and father had taught her to have better manners than that. She placed her hand in his but retreated it quickly when he raised it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you but I am pretty sure I can get one for myself. Thank you for the offer though." she said with a fake smile before turning around and feeling sick to her stomach. She approached the bar just as she heard her name being called behind her.

"BETH!" Tara's voice rang out above the Usher song that was talking about being a good kisser. "Come here girl I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Tara said as she approached and squeezed the life out of Beth's tiny body. Maggie had walked up with Rosita in tow, looking over Beth's shoulder to look for the bartender. Beth's heart started racing when she heard a voice that was all too familiar coming from behind her and her sister's eyes got big.

"What can I get yall?" the raspy southern voice rang behind her. Beth wasn't sure she wanted to turn around. Now she really felt sick to her stomach. Shit! she thought to herself. She was about to be busted in her own lie.

"Well now I know why you had to reschedule with Bethy here." Maggie said observantly while looking between Beth's red cheeks and Daryl's confused face. "Although this doesn't look like a restaurant to me." she said looking back at Beth accusingly. Damnit!

"Yeah I didn't know he had picked up a new job until he called me tonight." Beth badly lied. "I'll take a." she started turning around and facing Daryl. But when her eyes came into contact with his her brain lost all function.

"I'll take a Dirty Martini." Rosita said saucily before winking at Daryl.

"I'll take a whiskey on the rocks." Tara said before looking around the room.

"I'd like a Sex on the Beach." Maggie said with a giggle. "Bethy what do you want?" Beth sat there speechless a little longer while Daryl looked back at her.

"A shotta moonshine?" Daryl said with a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Nah, let's getcha a frilly drink first." he said giving her a wink before turning around and heading to the shelves that held the bottles of liquor.

"You know him?" Rosita asked sitting down in the leather bar stool. Beth nodded while watching Daryl expertly navigate the bar while mixing and preparing each of their drinks. "Are you guys like seeing each other or sleeping together?" Rosita asked before getting defensive with the look she was receiving form Beth. "Hey, if you've got dibs, you've got dibs. Didn't think you were into his type though." Rosita stated raising her hands up in surrender.

"I don't have dibs, Rosita, he isn't a damn object, he's a human being. No one has dibs." Beth quipped back in a snarky tone.

"Who pissed in her Wheaties?" Rosita whispered under her breath as she got up from her chair and went to wade through the crowded bar.

"Beth?" a familiar voice sounded off behind her.

Oh just fucking great! Could this night get any better?! Beth thought to herself as she turned back around and seen Gareth.

"Hey I seen you walk in, I just wanted to come over here and apologize for that stuff that went down at the diner." He said.

"Consider it forgotten." Beth answered as she turned back around finding Daryl setting down all of the drinks he had prepared.

"Hope ya like it." Daryl said to Beth with a small smile. After Tara and Maggie found a couch to lounge in leaving the two alone, Daryl finally spoke up again. "It's on the house tonight. I owe ya. I wasn't sure how ta get ahold of ya to let you know I wouldn't be gettin' outta work until 3."

"It's alright. I feel bad for not really giving you a chance to deny me on dinner tonight." She said before picking up the pink drink. "Tomorrow night?" Beth asked in hopes that he would agree to reschedule.

"I'm workin' tomorrow at the restaurant." Daryl says before turning around and pouring two shots. Noticing the small bulge in Daryl's back pocket Beth stretched her body across the cool marble bar top and over the other side slipping her hand in his pocket to retrieve what she assumed was a cell phone. "What the hell?!" Daryl shouted as her hand dipped into his pocket pressing against the cheek of his ass. He turned his head to see Beth's cheeks redden as she pulled the old flip phone out.

"What? You thought I was tryin ta grab yer ass?" Beth smiled devilishly.

A whistle rang out over the music alerting him to assess the area. One glance over the area had him realizing all male eyes were on Beth's body. Upon looking over her body himself he felt his blood heat and head south as he seen the very bottom of her round ass exposed from her short dress. He cleared his throat gaining her attention from his phone as he nodded towards her trying to nonchalantly let her know to correct herself.

"Maybe ya need ta worry bout yer own ass, since it's showin' off." He chuckled.

"Well, it is a full moon tonight." She winked as she sat back down and continued showing attention to his phone. Daryl could feel that his cheeks were on fire but he could care less. This was the most carefree he had seen Beth without her being five sheets to the wind. "Who even has these blocks anymore?" Beth said with a chuckle.

"Someone who's satisfied with the basic thangs in life." he said to her causing her to look up at him with a confused look. "I'll put it this way, Ya look nice tonight but I'm sure you'd look just as good in a tank and sweats." he said quickly feeling a little embarrassed he had said it out loud.

"Well Thank you." she said with a bright smile before closing his phone and placing it in front of him. "You have my number now." She said softly with a smile that had him blushing. He grabbed the phone from the counter and placed it back in his pocket before walking to the other end of the bar to help another patron.

"Oh my! Is that the Greene Sisters?" A deep barreling voice boomed. Beth turned finding Tyrese giving Maggie a bear hug. "Come on ladies, ya'll are getting the special treatment tonight. VIP." he said as he motioned for them to follow him to the large roped of corner that was furnished with the most plush leather couches and biggest chandelier in the place. "Hey Daryl!" He shouted towards the bar. "These ladies are on the house tonight." Daryl nodded in understanding as he eyed Beth sitting on the couch that faced the bar. She crossed her legs, showing her long slender, milky skin that he wanted to wrap around him.

Damnit Dixon, get a grip on yourself. She just needs a friend. He thought to himself while shaking his head in attempt to shake the idea from his mind. This was gonna be a long night.


	11. Stay With Me

A/N: Don't kill me ya'll, I promise, we will eventually get them where we want them (Between the sheets). Again, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, Just this messed up form of torture that they go through. Again, Thank you for the reviews and follows, and a big thank you to Carowen for being my muse and co-writer on this chapter. P.S. if you are interested in some one shots go check out SlinginBethylShots on Tumblr.

Having Beth in the bar was causing Daryl to be unfocused.  
>"Hey Bud, could use a drink down here." the clean cut man said with a rough voice. He was a regular named Phillip, usually in here with a blonde named Andrea but she wasn't here with him tonight.<br>"Sorry bout that." Daryl said before sneaking one last glance at the beauty in the corner. "What can I getcha?" Daryl asked the man.

"She's a looker ain't she?" Phillip said looking over at Beth. "Sorry to say, but she's too rich for your blood, son. She's built for men like me. Men like that." Phillip said gesturing with a nod of his head towards where Beth sat. Daryl looked over to where Beth was only to find that a group of men had now joined her and her friends. Among the men was the one person he had wanted to see the least. Gareth, sitting next to Beth with his arm placed on the back of the couch behind her. Beth sat with her arms crossed leaning away from him as the slimeball talked. Satisfied with Beth's body language he faced back to Phillip. "I'll take that scotch on ice." Phillip said as he pulled a cigar from his lapel. As Daryl walked away he couldn't help but feel that Phillip was right, Beth was to rich for his blood. He had stated it to her himself. _Someone who likes the basic thangs in life. _Here he was a man living in a shack for a cabin in the middle of the woods, a flip phone, working three jobs not to just get by but just to make himself busy. He wasn't a social butterfly like the gorgeous creature he was fawning over. Nope, he was just a basic man lusting after something that was unobtainable. Daryl sighed pouring the scotch into the glass before taking it back to the man that had just ruined his night.

"Hey, been a long week. Guess we don't need to let loose. Did you get that Mamet case file I sent you?" Gareth gave her that all business tone, his eyes scanning over her.

"Yes I visited him earlier today. He seems like a man that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He seems too smart to be in jail. Can we talk about this later though?" she crossed her arms looking over to Maggie who is eyeing her from the side and trying to fight a grin.

Gareth gave her that charming smile she'd seen him use in court a thousand times, the smile that made you drop your guard. "You're right, no business tonight. What are you drinking? Let me get the next round."

"I'm alright." Beth said standing up from the couch and taking a few steps.  
>"You could get us some Blue Balls." Maggie said with a giggle. Gareth gave her a puzzling look.<br>"Its a drink." Beth said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Of course her sister would go there.  
>"Four of them?" Gareth asked standing up from the couch and straightening his jacket.<br>"That'd be two sets." Tara let out with a laugh.

The look on his face drops, the teasing tone from Tara causing him to clench his jaw.

"I bet you'd know, wouldn't you sweetheart." He said before walking over to the bar, gaining Daryl's attention and giving him that overly smug grin. "I need four Blue Balls for the VIP table." He watched as Daryl grinned back at him, the grin nearly a cocky smirk.

This situation couldn't be more perfect for Daryl at this moment. Mixing the vodka, Peach Snapps, Blue Curacao, he pours four glasses and garnishes with 2 cherries and a lemon.  
>"Six Blue Balls." Daryl said with a shit eating grin.<p>

"But I only needed four, there are only four." Gareth said raising an eyebrow at Daryl, "Where's the other two?"

Daryl scoots the shot glasses towards him, the grin still plastered over his face. "There was already two here when you placed yer order." Gareth glared back at him, Daryl turning his attention to the blonde at the end of the bar.

"Maggie, what the fuck?!" Beth snapped at her after Gareth had walked away. Maggie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You are just egging him on. He doesn't need any damn help being a sleezeball." Beth said plopping herself down on the couch across from Maggie and crossing her arms again.  
>"Come on Bethy, loosen up and have some fun. He can't do anything to ya when we are all here anyways. Plus Mr. Bartender's got a close eye on you." Maggie said with a wink.<br>"Here's your Blue Balls ladies." Gareth Said as he walked up to them.  
>"None for you, or do you not need any more?" Tara laughed again. Beth snorted as she couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"No, I'm good thanks Tara. I can go get you a Muff Diver if you want." The look on Tara's face and that was all Gareth needed to know he had one upped her. He scooted on the couch beside Beth, his arm going behind her. "If you need a ride... I got you." Beth gave him a look that could have burned a hole straight through his skull.  
>"Simmer down Sunshine. Don't get your panties in a bunch, i'm just jokin. Although from what I seen earlier, looks like you ain't got none on." He said with a wink. Beth wanted to crawl out of her own skin. And the feeling only became worse when the creep from earlier came into the mix.<br>"Hello Pretty Ladies. Mind if I join?" Phillip said with a grin that made Beth roll her eyes before she even thought about it.

He sat down without a formal invitation, accidently knocking over Beth's drink. "So sorry... here you can have mine." He placed the shot down before her and Beth stared at it "Come on now, don't be shy. We're all here to have a good time."

"Come on Beth you need a drink to cheers with." Rosita said picking up the glass and handing it to her. "To getting Beth Laid" she shouted out. Beth looked up seeing Daryl talking to a blonde at the end of the bar. He glanced over and Beth lipped the words 'Help Me' befored she clinked glasses with everyone and threw back the shot letting the liquid burn its way down her throat.

Daryl waved to the waitress on shift, placing four glasses of ice water on a tray. He told her to take them to the VIP table, slipping a note on a napkin under one. The waitress gave the ladies their ice water, Maggie giving her a frown. "Tell Dad at the bar we promise not to be too wasted." Beth took her glass of water and took a big sip when she noticed the napkin. She picked it up and turned it over. 'You have my number call me' was wrote out sloppily, her eyes looking up to find Daryl. He waved the cell in his hand at her. placing in on the bar.

Pulling her cell phone out from her purse she pulled up to write a text message.  
><strong>~Can you text on that ancient thing? -B<strong>

Beth sat her phone in her lap with a smile. Her phone pinged with a reply immediately.  
><strong>~Ok Smartass, guess I won't help ya then. - D<strong>

Beth looked up to see he had set his phone back down and had walked away to help another customer. Her cheeks were feeling warm and she decided to go with the first thing that popped into her mind. Afraid if she didn't write it she would chicken out, she hit the send button before she could second guess herself.  
><strong>~Whatcha gonna help me with Mr. Dixon? - B<strong>

Beth's face flushed as she read the text that she had just sent Daryl.  
>"What is it Bethy?" Maggie asked as she walked over to sit next to her sister.<br>"Whatcha Doin' Beth. You seem a little preoccupied. Put your phone away and enjoy your company." Gareth said putting his hand on her shoulder with a squeeze. Beth stood up abruptly instantly feeling dizzy. She grabbed her water, purse and phone and left the VIP area without a word. She sat her empty glass of water down on the bar as she made her way to the bathroom. The crowd was starting to thin out and the night started coming to a close. A dark figure was at the end of the hall near the bathrooms, a mans hand going on her shoulder.

"You look a little tipsy, let me help you." Just then Daryl came around the corner, the sharp dressed man letting go of Beth.

"I got her Phillip." Daryl said as he walked up behind Beth.  
>"I'm sure she'd much rather like my help, Son." Phillip said as Beth swayed back and forth.<br>"Daryl?" Beth asked not seeing the man behind her but only hearing his voice.  
>"I gotcha Beth." He said placing his hand on the small of her back leading her into the woman's bathroom. Beth's body felt on fire, she wasn't sure if it was from the shot or from Daryl's hand on her back. The dizzying spell increased causing her to trip. Daryl caught her pulling her back against his chest.<br>"Daryl?" Beth breathed, her breathing quickened and she placed her hand over his that was placed firmly on her stomach.  
>"Hmm?" Daryl hummed in her ear causing chills to erupt down her spine.<br>"He's wrong, I'd much rather have your help." Beth said as she turned her head to look at him, causing her lips to brush against his. Then it hit her, this sour taste that filled her mouth and made her lurk forward. Daryl stepped out of the way, holding back her hair as she let the contents of her stomach spill all over the bathroom floor. "I think I need to go home."

Those were the last words she said as she collapsed backwards into Daryl's arms. He held her limp body in his strong arms. _Here we go again_. Daryl thought to himself, carrying Beth out to the employee lounge and lying her on the couch. The waitress from earlier came in, staring at the situation before her.

"Kandy, do you care to close the bar for me tonight. I'll owe you." He asked and she winked at him as she took her apron off.

"If you know that sweet little thing your friend there was partying with, I'd love her number." she replied, Daryl nodded as he slipped on his jacket and picked Beth and her belongs up in his arms.

"She ok?" Gareth asked as Daryl exited the bar.  
>"Fuck you!" Daryl seethed.<br>"What the fuck did I do?" Gareth asked as Daryl walked away leaving Gareth behind, he would just deal with that dumbass later.  
>Daryl reached the parking lot and stopped, scanning the parking lot for Beth's car and finally spotting it in the back corner of the lot. He had made it about half way arcross the parking lot when she started to stir in his arms.<br>"Put me down!" she screamed before opening her eyes. Upon opening her eyes she seen that it was Daryl who had her and not the grabby hands of Gareth or that creep from the bar. Daryl reached the passenger side of her car and sat her on her feet.  
>"What are you doing?" Beth asked as she sat there puzzled.<p>

"Helpin' ya. Somebody spiked yer drink... you sure as hell didn't have enough to make you this damn tipsy. Let me get ya home, okay?" The soft blue of his eyes made her go lax, her body molding into her passenger seat.

"You can stay, if ya want." she whispered. Daryl looked back at her as he started the car. Did she really want him to stay, did she want company or something more.

+"Nah... just makin sure that asshole don't try anythang else." She let her hand come up and run through the long hair over his shirt collar. "Daryl... it's okay. Really. It's not like you haven't stayed before." Daryl wasn't sure if was the alcohol or the drugs in her system that was making her so bold, but he sort of liked it.

"Let's go getcha some food. Soak up whatever Lawyer Slimeball slipped ya." Daryl said knowing food should help this situation. Then he'd really know if this was what she actually wanted.  
>He pulled out of the parking lot headed to the diner they had been to before. It was the only place in town that would be open at this hour.<br>"Daryl?" Beth asked, eyes closed and resting against the back of the seat.  
>"Hmm?" he replied.<br>"Do you like me just as a friend?" Beth asked. Daryl was in a tough spot. That argument at the diner insinuated that she just wanted a friend, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't want her more than that. But would telling her the truth hurt his odds of even being able to make a friend out of her instead.  
>"What do ya want from me Girl?" he said in a low growl. He was frustrated in both the emotional and sexual sense.<p>

"The truth." She said looking over at him with a no-nonsense look in her eyes. "Since you can't go runnin' off scared." she said before looking back to the road.

"Ya want the truth, huh?" he let out a maniacal laugh. "I've seen things, been through things, ya wouldn't understand. You with yer fancy dresses, phones, cars, money. Ya wouldn't know what ta do with yerself if you stepped a damn foot in my shoes. Ya want me to open up to ya? ya want me to cry about how my Pa beat me within an inch of death on numerous occasions? Ya want me ta tell ya that I ain't never had nothin nice in my life." He was seething, breathing heavy and pushing harder on the pedal. "Ya want me ta tell ya that the only friend i had beside Merle was a stray dog i passed in the woods and i kept hidden away from my house so my Pa wouldn't know? Ya wanna know that he found him, beat me to a pulp and then made me watch him beat my only friend to death with my baseball bat. Is that the kinda truth, the kinda closeness ya want?" He slammed on the brakes pulling to the side of the road. "Or do ya want me to tell ya i'm lonely, my only family is locked up and for some reason i can't stop thinkin boutcha? You want me to admit that i want you as a friend but i also wanna be buried so damn deep inside you it scares me. But you are right, I'm scared. I'm scared because i'm lonely, and i wantcha as a friend, but i also want to fuck you into next week but I can't admit that can i? Cause little miss perfect doesn't get involved with her clients." he unbuckled his seatbelt and was turning to unlatch the door when Beth whispered.  
>"That didn't stop ya a month ago after the wedding." her voice was small.<br>"Ya think i fucked you while you were black out drunk?" He paused. "Is that whatcha think of me?" he huffed out a breath pulling on the handle of the door and leaving Beth alone in the car.

Beth felt the tears prick her eyes but she didn't want to cry. She could tell he wasn't the type of man that wanted pity. She exited the car walking up to Daryl who was smoking his cigarette feverishly. She lowered her eyes and started to pick at the cuticles on her fingers. "You aren't the only one with scars Daryl." She took off the leather bracelet with the sliver crucifix on it and held her wrist up to him. "Yeah this was of my own doing but that doesn't make me weak. It doesn't mean I ain't never known pain. We've walked different paths but we've both felt the bitterness of being on that road alone. I have my sister, my family but sometimes I might as well be alone. I get you more than you think I do. You don't know me... thanks for judging the book by it's cover asshole." She said before she started walking away from him.

"Oh well excuse me Princess, i didn't realize you were the only one who had the right ta judge." He said bitterly as he stomped out his cigarette.

She crossed her arms over her chest, her high hells clicking the pavement. "When did I ever judge you? I'm not the one pointing fingers and swinging arms. You're lashing out at me cause you can't face the truth. We might not have fucked the other night but you want to... I see it Daryl. You can lie to yourself but don't lie to me. Jesus fucking Christ Daryl... I'm done playing games with you." She crossed the distance between them and let her lips claim his in a heated and wanton kiss.

Daryl pulled away. "God woman, can ya make up yer damn mind? One minute ya don't want shit ta do with me, the next yer throwin yerself at me after a few fucking drinks. Yer like a goddamn hurricane of mixed signals Girl. Get in the fuckin car, i'm takin yer ass home. Fuck the food." Daryl said walking towards the drivers side again.

She stood at the back of the car, taking off her high heels and tossing them at him.

"Fuck you and fuck this shit. I want you goddammit. What more do I have to do to make that clear to you. Do you need me to strip right here?" Daryl turned back to her as she started to hike up the hem of the dress.

"What the fuck is wrong with you girl? Keep yer damn clothes on and get in the car. You can keep throwin' yerself at me right now but it ain't gonna make a damn bitta difference out here on the side of the damned road." Daryl hollered at her as she continued to lift her dress, exposing the tops of her thighs. Daryl licked his lips before striding over and picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder.

She kicked and screamed, tried to get him to set her down.

"Daryl, put me down." She screamed at him as he put her in the passenger seat and locked her seatbelt.

"Stay... put." he growled out before he jumped in the drivers seat, the back of his throat so dry he would drink the entire bar.


	12. Sugar

A/N: Shout out to my muse and now co-writer Carowen! I'd be lost without you girl! Again, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THIS HURRICANE OF A MESS THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN. Also, I do apologize for not updating like i used to. I have been handling a lot lately, and between having 3 stories i'm trying to work on, a One Shot Tumblr Page I am co-writing on with Carowen24 it's been extremely hard trying to balance real life on top of it all. So, I will be updating this every week or so along with Dorm Days, which is a hurricane of it's own. I am planning to work on Breaking the Law and Dorm Days from now on until Dorm Days is completed and i can pick back up on Crescendo. This decision is based on the fact that the place it has been left at in Crescendo is satisfactory unlike these two. Hopefully you all understand. I love and appreciate every one of you! Hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is for you guys 3

Beth crossed her arms as Daryl slammed down on the gas. She stared out the window of the car, frustrated that he had just rejected her advancement. She closed her eyes to fight the burning tears that were fighting to break free. Beth had fallen asleep on the way to her house and Daryl took the opportunity to stop at the diner to get some food for her for when she woke up. He knew that whatever Gareth had slipped her had to still be in her system and was probably the reason she was acting so boldly but he knew she needed something to soak it up because even with as badly as he wanted her he didn't want her like that. She was groggy and her head was pounding when Daryl woke her to take her up to her apartment. She put her arm over his shoulder as he braced her weight with one arm around her waist and held onto the take out bag at the same time.

"Daryl, I'm sorry, really." Her tears were perched on the edge of her eyes and he wanted to take back everything he'd said to put them there.

"It's okay princess, let's just get you something to eat and to bed." She was grateful for his help and the tenderness he was showing her now. As she took the keys to her apartment out of her purse she saw the red light blinking on her phone. She handed him the keys as she scrolled through her phone to find 10 text from Maggie and 5 missed calls.

**~Beth, why in the hell are you not answering the phone - M  
>~You better be getting laid - M<br>~Hello? -M  
>~Where are you? -M<br>~Are you ok? -M  
>~Did Daryl take you home? -M<br>~Bethany Greene Answer your damn phone! -M  
>~I am coming to your house! -M<br>~Where are you? I'm at your house and you aren't here! -M  
>~God Damn It Beth, Answer me! -M <strong>

"Fuck!" Beth said as she read over the text messages Maggie had left her.  
>"What?" Daryl asked sitting her food in front of her on the coffee table.<br>"Maggie is gonna kill me." Beth said before looking down at the burger in front of her.  
>"She'll get over it." He said as he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and placed it in front of her. He sat down across from her watching her and making sure she ate her food and drank the water. He picked up his cup of coffee and sipped on it as she went to take the first bite of food. The smell turned her stomach and she pushed it back. Daryl picked it up and sat beside her. "You're gonna eat this or I'm gonna fed it to you... you're choice."<p>

"Ugh" she huffed out. "Who died and made you boss?" she said as she grabbed the burger from him. Beth took a deep breath, holding it as she took a bite.  
>"Your common sense is what died. Why the hell would ya take a drink from that dipshit?" He said as he took another sip of his coffee.<br>"I didn't think he would drug me. Apparently the man is more insane than i thought." she said before taking another bite.  
>"No, apparently he has a damn death wish." Daryl said as he stood up and walked over to the balcony slider door. Pulling the door open he let in the cool fall fresh air and then sitting back down next to her.<p>

"Death wish? Do you mean to track him down and kick his ass?" She took another small bite of the burger as Daryl lit up a cigarette.

"I know where to find him... courthouse is easy to find." He took a draw and blew the smoke out his nose.

"Courthouse? This wasn't Gareth... the drink was from that guy who tried to help me at the bathroom... uh, Phillip." Daryl felt his jaw clench, he really wanted to kick Gareth ass just for flirting with her. This new development was something he'd have to check into later, maybe ask Ty about him when he worked again. Beth finished her meal in silence as Daryl pondered the new issue created tonight. She finished off her glass of water before leaning into Daryl and wrapping her arms around his torso, placing her head on his chest and giving him a squeeze. He tensed beneath her and she released him quickly realizing his discomfort.  
>"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to get in your bubble." Beth said as she sat back up. Daryl stood up without a word, walking to the balcony and flicking his cigarette over the edge. Beth watched as Daryl leaned against the railing for a few moments, looking over the town. Beth stood up walking over to the door. leaning against the frame. "I guess i'll go lay down, you are more than welcome to stay here and i will take you back to the bar in the morning to get your bike." she paused. "I'd understand if you didn't want to stay, i know i made this night a little awkward." she said softly as she closed her eyes for a moment and then turned away to go to bed. His grip on her arm stopped her in her tracks.<p>

"I can stay. Sleep... that's it. When something happens between us, it won't be because of booze." His hand burned her skin, his grip making her core go wet. She took his hand and lead him to her bedroom, her heart hammering in her chest. She took a t-shirt and sleeping shorts from the top drawer and walked into the bathroom. Daryl sat on the edge of her bed, kicking his boots off.

"_What the fuck Dixon... how in the hell did this happen?_" He ran his hand through his hair and wanted to bolt. When she stepped out in her pink shirt and shorts, her pert nipples pressing hard through the pink material, he had to catch his breath as his cock pushed against his zipper.

He was struggling with himself now, how in the hell was he going to make it through the night?  
>Beth's whole body was on fire, her hardened nipples betraying her scorching skin. The bed was a King, something she had gotten a graduation gift from her parents. She felt so tiny in the huge bed, lonely, but her father had insisted that one day she would share that bed with her husband and children and they would need the room, so she didn't argue. She wouldn't be lonely tonight though, and the thought made her clinch her legs together for friction. Daryl was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands again before running his hands through his hair and looking back at her again.<br>"How ya feelin'?" he asked standing up from the bed and removing his vest and bowtie.

"Better, now that I know you're staying." She said honestly to him, her face not hiding her elation that he was here and willing to share a bed with her. That kiss back on the side of the road had been playing over and over in her mind as she changed into her night clothes but now that she was faced with Daryl before her sitting on her bed, she felt shy.

It was obvious that Beth was nervous as she played with the hem of her tshirt. Daryl was nervous too. This was a first for him as well. He had never shared a bed with a girl, a woman before. He had always been a quick hit it and quit it man that didn't stick around for cuddling after sex. But that wasn't even on the table tonight anyways. Daryl contemplated if he was going to remove his shirt, feeling restricted in the crisp collared shirt and dress pants that hugged in all the right places or so the ladies at the bar said.  
>"I have a pair of sweats and a tshirt of my brothers that you can use." Beth offered. Daryl nodded crossing over to stand behind her waiting for her to retrieve the clothing. Beth hadn't heard him move, but she could feel he was close, she felt like electricity had been ignited over her skin and her breathing quickened when she turned around finding him only a few inches away from her.<br>"Thanks." Daryl said as he grabbed the pants and shirt she had offered him and walked into the bathroom she had just came out from. After a few moments he emerged, the shirt hugging tight against his shoulders and biceps, causing the material to tighten over his broad chest. Beth was already in bed, goosebumps covering her sheet covered body. She wanted him but she knew he wouldn't have any part of it. Daryl walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing in and facing away from her, sticking to the edge of the bed where they wouldn't stand a chance at touching. "Beth?" he whispered out.

"Hmm?" she hummed as her heavy lids closed.  
>"'Night." he said awkwardly before walking around to the other side of the bed.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl woke a few hours later to a familiar noise he hadn't heard in a while. A woman moaning. He laid there for a moment trying to grasp where he was when he remembered he was at Beth's house, in Beth's bed, with Beth. His dick twitched at the thought. Beth. Looking over to the other side of the bed he seen her and this dick went from twitching to as hard as a rock in seconds. Her head was arched back in her pillow, blanket down at her feet, legs bent and spread, hand gripping a breast under her shirt, breathing labored with small moans escaping her lips. He didn't know if she was awake and relieving herself because she thought he was asleep but he wouldn't move just in case she was. He knew it was wrong but he watched as she clinched her thighs together before pushing a hand down into her shorts. Her breathing quickened, as she played with herself inside her shorts. Her moans became more frequent between gasps for breath. His dick was throbbing and he reached down to adjust himself against the straining fabric of his pants. A groan slipped from his lips and he quickly looked back at Beth's face to see if she had noticed him. She didn't stop playing with herself and she didn't open her eyes leading him to believe she was having a very wet dream. Rolling over to his side he propped his head on his hand as he watched her every move, memorizing them, memorizing every sound that fell from her lips as she pleased herself. He could see her hand working feverishly under her shorts and the ripple forming between her brows as she fought to find the right spot.  
>"Beth." He breathed her name in his sleepy voice which came out sounding more like a soft growl. Just then her back arched off the bed, her breathing hitched and her movements slowed as she let out the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, his name in a breathy moan dripping from her lips.<br>"Daryl." she said in recognition as her eyes snapped open. "Daryl!" she panicked sitting up quickly and facing him in a flash. Daryl sat up in the bed as she sprang up and stared at him. He tried not to grin at her but he couldn't hide the pleased look on his face.

"Good dream?" He chuckled out but the fact of the matter was he wanted to rip those shorts from her sweet little ass and fuck her senseless.

"Uh... no. I need a shower." She jumped from the bed and padded off towards the bathroom. Daryl sat there listening to the water hit the shower walls and wondered what her body looked like under the spray of hot water as it cascaded over her and down the curves of her body. The aching in his groin returned and he was fighting with everything in him not to jack off right there. The water stayed on for a while and he wondered if she'd fallen asleep in there. He patted towards the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Beth?" The water was still spraying against the shower walls and in her hurry she had forgotten to lock the door. He eased the door open and found her sitting in the floor of the shower, fully dressed, under the water, crying. "Hey." Daryl said after silently walking over to the shower and crouching down next to her. "Hey." he repeated placing a hand on her face to make her look up at him. She was a mess. Her hair matted to her face and neck in a sopping wet mess. Her makeup running down her face. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and he hadn't seen anything so beautifully broken in his life. "Spill it." he stated.

She pointed to the towel on the rack and he retrieved it for her. She stood up and he wrapped it around her, holding her hand as she stepped out. As she sat on the bench next to his clothes, Daryl turned off the water. She rubbed the towel over her wet hair and tried not to cry gain. She heard him walking towards her as he squatted down before her. He took the towel from her hands and wiped the massacre that was down running down her face.

"Sorry." She said as she found her voice again.

"Girl, you ain't got nothin' to be sorry for. I was a dick... sorry about that." Beth gave him a brief smile as Daryl's hand rested on her cheek.

"I'm a mess. Let me get changed and we'll talk." Daryl handed her the towel back and exited the bathroom. Before he closed the door he heard her call his name. He jarred the door open and found her standing now in only a towel. "My memory is a little fuzzy. I know I kissed you but not much else. Did you or did you not say you wanted to fuck my brains out." His jaw fell open as he stared at her and she dropped the towel to the floor. Beth had started this night determined and even though it was now six in the morning, she wasn't going to give up that easy. She decided now was better than ever.  
>"Beth." his voice cracked between warning and want.<br>"Is that a yes?" she asked as she took a step forward. Daryl pushed the door open all the way stopping her next step.  
>"Nah, this is." He said before taking two quick strides taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. She stumbled back into the shower against the shower wall, Daryl pressed fully against her, she could feel his erection pressing into her hip.<p>

Daryl couldn't believe he was doing this. She had her firm rules and he had his. Beth was just semi-drunk and drugged a few hours ago and here they were going at it like two horny teenagers. He didn't care, he wanted her, had wanted nothing else since the day he saw her. Beth moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid over hers and he became so painfully hard it hurt. Daryl pulled back from her, the two of them breathless. "Are ya sure?" He had to know, he didn't want to be a mistake to her. Beth stood there, her back against the cool tile and the realization hit her that she was going to fuck Daryl Dixon, her once client, the bad boy she met in an interrogation room. She bit her lip looking up at him through her lashes and nodded. Her hands were on his sides and she slid them down to his waist, lightly pushing the material over his hips. She looked down as they fell to the floor, his manhood now freed from it's confines. Her body shook in anticipation and she rubbed her thighs together without thinking. Her hands slid up from his hips to the hem of his shirt pushing the material up before his hands grasped her wrists.  
>"The shirt stays on, princess." he said before pulling her arms up above her head and dipping his head down to take a breast in his mouth. The feel of his tongue on her nipple, the way he was licking and sucking the over sensitive bud was driving her wild. She didn't care that he wanted his shirt to stay on, she would find a way to touch his chest later. As Daryl rolled her nipples into hard pert buds, she ground her hips against him, against his erection. "Fuck." Daryl growled out and Beth smirked.<p>

"That's what I'm asking for, sugar." she said softly as she pressed her head back against the tile in pleasure. He gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, her legs now straddling him. Her hot, wet core was so close to the head of his cock all she had to do was wiggle and he'd be inside her. Daryl held her tight, his fingers pressed into the creamy flesh of her back side. Beth tossed back her head again as he placed feather light kisses between her breasts, over her shoulders and up the side of her neck. As he sunk his teeth into her neck, she let out a moan, her hips jerking.

"Goddammit Beth... yer so fuckin' beautiful." he growled against her neck. She moaned again and he moved his hips back and gave her a hard, quick thrust. She looked like an angel and now he knew that she felt like heaven too, as her warm velvet walls surrounded him. He felt lost. He wanted her in the most primal of ways. He wanted to mark her. Make her his. Never to be tainted by another man but him. He didnt know where this was coming from or why, all he cared about was being base deep in the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He pressed his body firmly into hers as he thrusted his dick into her slick opening. He could feel the ball slowly growing tight in his lower abdomen and knew he wouldnt last long if he kept this up. He reached down pulling her legs from around his waist, he pulled himself from her regretting the decision immediately at the loss of her body's grip around his throbbing cock.  
>"No dont stop." Beth pleaded.<br>"Dont wanna end the show too soon." Daryl growled against her neck before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Walking back into the bedroom he tossed her onto the bed and knelt at the edge of it. He gripped her thighs tight as he pulled her core to him before diving his tongue inside her opening. The moan that left her at that moment reminded him of what started all this in the first place.  
>"This happen in yer dream, sex kitten?" He asked after running his tongue up her slit and over her engorged bundle of nerves.<br>"This is so much better." She moaned out as he placed his mouth back on her again, sucking on her clit.  
>"Sweetest Georgia Peach ive ever had." He said licking his lips and looking up to meet her blown pupils staring down at him. His dick was throbbing by this point, aching for release but he had wanted to make her come first knowing if he slipped back inside her tight walls he was only going to last a few minutes. He ran his tongue up her slit one more time before sucking her clit into his mouth once again. Her breathing was beginning to become labored and her chest was heaving as she gripped the back of his head in her hands, pushing his mouth more firmly against her. Listening to her moans becoming louder as each second passed he took two fingers rubbing her opening with them before pushing them deep inside of her, curling them to the front. He found the spongy flesh and began massaging the small area that he knew would push her over the edge and explode her nerve endings. Beth's hands were gripping his hair tightly as she finally let out the breath that she was holding and moaned his name loudly. As she came all over his chin, not wasting anytime he pulled himself from her core to climb over her thrusting his cock deep inside her throbbing walls. He placed his arms under her, putting his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place as he pounded into her repeatedly. She was just starting to come down from her climax when she started moaning wildly again.<br>"Oh God! Daryl, right there. Oh my God. Yes! Keep hitting that spot!" She growled out to him through moans of pleasure. "Oh fuck!" She moaned before her walls started their convulsions again, gripping his dick inside of her, causing him to drop his head to her shoulder as he moaned. With one final thrust, her walls were gripping him, milking him of every drop he had to give, filling her with himself, with his cum. Marking her, he bit down on her collarbone as he spilled himself deep inside of her tight little body. They laid, sated and sweaty, against each other, Daryl letting his orgasm flow through and over him like a tidal wave of utter bliss. He rolled off of her, Beth's hand going to her chest as she quivered beside him. She looked more beautiful now than she did before he made love to her. She was glistening and flushed, her blue eyes two big pools of raging ocean. Beth sat up, her breathing starting to return to normal. Her hand rested on his stomach, her head lolling forward as the blonde hair hid her face. He rose up, pulling her hair behind her shoulder.

"You okay?" He had to make sure. She was quiet and he wasn't sure if she regretted it or not.

"Yeah, perfect actually. I've never had anyone do that to me before." The smirk on her face made his heart leap, he was glad that she told him that, that he brought her to a place of pure euphoria. He gave her a kiss before he headed off to the bathroom and then it hit him, they didn't use protection.

"Jesus Christ." He slapped his forehead, wondering if Beth had came to the same conclusion. Daryl walked back into the bedroom. "Tell me your on birth control." He said before stopping in his tracks. She was asleep, tangled in the sheets, hair wild from sex. Her face holding a content angelic smile as she slept.

"What? Birth Control? No." She sat up in the bed wiping her eyes, the smile on her face now a look of utter terror as the realization struck her hard. Daryl paced the bedroom, his hands rubbing over his face and hair.

"You should've told me to stop, you should've said something... anything." He started putting his clothes back on, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. He went through the money he had, hoping it was enough to get her the fix. Beth gathered the sheet up around her naked body and followed him to the front door.

"Daryl... we need to talk. We need to figure this out." She blinked at him as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I am figuring this out. I'm gonna get you that morning after pill." he said as he started to step out of the door.

"No." Her voice came weak, but the word was strong enough to knock the wind out of Daryl.

"No?" he huffed. "No?!" He said stepping back in the door. "What ya want from me girl? huh?" he said slamming the door behind him. He didn't really know if he was mad at her decision or if he was just mad at himself for not thinking straight. "Ya really want a kid with some piece a shit nobody that ya had to save from gettin put in the slammer?" he yelled. Beth had tears rolling down here face as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I can't kill it if it is there." she whispered looking down at her stomach. She wiped her face, straightening her back as she stepped up to Daryl, determination in her eyes. "Go if you want to, you don't have to worry if I am. If you believe you are that sorry piece of shit you say you are, go ahead and leave. And never come back!" she yelled at him poking his chest as she screamed. Daryl stood there letting her yell. It was his fault and he couldn't blame her for it.  
>"Goodbye Beth." he said quickly before turning around and walking out the door without glancing back once. The door slammed behind him and Beth broke down again, falling to her knees.<p> 


	13. Bound To You

A/N: I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS! AND I"M NOT LEAVING A NOTE BECAUSE I"M JUST TOO DAMN EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! ;) ENJOY!

Daryl had avoided Beth at all costs for the next two weeks. He couldn't stand to see her again after what he had done. He felt like a fucking dick and he regretted it. That was one thing that didn't sit well with Daryl, regret. But he hadn't regretted what happened with Beth, just how it went down afterwards. Daryl had played the cat and mouse game with her before but he was sure that his chances of making things right were ruined when he walked away from her, leaving her with tears in her eyes, those same eyes and tears that haunted his every sleepless night.

Beth had been avoiding Daryl at all costs for the first week, unsure if she was pregnant or not had been stressful enough and she didn't need to add him on top of it. After she had taken the test and seen the minus sign she sighed with relief. Sure she had wanted kids but not like this. She had always dreamed of marrying and then having children, not the other way around, although there was nothing wrong with it if it had actually panned out that way. But just because she wasn't pregnant didn't mean she was willing to forgive his freak out. No, she was going to bask in the glory of it all. She wasn't pregnant this was true, but Daryl wouldn't know that. For all the heartache he had given to her in the past week, she was going to return it tenfold in the form of torture.

****ONE WEEK LATER****

He saw the flash of blonde walking up to the garage causing him to do a doubletake. His heart dropped as he watched her walk up, her top flowing in the wind and away from her stomach. It had been three weeks, was that long enough that flowy shirts were necessary? Daryl wasn't sure but all he knew was she was here, in front of him, about to deliver him some news.  
>"Daryl, I've got something I've got to talk to you about." Beth said as Daryl stood up, wiping his hands on his red rag and preparing himself. Daryl felt like he was going to get sick. He was going to be a Dad and he had no idea how to be one since he grew up with one that didn't want to be one. That thought struck him hard as he thought about his actions towards her, he wasn't any better than his old man.<br>"Daryl, Your brother was wanted in a few other cities in Coweta County and they are wanting to add some time to his sentence. If the Judge agrees, that's adding another 3 years." she said catching his attention. Daryl shook his head trying to process what she had just told him.  
>"Ok, I can handle that. I mean I thought you were here to talk about us." he said as he looked up at her again.<p>

"There is no us." Beth said coldly, her face turning as white as stone as her hand went to her stomach. Nausea hit her at that very moment, her nerves getting the best of her in this very awkward situation.  
>"Beth." he whispered out, trying to reach for her hand and fighting to find the words to apologize to her.<br>"No. No, you made that abundantly clear when you walked out. And now I'm going to do the same." Beth said as she turned on her toes and walked out from the garage. Daryl stood there in shock, unsure of how to handle this situation. He'd had one night stands before, just none quite this complicated. And he wouldn't be being honest with himself if he said he wasn't wanting more than a one time tryst with Beth but he had gone and royally fucked that up. The rest of his day at the shop had gone much better than his conversation with Beth. He had to figure out some way to make it up to Beth. He didn't know how but he knew there had to be something. He closed the garage heading home to get a quick shower before heading to MaGuire's for work. He walked into the kitchen, Jimmy and Zach working hard on preparing food. Carol was grabbing a bottle of wine from the chiller and heading to the Cork Room.  
>"Got a couple in the Cork Room tonight." Carol said to him over her shoulder.<br>"Only two people?" Daryl asked, confused how a group of 2 people got the room that required a 15 person minimum.  
>"Yeah our friend Beth and some skeezeball." Jimmy said.<br>"Sure sound like a jealous 'friend' there Jimmy. Aren't you married now to her best friend? How does that work, marrying the ex's best friend?" Zach asked with a cocky grin.  
>"The breakup was mutual. We were better off friends than lovers." Jimmy said as he flipped a steak on the grill.<br>"Beth Greene?" Daryl asked confused as all hell. How had he worked with these guys for months but never once known they were friends of Beth's? The wedding. Jimmy's wedding. It hit him like a ton of bricks, they weren't making this up. "Ya'll used to be a thing?" he asked as he put his apron on.  
>"Yeah we were high school sweethearts. Went our separate ways. Why?" Jimmy said looking over at Daryl. Daryl shrugged his shoulders like his question meant nothing but small talk.<br>"She's a catch. Most beautiful girl in town and she won't date a damn soul." Zach said shaking his head as he prepared a plate to go in the window under the warmer.  
>"Looks like she finally did though. That guy is a cocky bastard, don't see what she sees in him." Jimmy said setting the steak on a plate for Zach to prepare.<br>"She's with someone?" Daryl ask nonchalantly.  
>"Yeah, that slimy defense attorney Gareth." Zach said placing another plate in the window. Daryl clinched his fists, wanting to storm in the room and punch that little prick out. "You alright Daryl?" Zach asked looking over at him.<br>"Just a long day is all." Daryl said unclenching his fists and starting on a few appetizers that came through the printer.  
>"You guys got that hummus plate ready for the Cork Room?" Carol said walking back into the kitchen and walking over to Daryl who was getting the plate finished.<br>"Is she drinkin'?" Daryl asked catching Carol off guard.  
>"What?" Carol asked.<br>"The girl in the room. Is she drinkin'?" Daryl asked and Carol could see his body becoming tense.  
>"No, why?" She answered looking back at him.<br>"Just wondering. I don't trust that creep she's with." Daryl said before turning and getting started on the next order. Carol came back moments later holding the full plate of hummus and pita bread. "Somethin' wrong with it?" Daryl said looking up at her as she sat the plate on the counter off to the side.  
>"The girl took one bite and ran out of the room holding her mouth and stomach. Her date had me take it away." She replied shrugging her shoulders.<br>"I'll be right back." Daryl said leaving the plate he was working on sitting there, taking off his apron, and walking out into the main dining area. He scanned the area in search of her. He caught her walking from the bathroom clutching her stomach and intercepted her travels as she walked back to the Cork Room.  
>"What are you doing here?" Beth said incredulously, pausing only a moment to look at him and then trying to sidestep him to avoid the situation.<br>"Damn it Beth. Talk to me." Daryl growled out as he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in place.  
>"We aren't talking Daryl." Beth replied in a cold tone. Her eyes locking with his as she ripped her arm from his grasp and walked away from him for the second time in a day.<br>"Everything ok?" Carol asked as Daryl came back in the kitchen.  
>"Just peachy." he replied putting his apron on and got back to work.<br>"Who shit on your mood man?" Zach asked as he took of his apron since his shift had ended.  
>"Pfft." Daryl let out as he smirked and shook his head. He sure the hell wasn't talking to Beth's friends about this issue.<p>

**IN THE CORK ROOM**  
>"Are you feeling better?" Gareth asked Beth as she sat back down.<br>"Yeah, just fine. I didn't realize it was hummus." she replied. "Where were we?" she said as she smoothed her dress out and scooted herself back to the table.  
>"Here have a drink." Gareth said as slid his glass of wine her way.<br>"This is a work dinner, not a date Gareth. I don't think drinking is appropriate when we are talking about a serious situation." Beth said as she shook her head. "So Milton spilled about The Governor. He said the runners name is Martinez. Milton has never met The Governor personally but Martinez has. Martinez is his wingman, he's our in. We need to locate him so we can prove Milton's innocence and possibly take down this nasty prick." Beth said as Carol came in with their entrees.

****************************************************************************

_Daryl stood on the side of the road watching as the parade floats passed by. That's when he seen it. Beth standing with Gareth, their hands laced together. A little boy with light brown hair sitting on Gareth's shoulders. He couldn't have been older than 3 years old. His eyes bluer than the ocean, his hair hanging in his eyes and Beth's nose. Daryl seen bits of himself in the little boy, his cheekbones, his ears, his lips, and the crooked grin the little boy had while he looked down at his mother. There was no denying that the little boy was his and Daryl's heart was hammering in his chest as he watched Beth lean in catching Gareth's lips in a small loving kiss. His son looked on as he watched his mother kiss the only man he ever knew as Dad. Daryl wanted to punch someone as he walked through the crowd of people and climbed on his bike, riding away from the parade, the crowd, Beth, and his son. He ran knowing that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, his son growing up not knowing his father, watching another man hold his place as his son's dad was enough to make him insane as he pushed on the throttle more, sending the bike into high speeds. He watched as a semi pulled out in front of him, no time to stop._

Daryl woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He sat up in his bed rubbing his face with his clammy hands before rubbing his eyes with his palms and finding moisture. He had been crying in his sleep, his nightmare feeling too real. He grabbed his phone sending a text to Beth.  
><strong>I'm sorry - D<strong>

It had been short but it held sincerity. Daryl stayed awake the rest of the night, hoping beyond hope she would reply but the text never came.

**TWO NIGHTS LATER**

Daryl walked into The Silk Tie exhausted. He had been sleeping like complete shit the past couple of nights, the reoccurring nightmare stealing him from rest. He felt dead on his feet but happy for the distraction.  
>"Hey Daryl!" Rosita called out as he rounded the bar, going through the opening at the end of the bar and clocking in at the register. Rosita was already sitting in the chair next to Abe, one of the regulars.<br>"Hi, Can I get a glass of pinot noir?" the familiar voice asked the other bartender, Sasha. Daryl turned a chill running through his body as he seen Beth, at the end of the bar, in the opening he had just came through, black dress, eyes smoky, hair pulled up in a simple updo, lips painted red. _Wait, was she ordering wine?_

"You don't need that." Daryl said as Sasha slid the glass across the bar to Beth. Beth rolled her eyes as she started to walk off. He looked through the crowd to see that Tara and Maggie were there with her again tonight, no Gareth in sight. "Hey!" he said catching her elbow in his hand. He pulled her back to the office quickly without saying another word until the door was closed behind him.  
>"What now?" Beth said as she took a sip out of her glass. Daryl quickly grabbed the cup from her hands sitting it on a filing cabinet across the room. "What the hell Daryl!" she huffed out crossing her arms in front of her chest.<br>"You can't be drinkin'." he growled out, stepping in front of her.  
>"Pretty sure one glass of wine isn't going to kill me Daryl." She said as she started to turn away from him.<br>"It ain't you i'm worried about." he said as he grabbed her elbow again, stopping her.  
>"Then who exactly are you worried about?" she said looking back at him.<p>

"Our baby." he said, the words felt wrong coming out of his mouth but he would just have to get used to it, but his blood began to boil as she started to laugh.  
>"Well look who started to care!" she said in a rude tone. "Well there is no baby Daryl, you don't need to waste your caring on me." she said as she started to walk away again.<p>

"You really think I'm some heartless prick, don't ya. I ain't and I'm tired of people lookin' down their goddman noses at me. I shouldn't of walked out on ya, that ain't right. I ain't the only one in the wrong here tonight. You got some nerve makin' me think we was havin' a kid. I'd never go that low, Beth." he said causing her to turn around quickly after retrieving her drink.  
>"So not telling you if I was or wasn't is lower than turning your back on me as soon as shit got real? Why would you deserve to even know if you didn't give a shit about us at all, which walking away proved." she challenged him.<p>

"You don't know me or the shit I've been through. I'm here now, don't that count for something? I could say I'm sorry till the cows come home but that ain't gonna change the fact I was a dick to you. I like ya Beth and I know ya like me too. Don't look me in the eyes and lie to me. I remember that night and ain't ever gonna forget it." he sad while pacing the room and running his hands through his hair.

"You hurt me Daryl. That's exactly why I was so against us in the first place. I knew how this was going to end. You would use me and walk away just like the others. But you, you didn't just use me and walk away. You used me, freaked out, walked away and put me through the biggest amount of stress a single woman can go through. It's a blessing I got that minus sign. It wasn't just a sign I wasn't pregnant, it was sign that I had done the wrong thing. I made a mistake giving you a chance. I thought you were different, so don't give me all that 'You don't know what I've been through' bullshit. I gave you a chance and you proved me wrong. You are no different at all from being just as much of a prick as Gareth." she said coldly, causing him to stop in font of her.

"Who's the one walkin' away now. Miss high and mighty with her rules. I didn't ask ya to break your fuckin' rules on me. I didn't ask for any of this bullshit. I ain't like Gareth. He would have fucked ya and not gave one shit if he did knock ya up. So I ran, I got scared. Are ya happy now? You scare me... scare the shit out of me and that ain't ever happened to me before. But go ahead and treat me like dirt under yer feet. I'm use to it, darlin'." He replied, looking at her for a few minutes while she held a look of shock on her face. He shook his head kicking the chair that sat behind her before walking out of the room. Beth sat there, speechless, She didn't know if she could or even should go back out to the bar after that fiasco. She could scream or cry and with all the emotions running through her at once. She seen the sincerity behind his eyes and knew that the text he had sent her a few nights back had been heartfelt. Daryl wore the hard armor on the outside well, but his eyes is where his heart wasn't shielded. He had meant every word he spoke to her. That's why she thought she could trust him, because he was honest. But that honesty was what she was faulting him for right now. She put her head in her hands as she started to sob. When had 'having fun' turned into such a clusterfuck of emotions. No, fuck buddies weren't supposed to have emotions. She wiped at her eyes, smearing her makeup as she realized she couldn't do what she wanted, she couldn't turn her emotions off. And her emotions cared for the man that had betrayed her when times got rough. But when she thought about it some more she realized she wasn't any better. She should've come clean, regardless if he hadn't shown at the time that he cared, she should've known he would. She pulled her phone from the pocket of her dress.  
><strong>I'm so sorry, Daryl. - B<strong>

She sent it in hope he would forgive her for the hurt he had put him through, the insults she had thrown his way when all he was trying to do was the right thing. The door cracked open as she looked up to find him walking in the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.


	14. Be Good

A/N: Huge shoutout to all you lovelies that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are wonderful! If there is anything you'd love to see in this story please feel free to PM me or leave it in the review :) And again: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS P.S.: Thank you Carowen and BetaGirl09 for being such great muses :)

Sidenote: If you are not already following "Walk With An Angel" by Carowen or "Dark Desires" by BetaGirl09 you should be. These ladies are amazing writers and storytellers and their fics will either blow your mind or turn your panties into ash. ;) MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!

"Them tears best not be over me. I ain't worth cryin' over. C'mere, let's get ya back to your friends and you can forget about all this mess." Daryl said as he walked over to her and wiped away the smeared mascara.

"Daryl." the way his name rolled off her lips sounded like a plea and he couldn't do anything to keep himself from looking into her eyes. They weren't watering anymore but the hurt and regret was there in the blue orbs. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Come on." he said placing his hand on her lowerback to lead her out to the bar. "I ain't no good for you. It's probably better you realized it sooner than later." he said as he led her to the door.

"Why do you say that?" Beth asked stopping their trek to the door. Daryl looked at her, not really knowing what to say anymore. "Daryl, you're.." she started, she wanted him to know he was worth tears, love, worth it all, he was a good man.

"Don't." Daryl said, his eyes looking hard into hers. "We can't go there Beth. We already did once and look at the mess it created." he said removing his hand from her back and stepping back away from her.

"Why? We are two consenting adults. I need to feel alive. You do that to me." Beth said as she took a step towards him.

"I don't do relationships Beth." he warned.

"Ok." she replied standing up straight and wiping under her eyes to make sure all the makeup she smeared before was cleared.

"I like ya Beth, i ain't doin' that to you. You deserve better than that, better than me, better than what i can give ya. That shit never works out. Someone falls in love and gets hurt, been there done that. I don't wanna be the reason for your tears." he said as he started to turn away from her.

"Then don't make me cry." she replied softly. The words were strong even though they had been spoken in a whisper and the force of them were close to knocking Daryl off his feet.

"Beth I can't promise that." Daryl said trying to warn her again.

"I'm not asking for promises Daryl. I'm asking for you to make me feel alive." Beth retorted while taking a step forward.

"I can't let you go through that again." Daryl said gesturing to the desk where she had been sitting, crying moments before.

"We just have to be more careful." Beth replied as she took another step forward.

"Beth." her name came out a warning but Beth didn't stop her steps until she was only inches away from him.

"Make me feel alive." she said as she looked up at him. Her blue pools were now as dark as the night sky as her pupils dilated. He could feel her breath fanning over his face and was trying to hold himself back. He couldn't do this to her. It was apparent she had feelings for him or was willing to be with him forever when she had been ok with them having a baby together weeks ago. He couldn't have that. He didn't deserve the love. Truth is, he didn't know how to love. He stood there as her eyes fluttered closed and she whispered out "Kiss me, please." She wasn't begging, she was demanding in a soft tone. He felt himself twitch, his dick wanting to be buried inside her heaven, but his chest wanted to be pressed against her as well. He leaned forward brushing his lips barely against hers. The barely there contact was enough to send jolts through his body and he had to admit she made him feel alive, too.

"Dinner first." he whispered against her lips, he had to find some way to stall this, to make her wake up and want out of this situation.

"That would be a date Mr. Dixon." she said in a playful tone as she opened her eyes.

"Not if we drive separately and pay for our own meals." he said leaning back away from her, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Just as friends?" Beth asked.

"Just as friends." he answered back.

"Will you still kiss me at the end?" she asked a smile starting to creep upon her beautiful face.

"Maybe i'll kiss ya at the start. Ya know, to really solidify the 'Non-Date' status of our dinner." He said giving her a smirk, he was trying hard to fight it but something about the excited look in her eyes made it hard.

"Just a friendly dinner." Beth stated as she leaned against his ear. "Will we be having dessert at your house or mine?"

"Pfft." Daryl chuckled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves girl." he whispered back in her ear as he lifted his hands to her hips. Beth took in a deep breath as she lifted her hands to his biceps, gripping them tightly as she tilted her head to the side exposing her neck to him. He ghosted his lips over her neck as her hands dropped to her sides as she let him drink her in. He stood up straight leaving her standing in the middle of the office panting, head cocked to the side. He walked to the door pulling it open and letting the music slide inside waking Beth's senses. Her head shot up looking over at him standing there. Her eyes were no longer red rimmed but her cheeks held a stain of red as she blushed with frustration. "Better get to your ladies' night." he said holding the door open for her.

"Not nice." Beth said under her breath as she walked past him and through the door. He watched her walking over to her group of friends as he closed the door behind him and returned to work the bar.

"You can't be pulling your girlfriend into the office for a go around, Dixon." Sasha said sharply at him as he started making a drink for a patron.

"She ain't my girlfriend." Daryl chuckled.

"Oh so you just pull strange women in the back room for sex?" Sasha said giving him an intimidating look.

"I don't have sex at work, Sasha." he retorted quickly.

"Man, that sucks." Abe said from over Daryl's shoulder. "I mean that's the best part of having an office." he said with a chuckle making Daryl smirk, taking a mental note for future reference if he ever got the chance.

"What did you do to my sister back in that office?" Maggie yelled as she walked up to the bar.

"I'm fine Maggie!" Beth said trying to pull her back. Beth sent a sympathetic look over Maggie's shoulder to Daryl who was standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

"I didn't do shit!" he yelled back at her. "And if you don't cool your damn jets I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." he said to her coolly as she tried to grab at him. Maggie's eyes got wide as she took in her words, the fury in them only burning brighter.

"You cocky prick!" Maggie said as she lunged for him over the bar.

"Maggie knock it off!" Beth screamed trying to pull her back again. Maggie's feet touched the floor just before she shoved Beth back. Beth stumbled losing her footing in her high heels, falling back, her head hitting the corner of one of the thick wood tables in the lounging area. Maggie hadn't realized it but Daryl had as he took off in a sprint around the bar to get to Beth.

"Oh you wanna go big man?" Maggie screamed, thinking Daryl was rounding the bar to take her on. "Oh shit!" she said as she caught the sight of Beth unconscious on the floor. "No! You stay away from her! You've done enough tonight!" Maggie yelled as Daryl knelt down beside Beth.

"Sasha, call 911. Otto, get her outta here or atleast out of my face." Daryl shouted out to the two other employees.

"Come on Miss." Otto said as he guided Maggie back to the group she had been sitting with before. Daryl looked at the back of Beth's head the gash was small, only bleeding a little. The knot on the other hand was large. Thankfully they lived in a small town, the ambulance arriving quickly, carefully moving Beth from the floor to the stretcher. Maggie sat aside crying, Tara holding her hand as they watched the ambulance take off with her sister inside.

"Come on, we will meet them at the Emergency room." Tara said to Maggie as they walked past Daryl, exiting the bar. Daryl watched as the ambulance took off, Tara and Maggie following close behind. He looked over at Sasha.

"Go on. Go after your girl." she said simply.

"She ain't my girl." he replied clocking out on a register and grabbing his leather jacket from the counter.

"You keep telling yourself that but i don't think it's normal to run to the ER after a rando at the bar." Sasha smirked. Daryl gave her a quick eye roll as he jogged out of the bar. He climbed onto his bike, turning the key in the ignition before taking off like a bat out of hell. He raced through the quiet streets of their little town until he saw the lights from the ambulance up ahead. He pushed hard on the throttle, wanting to catch up to them as they approached the hospital. He parked his bike as they ushered Beth into the sliding doors and through the waiting room.

"Why the hell are you here?" Maggie said angrily.

"I wanna make sure she's ok." Daryl said as he climbed off his bike and walked towards the hospital.

"Why?" Maggie asked, the anger slipping away from her voice as she walked beside him. Daryl didn't know how to answer because he himself really didn't why it was so important to know she was ok.

"We're friends." he said as they walked through the doors and sat in the waiting area.  
>They waited and waited, randomly getting the occasional bone thrown their way when a nurse would come out giving an update on the different tests they were running. The sun was coming up and Maggie was asleep, her head resting on Tara's shoulder.<p>

"Her bark hurts worse than her bite." Tara said looking over at Daryl.

"Hmm?" he replied, looking over at Tara not understanding what she had meant.

"Maggie. She was very supportive of you. Or of ya'll hooking up. She wanted Beth to have a little fun. But when she saw Beth come out of the office, her eyes still a little red from crying, she went into protective sister mode." Tara explained. "What did happen back there?"

"I'll let Beth tell ya if she wants to. Ain't my place. Girl talk and all." Daryl said rubbing his eyes with his palms, his eyes burning from exhaustion.

"You guys here for Beth Greene?" a friendly voice rang out catching Tara and Daryl's attention. The nurse from before came to stand in front of them. "She had a concussion, we've got the swelling to go down, she had to have a few stitches, but besides that she is all good. She's awake now, a little groggy, said she wanted to see her sister?" she said looking questioningly at Tara. Tara pointed to Maggie who was still sleeping on her shoulder. "Ok, well would you like to go back and see your girlfriend sir?" she asked looking at Daryl. He almost protested, explaining that Beth wasn't his girlfriend for yet another time tonight but Tara had interrupted him quickly.

"Yes he would. I'll try waking Maggie up while you are gone. Get some coffee in her so she's fully alert." Tara replied quickly giving Daryl a small smile. Daryl nodded his head as he rose to his feet and gathered his jacket from the back of the chair. He followed the nurse to the elevator, going up a floor, and then down the hallway before she stopped, gesturing to a room. He walked into the room slowly, unsure if he was welcome in the area when Beth had been originally asking for her sister.

"Maggie, before you say anything, Daryl didn't do anything wrong." She started as she turned her stare to the doorway. "Oh." she said simply when she seen Daryl instead.

"I can go if you want me to. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Daryl said as he stood by the door.

"No, I honestly didn't expect to see you here, especially before my sister." Beth said as she smiled.

"She's in the waiting room. Passed out on your friend. She's getting her awake and getting themselves some coffee." Daryl replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh ok." she said as she moved her head to look out the window, wanting to watch the sun rise. "Ouch." she whispered as the motion pushed on the tender area of her head.

"I've gotta get going. I just wanted to see you, make sure you were alright...ya know, shit like that." Daryl mumbled along. He shook his head looking down at his feet. He hated this shit. This awkward shit that he always seemed to get himself into.

"Don't go. Wait until they get back." she said looking at him. "Come watch this with me." she said softly as she looked out the window. He didn't budge as he watched the slight orange glow from outside shine on her face, the light getting brighter in the room, making her face glow with life as a small smile spread on her face. "I don't get to enjoy these much anymore. I'm always working late nights and sleep right through the sunrise. Me and Maggie used to sneak out of the house and sit in the middle of the field at home, watching the sunrise together. It was our thing, then she left for college, never went again. I tried it one time after she left, it just wasn't enjoyable without someone there to enjoy it with." she said recalling a memory. "Don't you agree?" she asked looking over at him and realizing he had been staring at her.

"Mmmhmm" he nodded slightly before looking away and at the colors that painted the sky.

"Oh lord Bethy I'm so sorry!" Maggie said walking in with a coffee in her hand. She pushed past Daryl sitting her coffee on the counter to the side and then giving Beth a hug. "I am so sorry." she repeated as she took Beth's face between her hands. Daryl used the opportunity to sneak off without being detected. Going home and sleeping the day away, the image of the sunrise painted across the sky and a little blonde girl watching it all in the middle of a field being the last thing that flashed behind his eyelids as sleep consumed him.


	15. Good Night

ATTENTION: So I made a royal mistake when I was updating the last chapter...sooooooo you may or may not have gotten an update about it, you may or may not have read it, so go back to the previous chapter and read it if you haven't or this chapter is going to make zero sense LOL Anywho,

A/N: I HAVE HAD A BLAST WRITING THIS SO FAR. I'M WANTING THIS TO BE A 100% FEEL GOOD FIC WITH SOME ANGST AND THIS IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS, THE READERS! SO AGAIN, IF YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING LET ME KNOW ;) AGAIN, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THIS STORYLINE. BIG THANK YOU TO MY MUSE CAROWEN FOR LETTING ME PICK HER BRAIN MORE AND MORE EVERYDAY! AND SO MUCH LOVE TO THE READERS AND REVIEWERS YA'LL MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BRIGHTER! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES :)

WARNING: THERE IS A MENTION OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, THE SUBJECT IS BREACHED AS A JOKE, HOWEVER, I DO NOT FIND RAPE A JOKE BY ANY MEANS. IT'S MENTIONED AS AN EXPRESSION, I HOPE IT DOESN'T OFFEND ANY OF YOU.

**So when is this date supposed to happen Mr. Dixon? - B**

**Been busy workin'. Sorry. - D**

**Sunday night? - B. **

**Workin' MaGuires - D**

**Monday night? - B**

**Restaurant again, Sunday - Thursday nights. - D**

**Friday? - B**

**The bar - Friday and Saturday - D**

**Can we do lunch during the week then? Maybe we can meet up on my lunch break. - B**

**Monday - Friday I work at The Garage during the day - D**

**So, Saturday or Sunday morning? - B**

**If i'm up. - D**

**Damn it, why do work so much? - B**

**Some of us didn't get no fancy schoolin' to get paid the big bucks - D**

**What are you trying to get the big bucks for? - B**

Beth sat there waiting for the reply but it never came. It had been two weeks since their blowout and Beth had been waiting to hear from the man that consumed her thoughts, but the texts or calls never came. She was sure he had her number, yeah, she remembered putting it in his phone herself. So she was going to take things into her own hands. They had a date, or a friendly outing to plan and if she was going to leave it to him, it'd never happen. She grabbed her phone back off her desk searching for the man she knew would help her out.

"Hey Ty, it's Beth." she said as he answered the phone.

"Well hello there Bombshell, how ya doing?" he said through the phone, she could just picture the bright smile on his face.

"I'd be better if that bartender of yours could make some time for me." she said in a huff.

"Oh Dixon, right? Sasha mentioned she thought something was going on between you two." Ty replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah something like that." Beth said, feeling the heat rise up her neck.

"So what can I do for ya?" Ty said cutting down to the point of her call.

" Well, I was wondering if maybe you could give Daryl Saturday off. I know you have your hands full at the bar but maybe just for a night you can spare him?" Beth asked quietly.

"You got it." Ty replied without hesitation. "I'm just glad you are getting out on the dating scene again, Bombshell. I'll be glad to help you out with that. I'll call him now and let him know."

"Don't." Beth said quickly. "Let him come in like a normal night, when does his shift usually start?"

"Seven, but he's usually here by six- thirty." Ty said after thinking for a moment.

"Ok, i'll be there." She said with a smile. "Thanks Ty. I owe you one."

"No problem Greene. See ya Saturday." he replied cheerfully before hanging up.

"You don't get paid to chit chat on the phone, trying to plan a date with white trash." Gareth said from her doorway to her office.

"Gareth, just get lost." Beth said with an eye roll.

"I found some more stuff on Martinez, I sent you an e-mail an hour ago and hadn't heard back, figured you were just ignoring your job. Now I know I was right." he said crossing his arms against his chest.

"That case isn't the only one I've got, Gareth." she said sassily back to the prick.

"It should be top priority though, I thought taking down trash was your main priority in this job, now I see that dating the trash has taken precedence over that." he smirked.

"I'd gladly date the trash so I didn't have to climb into the sewer to date your rat ass." she said giving him glare back.

"Just check the e-mail, Greene." Gareth said before walking away.

She was over his shit, he had been making snide remarks to her since their work dinner and he just wouldn't stop. It wasn't quite sexual harassment as it was him just being a fucking dickwad. Beth opened the e-mail her eyes scanning over the facts on the Spanish drug slinger in the area and his associates. Aiden, he looked like a clean cut kid, but something in him reminded her of Gareth and that fact alone made her skin crawl. She closed the e-mail figuring she would just get to it on Monday or review it when she felt like it at home. She was over the office this week and all the sideways glances from her coworkers when Gareth was around. This place was beginning to remind her high school and she wanted nothing more than to be graduated from this hell hole so she could go on to bigger and brighter things.

"Hey Beth!" Rick said as she exited the building.

"Hey Rick, how ya been? How's Lori and the kids? I really need to come by and spend some time with them, it seems like it's been forever since I've been over for dinner." Beth replied with a smile.

"Lori's good, she's been working at the hospital more but she's really enjoying it. Carl has been asking about you and Judith is growing like a weed. Me, I've been stressing, seems like the streets are a lot dirtier than I remember a year ago. Need to hire a few more guys and a new detective to keep up with all the crap going on around here." Rick said taking off his hat and running his hand through his damp hair. "You wouldn't happen to want a job would ya?" he chuckled. "I know you blew me off last time I asked but I could use a detective who's got your wit and expertise." He said placing his hat back on his head.

"You know what? I may just have to think about that Rick. I'm thinking it might be time for a change of pace." she said giving him a smile before starting to walk past him to the parking lot.

"We are having a cookout next weekend, you should come. I think your sister and Glenn will be coming. Invite a few friends to come with you." Rick said quickly before she was out of ear reach.

"Sounds good. See you next weekend." She said with a smile before walking to her car, eager to start the weekend.

Daryl was exhausted. Week after week he worked seven days straight and on the two mornings he had off he would sleep like a rock but even sleeping until he had to work that night, it was never truly enough sleep to make up for what he lacked during the week. He rubbed his eyes as he woke up Saturday morning, only an hour before he had to be to work at the bar. He hopped in the shower looking down at his throbbing morning wood, or would this be considered night wood? Hell he didn't know his day from his night anymore so it didn't matter. All he knew was he wasn't standing at attention for nothing. He had had one hell of a dream again, Beth wrapped around his waist as he plunged himself deep within her walls. He stroked himself under the warm spray of the water, biting his lip as images of Beth filled his mind. He walked into work at six-thirty sharp feeling like a refreshed man. He may or may not have blown a load or two in the shower but no one had to know that, all that mattered was he was at work and his balls felt much better.

"Dixon, you're off tonight. Sasha, and I are gonna work, know you've been workin' yourself to the bone and it's about time someone gave ya a break. Enjoy a night off." Ty said as he walked through the door.

"Thanks man!" Daryl said shaking Tyrese's hand before turning for the door. His eyes damn near bugged out of his head when he seen the vision that was standing there. Beth was standing at the door with black shorts that were dangerously short, a loose white tank top that flowed away from her petite frame and almost hiding her shorts, her hair braided and pulled over one shoulder, and a pair of wedges that extended her legs to look miles long. He had never seen her look so laid back since the day he seen her at the beach. "Hey." he managed to get out as he ogled her.

"I do believe we have a friend date to have." she said as she pulled her arms up to rest on her hips, her tank top lifting the slightest from her hands.

"Right now?" Daryl said gesturing to his dress shirt, dark denim jeans and black tie.

"Yes right now." She said as she walked over to him, loosing his tie, pulling it over his head and stuffing it into her back pocket. She unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons before rolling up his sleeves and giving him a once over and deciding to untuck his shirt. "Perfect." she said as she looked up at him, the two locking eyes.

"Ok." Daryl said simply, unable to form words after all of the touching Beth had done. She smiled at him grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the bar behind her. She led him to her car before releasing his hand and walking around to the driver's side. Daryl climbed into the passenger side wordlessly as she started the car and took off on their date. Their friend date. He reminded himself. They pulled up to the park, Beth parked and climbed out of the car before walking to the back and popping the truck. She pulled out a basket and blanket before slamming it down.

"You comin'?" She asked as he stood next to the car awkwardly, unsure of what was going on. She shook her head when he never answered and walked off towards the park, finding a clear spot below an old weeping willow and laying the blanket out for the both of them. She sat down on her knees as she started digging in the basket. She could see Daryl standing off to the side of the blanket, shifting awkwardly as he watched her movements. "You can sit down, I promise I won't jump you out here in the open." Beth said with a chuckle as she looked up at him.

"It looks private enough." Daryl mumbled as he looked around, seeing the foliage hanging to the ground around the whole tree, providing a wall around their little picnic area. Beth shook her head before looking down and continuing to pull out the small sub sandwiches, snack size bags of chips, bottles of coke, and two pudding snack packs with spoons.

"I've never had sex in public Daryl, don't worry." she laughed to herself. She chuckled when she looked back up at him and he looked like a scared cat. "Geez Daryl you don't have to look so scared to hang out with me, I'm not gonna rape you or something, sit down."

"Can't rape the willin'." he mumbled to himself causing Beth to look back up at him again.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"Nothin'." he replied quickly as he sat down on the opposite side of the blanket.

"I know it ain't much, but I haven't been on a picnic since I was a kid." Beth said as she giggled and gestured to the food she had provided.

"First time I've ever had a picnic, looks pretty good to me." he said looking up at her as he started to relax a little. She was relaxed and that demeanor was starting to rub off on him, this wasn't a work meeting, a sex contract meeting or something. It really felt like two friends just sitting down, having a relaxing picnic, nothing was screaming romance and for that Daryl was grateful. He had to give Beth credit, she understood him more than he realized.

"You've never had a picnic before?" Beth said looking up at him, opening her mouth wide and shoving her sub into her mouth. Daryl found himself staring at her mouth instead as it wrapped around the sandwich, wanting to feel how her lips felt wrapped around his cock instead. He shook his head trying to push the thought out. "Well I guess there is a first time for everything." Beth said after swallowing her mouthful of food. He swallowed the lump in his throat before looking back up at her. How in the hell was he having these feelings while she innocently ate.

"I guess so." Daryl said with a crooked smile. They sat eating their subs and chips in silence as they watched the sun set in peeks between the hanging branches.

"Here, I hope you like chocolate." Beth said as she handed him a small container of pudding. Beth ripped the top open on hers, holding it to her mouth and licking the chocolate that had clung to the top all while keeping eye contact with him. Daryl cleared his throat before looking down at the pudding cup in his hands and started trying to pull at the tab of the top. He fumbled with the small flimsy foil tab, finding it hard to grasp between his thick fingers. Beth giggled as she grabbed the cup from him, pulling the top off and handing both the cup and foil back to him. He had been hoping she would lick his top too. Wait, what? He chuckled to himself before grabbing foil and laying it flat against his tongue. Beth had locked her gaze on his, her eyes wavering between his icy blues and the action of is tongue. Her sex clenched as she watched his tongue slid against the foil top and wishing that his tongue was working between her folds instead. "Tasty?" she choked out before swirling her spoon around in her pudding cup and dipping it in and out of her pudding. Daryl's eyes dropped to her movement and her assault on her pudding, he could feel the heat sliding its way up his neck at her choice of word.

"Mmhmmm." Daryl manages to say as he watched her place the spoon in the mouth and sucked the pudding off, slowly sliding he white plastic out of her mouth. Daryl could feel himself twitching in his pants and he had came to the conclusion that he just couldn't watch her eat. He inhaled his pudding, his cup being empty before Beth had even finished hers. She seemed to be savoring the stuff as he looked back over at her. "You ain't done yet?" he asked her as he grabbed all of the empty wrappers and left their area to take everything to a nearby trashcan. He pulled back the hanging foliage to enter their area finding Beth's ass pointed to the sky and her legs looking as sexy as ever. She looked behind her from her bent position, looking at him with a laugh.

"You like something you see, Dixon?" She said with a chuckle. Daryl didn't answer as he walked to the other end of the blanket she was grabbing and began helping her fold the blanket. Daryl mirrored Beth's movements, folding the ends together before Beth walked towards him and grabbed the end from Daryl. Beth was only a few inches away from Daryl, he wanted to reach out, cup her face taking her parted lips with his, and he could feel the tension between them as he looked at her. She took a few steps back and folded the blanket two more times before she went to reach for the basket on the ground.

"I got it." Daryl said quickly as he snatched it up. Beth led the way back to her car, popping the trunk and stuffing the blanket in before Daryl sat the basket inside.

"If we don't get goin' we are going to be late." Beth said as she closed the lid to the trunk and walked towards the driver's side door.

"Late for what?" Daryl said climbing in the passenger seat.

"You'll see." she said with a smile before starting the car and heading to the next part of their day. Beth turned up the radio and began singing along with the song, her voice washing over him like the warm water of his shower he had hours before. That was the moment his dick was remembering at this moment too, until the words of the song started to ring in his head, oh Beth was singing the song, but the song was speaking to him in way he didn't think possible. Did she know what she was singing to him? Was she doing this on purpose?

**_I need a little lovin' at least two times a day  
>So when I call ya boy, you better run here right away<br>Let's have a show of hands, who's addicted to their man  
>If I could do the things I want to you, you'd be changing all your plans<em>**

Daryl pulled at the leg of his pants trying to find relief from the pressure that was now tenting them. Daryl stared out the window as Beth navigated through the roads like the heat that was navigating through his veins. He was trying to focus on anything outside he could set his eyes on while he tried to tune Beth and the song out of his mind.

**_Have you got this under control  
>Show me you know about a woman's soul<em>**

This was harder than Daryl had expected and he reached for the radio changing the song, the opening measures of Ginuwine's Pony playing through the speakers. Daryl quickly pressed the next button knowing that this radio was getting him into more trouble than was necessary in the current condition he was in and the blush rising on Beth's cheeks was only making matters worse. The start of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody started making him chuckle. He had heard this song more times than he would like to admit, watching Wayne's World, too many times on the radio, and more times than he could count by bad karaoke attempts. But although he had heard it a million times over he couldn't get the image of Beth rocking out to the song Wayne's World Style, out of his head. The thought made him chuckle to himself again.

"Am I missing something?" Beth said looking over at him. Daryl shook his head with a grin. "There is nothing funny about Queen, Daryl." she said very seriously.

**_Mama, just killed a man,  
>Put a gun against his head,<br>Pulled my trigger, now he's dead._**

Daryl found himself humming along with the music looking over at Beth who was very much in the zone with the song. They pulled into the parking lot of the local racetrack and Beth parked the car, leaving it running to listen to the rest of the song.

**_I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
>Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?<br>Thunderbolt and lightning,  
>Very, very frightening me.<em>**

Knowing the next part coming Daryl seen Beth looking at him as she sang the words and what the hell, he joined in with her, he couldn't leave her singing the best part of the song alone.

**_ (Galileo) Galileo.  
>(Galileo) Galileo,<br>Galileo Figaro  
>Magnifico.<em>**

**_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
>He's just a poor boy from a poor family,<br>Spare him his life from this monstrosity.  
>Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?<br>Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)<br>Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
>Will not let you go. (Let me go!)<br>Never, never let you go  
>Never let me go, oh.<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
>Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)<br>Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me._**

As Beth's voice hit the high pitch of the last 'me' Daryl couldn't help but grin a little she was currently so carefree and he imagined this was probably what Beth was like when she was in high school. She looked so young right now that she looked like she belonged in high school as she started headbanging to the intense jam. Daryl started laughing out loud making Beth stop as she looked over at Daryl with bright eyes.

"What's so funny?" she said with a earth shattering smile.

"Nothin'." Daryl said as he calmed his laugh to a chuckle. "So the racetrack huh? You think just cause i'm an old redneck I like Nascar and all that shit?" he said not really upset about her assumption but wanting to rag on her anyways.

"I mean if you don't like the races we don't have to go." Beth said turning the music down so you could barely hear it. "I... I used to work here. Always enjoyed it here. Figured you hadn't been here yet. Just showing you the ropes. We don't have to stay though." She said as she started to reach for the shifter.

"I'm just kiddin'." Daryl said grabbing her wrist and stopping her from putting the car in reverse. "I was just pickin' on you." he said with a crooked grin. "Ain't never been to the races before either. Seems like you're on a roll tonight." he stated, a smile creeping back onto Beth's face. "Come on." he said as he turned the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition, passing them to her before exiting the car himself. "I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb." he said with a chuckle as he readjusted his rolled up sleeves.

"Nah, you'll just give all the ladies eye candy while their husbands watch the racing." she said as they walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two." Daryl said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Hey, I have to pay for my own! Not a date remember." she said as she dug into her purse for her wallet.

"You got us dinner. I'm just payin' you back for the food is all." Daryl said as he handed the money to the young teen at the counter. They walked to the track, and finding an empty area in the stands a few rows up. They sat down as Daryl scanned his surroundings, a loud blaring voice came through the speakers announcing that the first race of the night would be starting in five minutes.

"I'm going to grab some snacks. Be right back." Beth said as she headed down the stands. Daryl watched as the men around them stared as Beth past them, those tiny shorts and wedged heels doing just what they were meant to do, drive men wild. He watched as Beth headed to the concession stand in the distance.

"Ok, I get it now." Daryl heard from behind him. Daryl looked around again spotting Zach a few rows back.

"Hey." Daryl said with a nod of his head.

"So that's why you were askin' all them questions at work." Zach said as he walked up to sit next to Daryl. "So ya'll an item or something." Zach asked as he sat down.

"Naw just friends." Daryl said as he looked over at Zach.

"So you gonna do me a solid and talk me up to your 'Friend'?" Zach said putting his hands up in the air and using air quotation marks to accentuate the word friend. Daryl gave him a stern glare and Zach threw his hands back up in the air in surrender, "Alright, sights are set. I gotcha man. You need a wingman?" Zach chuckled.

"Get the hell outta here kid. Before I insert your foot in your mouth for ya." Daryl said before giving in and chuckling with him.

"Well enjoy your date." Zach as he stood up and headed back up to the group of people he had been sitting with.

"It ain't a date." Daryl loud enough for Zach to hear him.

"You keep tellin' yourself that Dixon." Zach said with a grin.

"You guys know each other?" Beth asked as she sat down next to Daryl. Oh hell, what had she heard of their conversation, Daryl was worried now.

"Work." Daryl answered. Beth shrugged her shoulders letting it go as she dug her hand into the bag of popcorn on her lap. The races had started and they each picked a car, Beth talking shit to Daryl when his car fell behind in the race. Daryl reached to dip his hand in the popcorn bag but before he could do so Beth moved the bag out of his reach, his hand landing straight into her lap, at the apex of her thighs. Daryl slid his hand from it's position and along the smooth skin of her exposed thigh. "We're taking care of ourselves remember." Beth whispered out, trying to remind herself and him that this wasn't a date. Her face flushed afterwards at the recognition of her word choice.

"I'll be back." Daryl said taking off quickly as he felt the heat run up his neck. He walked around to the side of the stands, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He took a drag as he tried to think about anything else but Beth and those milky white legs he wanted to wrap around his shoulders. He groaned as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stubbing it out with his foot. He walked back to the bleachers and back to Beth who was watching the race intently and eating her popcorn. He stood watching there watching her for a moment before climbing up to join her, not hearing anything but the cars zooming by behind him. She smiled when she seen him, the smile shy and sexy to Daryl and it was then that he realized there was never going to be a moment when he wasn't attracted to her or didn't want her in some way other than a friend. She raised her hand from her lap slightly waving him to come over to join her. He walked over to her, sitting down and watching the race with her some more. Beth was up by one on picking the winner of each race and there were two more to go.

"I've got number 13." Beth said as the cars lined up.

"Car number 1." Daryl said as they watched all the cars take off to get a few warm up laps in. All the previous races had been uneventful but this one proved to be different when Daryl's car clipped Beth's in the third turn, causing them both to spin out.

"See what you did there. You choose a cheater! Are you a cheater Daryl?" Beth said in a teasing tone. Daryl gave her a serious look and shook his head. Beth's laughter faltered when she seen the serious look on his face. "Um, I'll take number 4 in the next race." Beth said as she stood up to take her trash to the can at the end of the stands.

"I'll get it." Daryl said grabbing the empty cup and bag from her and running it down before returning quickly back to his seat. "Well it looks like you won tonight." Daryl said. "What am I buying you?" he asked with a smirk.

"You aren't buying me anything. Not a date remember? I just get to make the decision on what we do next." She answered with a smile that made Daryl smile a little too. "How about dessert?" she said and Daryl could've sworn his mouth went dry as he thought back to their talk in the bar office. "There is this little convenient store down the road that is open until midnight. They have homemade ice cream and if we leave now we can make it." she said as she stood up and waited for him to do the same. Beth took the lead as they walked out to the car, Daryl had his hands stuffed in his pants pockets as he watched her hips sway from side to side. He realized he was getting intoxicated when Beth stopped walking, turning around to face and he realized she had been talking to him, he had been completely zoned only in the sway of her hip and missed everything she had been saying. He looked up at her and she gave him a look like she was waiting for an answer. "Did you hear anything I said?" She asked with a smile. He shrugged his shoulder slightly and she started to laugh, "Oh lord, just get in the car." She walked over to the driver's side and climbed in allowing Daryl to get a grip on himself again so he could focus like a normal person. "What's your favorite ice cream?" she asked as she started the car and began backing out of the parking spot.

"I dunno." he replied as he looked out of the window and watched the parked cars fly by. "Chocolate." he said shrugging his shoulders again.

"Do you ever get out of your comfort zone?" she asked looking over at him.

"Am right now." he answered simply without looking at her. She didn't know what else to say after that reply so she turned up the radio a little, letting the music drown away awkward silence. They pulled into the little convenience store a few moments later, she parked before turning the car off and hopping out, not waiting for Daryl as she walked into the front door of the little place.

"I want a waffle cone of mint chocolate chip please." she said excitedly as she stood at the counter, watching the clerk as he started to scoop the ice cream. Beth paid for hers before the clerk looked at Daryl asking what he wanted.

"I'll take one of them cones like she's got with whatever that is." he said pointing to a ice cream with blue, yellow, and red swirls. "Tryin' something different." he said looking over at Beth who was watching him as she licked around her ice cream and giving him a thumbs up. He paid for his purchase and followed her out to the parking lot, the both of them leaning against the hood of her car. "Wow, this is actually really good." he said as he got a mouthful of his ice cream.

"Oh, let me try!" she said as she leaned over, she licked at the trail of ice cream that was starting to melt down the side of his cone, her lip brushing innocently against his finger for a brief moment and causing Daryl's whole body to tense. Once she had cleaned the trail of melted cream she took a small amount of the ice cream in her mouth before pulling away and humming her appreciation. "Oh wow, that is good! It's like cotton candy, ice cream, and fruit loops had a baby." she explained but she noticed Daryl tensed slightly. "Sorry. Poor choice of words." she said as she looked away from him and gave some attention to the melting mess in her hand. "You wanna taste?" she said holding the cone out to him and he knew she meant the ice cream but damned if he wasn't thinking of something else he wanted to taste instead. He strugged as he took a large bite out of her choice. He nodded his head before going back to eating his own ice cream. They sat in silence for the moment as she looked up at the night sky, enjoying the view. Daryl was enjoying his view as well as he watched her out of the corner of his eye instead of the sky.

They pulled into the bar parking lot, the bar was still busy by the look of it but Beth was able to pull up to Daryl's bike.

"Well this is you." she said as he nodded a unhooked his seatbelt.

"See ya Beth." Daryl said as he climbed from the car and closed the door behind him. She gave him a quick wave before she pulled away. She could feel the disappointment starting to creep into herself as she pulled out of the parking lot. She looked in the rearview mirror seeing Daryl pulling out from the lot behind her and heading the opposite way. She knew it wasn't a date but she was hoping he would do something that would let her know he liked her, or was atleast attracted to her. But he seemed like he was so put off from what had transpired between them the last time they had crossed the line and he looked content with keeping himself on the safe side of the line he had drawn in the sand when it came to her. He had tensed when she mentioned the word baby and for that she was sorry. She had done this to herself though. If she had just told him as soon as she knew she wasn't pregnant, maybe, just maybe, he would've felt more comfortable with her tonight. She got home, slipping into her boy short underwear and lace cami she wore to bed. Grabbing her phone off of her side table she decided she wanted to text Daryl instead of going to sleep.

**I really enjoyed tonight. - B**

**Me too - D**

**Even though you didn't keep your end of the bargin. - B**

**What? - D**

**I was supposed to get a kiss before our Friend Date started. - B**

Beth sat there, waiting for his text back but it never came. She sat up in her bed pulling the hair tie from her hair and letting her hair fall apart from it's braid. She laid back down, placing her phone on her nightstand when she heard the roar of a motorcycle off in the distance. She knew it probably wasn't Daryl but when the sound got louder and then calmed to an idle she jumped out of her bed, going to the window and looking down at the man on the motorcycle below her window. He looked up at the building before walking towards the entrance. Beth couldn't believe it. Daryl was here, he had came to her apartment, for what, she didn't know, but she was really hoping it was for a second round of dessert. She quickly walked to her front door, pulling it up and finding Daryl standing there with his fist raised to knock, in a flannel with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of jeans that looked to have seen better days.

"What are you doing here?" She had barely gotten the words out before she was being pushed against her door, the door slamming against the wall behind it. His hands were cupping her face, his fingertips pushing into her hair as his lips claimed hers. His body was flush against hers and the rough of the flannel was rubbing roughly but deliciously against her nipples through the flimsy material of her camisole. She moaned as his tongue slid against her bottom lip, her lips parting for him so he could dip it inside. He massaged her tongue with his own as her hands came up to rest on the sides of his neck. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the door above her head as he pushed his body harder against hers. She could feel the bulge in his jeans rubbing hard against her exposed hip and she felt like she could damn near explode right then. She moaned into his mouth as she pushed her hips against him, pushing against his hardened length and then he was gone. She fluttered her eyes back open and he was already walking out of the door. He stopped just outside her door, looking back at her with a smirk on his face.

"Goodnight Beth." he said softly, the smirk still holding solid on his face.

"Goodnight Daryl." She replied giving him a soft smile and then he turned and walked away. She closed the door, locking it and then leaning herself against it as she rubbed two fingers over her bottom lip. It had indeed been a goodnight, she thought to herself as she let out a light chuckle and headed back to her bedroom. She heard his bike start back up as she walked into the room, walking over to the window she watched him leave off into the night, a good, good night.

P.S. I don't own the lyrics to any of the songs listed in this chapter. The first song with Tell Me About It by Joss Stone BTW. LOL the rest are pretty self explanatory lol ;)


	16. Nothin' To Lose

A/N: SO MANY MANY MANY MANY THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY! I SWEAR I HAVE SOME OF THE BEST READERS EVER! I HOPE YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER JUST AS MUCH AS THE LAST. I do not own the characters :(

Side Note: I didn't get a chance to proof this so I apologize in advance for any errors. I have been working for the past week on Bethyl Smut Week prompts for the Tumblr party over on the SlinginBethylShots page, so that's why this update is a little late. So don't forget to go check those out as well ;)

Daryl didn't know how but Beth had somehow talked him into waking up early on one of his two mornings off. He had gotten out of the shower still feeling groggy and didn't know how he was going to make it through the day. He needed coffee, that was the first thing he needed. He headed to the kitchen with his towel hung snugly around his hips, shit, he was out. Daryl sighed making a mental note he needed to go to the store before work tomorrow. As he headed back to his bedroom to get ready he heard a hard pounding on his front door. Daryl wasn't sure who knew about this cabin out here or that he would be here. Hell, the only person that knew he was staying here was his landlord, or so he thought.

"Give me a damn second!" he called out to the person banging on the door as he walked up to it. He wasn't sure who it was but the asshole sure was persistent. He swung the door wide only to be met with Beth. She was like an image from a dream, her hair cascading down in waves, a short, light yellow chiffon halter top dress, sunglasses perched upon her head, and holding two coffees from the café he hadn't visited yet.

"Um, I didn't realize I was so early." Beth said as she soaked in his body. He was lean in all the right areas, the towel hanging low on his hips exposing the V that led to where her mind wandered so many times before.

"Like somethin' ya see Greene?" Daryl mumbled out remembering her words from the weekend before.

"Um, sorry." Beth said averting her eyes and looking around on the small porch around her, the ceiling of the porch, the front porch light, anywhere but him. "I knew today is usually your day to sleep in so I thought I'd bring coffee." She said as she looked back at his face, and only his face. She could feel the back of her neck burning and the heat spreading across her cheeks as well.

"Thanks, but how'd ya know where I was?" Daryl asked as he grabbed the cup she was extending to him.

"I have my ways." Beth answered him before taking a sip of her coffee. "You going to Rick's like that?" Beth asked her cheeks going a pink again. "I mean I won't be opposed to it but you might get a few stares." Beth added with a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Give me a few." Daryl said walking backwards and heading deeper into the cabin. Beth stood there at the doorway glancing around the space since he had left the door open. "You can come in. I mean it ain't much but there's a couch to sit on." Daryl said from down a hallway. Beth took a timid step inside of the wooden home. There was no TV but the more Beth thought about it the more it made sense to her. Daryl didn't have time for much relaxing so TV or cable really wasn't necessary. The couch was accompanied by matching armchair and coffee table. She could see a small kitchen through a doorway and behind where she was standing was the hallway Daryl had disappeared down.

"Hey Daryl, where's your bathroom?" Beth shouted down the hallway to him after sitting her coffee down on the table.

"End of the hallway." she heard him holler back. She slowly walked towards the door at the end of the hallway, glancing into the doors on her left as she passed. The last door on the left took her breath away as she looked over Daryl who was fastening his jeans, his back turned to her. The scars were various lengths and raised almost like a blisters on his tight back. Some crossed over others, but that wasn't what caught her attention most. Her eyes studied the two demons reaching for each other on his right shoulder. Daryl started to turn around and Beth quickly dipped into the open bathroom door before he could notice her. Beth stood there with her back against the door trying to compose herself. She was a mix of emotions at the moment. She knew of Daryl's past, straight from his brother's mouth, but looking at the scars on his back only made his past that much more real. But those scars didn't own Daryl, Daryl owned those scars, those scars or his past in general made Daryl the man he was and he was hiding them.

_"The shirt stays on Princess." _

She remembered that moment as if it was yesterday and now she understood why. He was ashamed of them. He shouldn't be but he was. He should wear them with pride. He made it through, he didn't let them make him bitter, it made him a surviver, a warrior in a sense. He should be just as proud of those scars as cancer survivors were of theirs. But she wouldn't say that, she couldn't, he didn't want her to see them, and now she had, but that didn't change her mind about him. Daryl was a good man. Her mind drifted to those damned demons and she closed her eyes as she imagined touching them, tracing them with her fingers, her tongue. Her breathing was increasing and she was doing nothing to calm herself as she remembered how muscular his back was, the dips, the ripples, and those damn dimples that laid just above his ass.

"Hey you ok in there?" Daryl's voice ripped her from her daydream.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." she replied as she looked in the small mirror on the wall. Beth walked out after a few moments of steadying her breathing but she was not prepared for the sight she was met with. He was standing there in the middle of the living room his hands stuffed into his pockets making his shoulders seem even wider than they already were if that was even a possibility, a black tshirt that was hugging every muscle in his torso and she could only imagine it was doing the same on his back as well. Her mouth was dry and forming words wasn't quite working for her and it was probably good because she was sure the only thing that would be coming out of her mouth right now would be her demanding him to fuck her living brains out. He slowly rose his gaze from his boots to meet hers.

"I'll follow you on my bike." he said as he reached for the front door and held it open for her.

When they arrived at the Grimes' home the cars were lining the streets. Beth waited on the sidewalk for Daryl and once he was by her side she began to walk towards the house. Daryl had never been so nervous parties were never his scene, even when Merle was hosting them at their place, he was usually found locked in his room by himself or out hunting. But here he was, walking next to the most beautiful girl in town to a damn party.

"Glad you could make it!" Rick shouted from his front porch. "Dixon, good seeing you again." he added, sticking out his hand for Daryl to shake when they stepped up on the porch.

"Thanks for havin' me." Daryl said trying his best to be polite. Rick nodded his head with a small smile before giving Beth a small hug.

"Everyone's out back, only came out here to get away for a moment. Be out back there in a minute, the coals should be ready to start cookin' by then." Rick said as he gestured them to go into the house. Daryl followed Beth's lead as they walked through the nice home. It had to have been one of the nicest homes he'd ever been in. When they reached the back sliding glass door Beth turned around and gave him a smile before opening the door and stepping out onto the patio.

"Bethy!" Glenn hollered out as he walked over to the pair. He gave Beth a quick hug before looking over at Daryl and sticking his hand out to shake. "And you must be the Daryl that Maggie and Tara keep talking about?" Glenn asked. Daryl nodded his head before shaking Glenn's hand.

"Beth come here!" Tara yelled out from across the yard. Beth gave Daryl a glance and Daryl gave her a nod before she went to go meet up with her friends.

"You ever play cornhole?" Glenn asked him. Daryl had no idea what the hell Glenn was talking about but it didn't sound right.

"Naw, I'm straight man." Daryl replied. Glenn stood there with a confused look on his face before cracking up laughing.

"Oh! Ha! No man, it's a game, kinda like horseshoes but with bean bags and boards with holes in them." Glenn explained. "You think I was a gay man hitting on you?" Glenn asked and Daryl just shrugged. He felt like an idiot for not knowing what Glenn had been talking about but but I mean who in the hell would name a game cornhole? "Come on, i'll teach you." Glenn said as he started walking out into the yard. Daryl looked over the yard trying to take in his surroundings before he started following Glenn out towards the back of the yard.

"So you and him are back on again?" Maggie asked as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"We're just friends Maggie." Beth said back to her.

"You can't lie for the life of you Bethy, you never have." Maggie said giving Beth a grin.

"I'm serious. We aren't dating, just friends." Beth said again putting her hands on her hips.

"You mean to tell me you don't want that wrapped all over you?" Rosita asked. "Cause if you won't I will." she added with a chuckle.

"Ain't you and Abe heavy petting?" Beth said after smacking Rosita's arm.

"Look at you trying to change the subject Senorita!" Rosita said sassily.

"We aren't dating!" Beth yelped out before looking over to Daryl who was oblivious to the conversation she was being subjected to.

"Tara said you had a date with him last weekend." Maggie said a she crossed her arms against her chest and smirked.

"It wasn't a date!" Beth huffed out, now getting a little more irritated with the situation. "Don't you guys have something else better to do than to worry about my sex life?"

"Wait, you had sex?" Tara said looking over at Beth. "You told me he only kissed you afterwards."

"I didn't mean literally Tara. I'm going to excuse myself from this conversation. It's like i'm talking to 3 separate brick walls." Beth said before turning away and heading to Daryl. "I wanna take on the winner." Beth said feeling the heat rise up her neck when she seen the look on Daryl's face.

"That's all you man, don't think Maggie'd like me playing with her sister." Glenn chuckled. Daryl looked at Glenn causing his chuckles to cease. "Sorry man, thought ya'll were together like that. Was just trying to make a joke." Glenn said as he raised his hands in defeat.

Daryl was feeling a bit distracted as Beth watched them finish the game. She was sitting in a lawn chair, sipping on her drink and then pressing the cool glass against the side of her neck. And then there was that damn dress, it was creeping up the side of her thighs and every time she moved, the dress moved, and Daryl couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat every damn time. Daryl won the game and as Glenn walked away Beth walked up to him.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you?" She said as she picked all of the bags off of the ground and handing him his set.

"Are you competitive in everything?" Daryl asked not really caring if she was or not.

"Just confident." Beth replied as she set herself up to throw the first bag, the thing going straight through the hole. "That's three." She said giving him a smile and stepping aside for Daryl to take his turn. Daryl focused himself in meeting her toss and succeeded.

"Seems you've met your match Beth." Tara shouted out to her making Beth's face go red. Daryl didn't miss the sly way she gave her the bird as well.

"Is that right?" Daryl said looking at her with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Don't let it get to your head Dixon." she said back to him with an eye roll.

"Which one?" he whispered to her as they crossed paths. Beth missed the next toss completely, her bag not even coming close to the board as his words echoed in her head.

"You play dirty." she said as she walked past him again. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want something?"

"I'll take another beer." he replied before getting into his stance to toss.

"So you and Dixon huh?" Rick said as she walked up to the large cooler. "Didn't know I was playin' match maker when I asked ya to defend him." he added.

"We're just friends Rick. He really is one of the good guys." She said to him as he flipped the burgers on the grill.

"Hey I wasn't judging but if I was I'd say there are more sparks between you two than he's ever seen workin' on a car at the shop." Rick said giving Beth a wink. Beth rolled her eyes, heading back to Daryl when she was stopped by Lori to chit chat a bit. Beth didn't realize how long she had been standing there chatting with Lori but she knew it had to have been long enough and she felt awful to keep Daryl waiting and letting his beer get warm. Just as she was about turn to walk back to Daryl she felt a hand grip her hipbone, applying just enough pressure that he could've been painful but she was only finding pleasure.

"You're up." Daryl breathed in her ear. He was only mere centimeters from her ear and she could feel the rush of his hot breath against her skin making goosebumps to rise. She turned her head to look at him and his grip on her hip tightened a little again.

"How do I know you didn't cheat and walk over to the board to get that cornhole?" Beth said as she lined up her throw.

"Why would I cheat? Ain't nothing to win except maybe my dignity." Daryl chuckled.  
>8<br>"What do you wanna win?" Beth said looking up at him after her toss, their eyes locking in an intense gaze.

"I dunno." Daryl said shrugging and resorting back to being shy.

"Don't 'I dunno'." Beth mocked him. Daryl gave her an eye roll as they walked to the other board to collect their bags. Daryl dropped down next to Beth, picking up her bags an handing them to her before he grabbed the back of her thigh, squeezing it a bit and then standing up.

"Sorry, lost my balance." Daryl said and she instantly knew it was a lie. He wasn't looking at her in the face and he was chewing on his bottom lip. She didn't say anything for a while as they played their game but as the game started getting close to the end Beth couldn't help but ask him what he was doing.

"Are we playing a game other than cornhole, Daryl?" Beth asked looking over at him as he tossed the bag and missed the board completely for the first time in the whole game. Daryl didn't answer her though, he just looked at her with a smirk and stepped aside for her to take her turn.

"I dunno, are we?" Daryl replied making Beth stop mid throw.

"Then what are we playing for?" Beth said standing there looking at him with her big blue eyes shining in the sunshine.

"Probably what you're thinkin'." Daryl replied.

"Loser has to make the ice cream sundaes?" Beth asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Daryl replied after looking away from her to the designated Sundae table.

"You are such an awful liar, Daryl. What was your idea?" She said stepping up in front of him.

"Loser has to kiss the winner?" Daryl said under his breath. "But we can play for ice cream." he added quickly.

"Do you wanna kiss me Daryl?" Beth said taking another step closer to him and looking up at him. Daryl's stare was enough to answer the question without a word, his gaze dropping to her lips for a brief moment and going back to meet her eyes as he wet his lips. "You don't have to play a game to kiss me." She whispered out, her tongue coming out to wet her own lips but staying parted just the slightest. Beth stood there waiting for him to make a move but he didn't so she turned to walk away before Daryl's hand gripped her wrist making her turn back. Daryl knew there was a party going on and there were probably millions of eyes looking at them but in that moment he wanted, no needed to kiss her. His hand grazed her cheek as his fingers pushed back into her hair and he pulled her to him. Their lips were soft against one another in a kiss that lasted long enough to set fire in their veins but short enough to leave them wanting more.


	17. Come & Get It

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVE ON THE LAST CHAPTER. THINGS ARE GETTING HEATED YA'LL! ;) I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE SEXUAL TORTURE I AM PUTTING THEM THROUGH LOL 

Daryl had forgot where they were the moment she granted him assurance to kiss her whenever he damn well pleased. When his lips left hers reality gave him a swift kick in the form of a wolf whistle from Glenn. Daryl's eyes traveled the area of the backyard finding all eyes on the two of them, all except for Rick who had slapped Glenn on the back of the head. Daryl reached back, rubbing the back of his reddened neck as he began to blush. He looked down to the beauty that was still gazing back at him, her eyes shining bright and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"See, wasn't so hard Dixon." she smiled up at him.

"Speak for yourself." he mumbled under his breath before grabbing the bags and ending the game quickly with a few three pointers.

"Looks like I'm getting the ice cream." Beth said she walked up and rising on her toes. Daryl could see it, see in her eyes what she was about to do.

"Ain't gotta do that." he didn't know which he was referring to, her getting their sundaes or her about to kiss him. She lowered from her toes, the shine in her eyes dulling a bit but not much. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, hell he wanted to devour her at this moment, but with all the gaping eyes around, well he just wasn't a man of PDA and that kiss moments before just proved that uncomfortableness even more.

"Well come on." grabbing his hand she led him over to the table set up for the sundaes.

"You'll have to go inside to get the ice cream. Didn't want it to melt out here." Lori said as she gestured back to the house. Beth gave her a nod before walking towards the house, Daryl close on her heels.

"Chocolate right?" she said looking over her shoulder at him as she bent over at the waist and started digging around in the freezer. Daryl grunted his yes to her without his eyes leaving the milky flesh of thighs that were exposed from her dress riding up in the back. The door caught her attention and she looked over at it before looking back at him. " Daryl, can you stand behind me so I'm not running the risk of mooning whoever comes in here?" she asked and Daryl stood there for a few moments looking at her before slightly nodding his head and walking to stand behind her. He was inches, inches away from the heaven that he knew was only one breeze away from exposing itself to him. He looked back as he heard the slider door close only to find Glenn standing there looking at the predicament Daryl had found himself in. Glenn was wearing a sly smile before he put his hands behind his head and started thrusting the air in a joking matter. Daryl rolled his eyes. This kid reminded him of all the nerds his brother used to bully in school, the guy was a complete goofball and Daryl almost began to chuckle. "Glenn!" Beth shouted and Daryl didn't quite move fast enough before Beth's ass collided with his crotch causing him to fight a groan. Beth stood up abruptly storming over to the scared kid and wacked him on the arm with a loud smack. "Glenn Rhee! I'm going to sick Maggie on you!"

"I was just kidding Beth!" Glenn said as he slid the door open and slipped away quickly with his tail between his legs.

"Excuse my brother-in-law. He's awkward in social settings. He thinks his jokes are funny and he has no idea how to break the ice with new people. I'm sorry, Daryl." she said as she starting scooping out the ice cream into the bowls sitting on the counter.

"It's alright." Daryl muttered out before taking the bowl that Beth was holding out to him. She bent down quickly stuffing the ice cream in the top of the freezer and grabbing the other bowl off of the counter. He followed her over to where Tara and Rick's wife were standing at the table with all of the toppings. Beth grabbed the chocolate syrup pouring it over her vanilla ice cream before topping it with whipped cream and rainbow covered sprinkles. Daryl wanted to chuckle, her ice cream being just as bright and colorful as the girl that held the bowl. Daryl looked down at his bowl putting a little caramel syrup on his ice cream and a spoonful of chopped nuts.

When Tara plopped a cherry on top of Beth's sundae the playful thought that ran through her head made its way to her lips. "Daryl, do you want my cherry?"

Daryl stared back at her while Tara smirked from the other side of the table. He leaned towards Beth with his sundae in hand. "Sure... do you want some of my nuts?"

"Mr. Dixon, are you trying to get your nuts in my mouth?" she replied quietly as they walked over to an abandoned picnic table.

"No, Ms. Greene, i'm just offerin'. It's your choice on whatcha do with them." Daryl said as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. Beth looked up at him, her checks filling with a bright pink as she took her first bite of her sundae. Ice cream, it was seriously going to be the undoing of both of them. Beth stood from her spot, reaching across the table and holding out the cherry to him for him to take. So he did, with his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the tips of her fingers, his tongue running over her thumb before he pulled back plucking the cherry from it's stem. As Beth sat back down with limp legs Daryl held out his spoon to her which held only one small piece of a peanut.

"I only get one nut?" Beth said, blushing immediately after the words left her lips.

"Well I only got one cherry." he said taking a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

"I only had one cherry to give, Daryl." she paused for just a moment before adding, " But you can have all the cream you want." she said holding a spoonful of whipped cream out to him. Daryl raised an eye brow before wrapping his mouth around the spoon and moaning in pleasure at the sweet taste. He pulled away holding up a spoon full of chopped nuts. "You sure?" she said as she looked down to his bowl and seen that there were no more of his toppings left in the bowl. Daryl nodded extending the spoon out to her and she took it into her mouth before slowly pulling away, leaving the spoon empty. After she had finished with her mouthful she looked over to him with a sly grin, "I guess i could let you keep the other two." Beth turned away from him facing Lori who was calling out to her to join her and Tara. "I'll be right back." she said grabbing her bowl and walking over to the two women. Daryl grabbed his phone from his pocket checking the time quickly.

"Hey man, I just wanted to come over here and tell you I'm sorry." Glenn replied as he sat down in Beth's old seat.

"You doing that so Maggie will give you your balls back or because you really wanted to?" Daryl joked before taking the last bite of his ice cream.

"Good one. But seriously, I just don't know how to take people sometimes. New people that is. I mean, not to make you feel out of place or anything. I just meant that you looked like such a serious person and I've always been the goofy one of the group, trying to make people laugh." Glenn was rambling and Daryl looked at him as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Friends?" Glenn extended his hand to Daryl and Daryl nodded before shaking hands with him. Glenn, he was a goofy son of a bitch but he was a good guy, Daryl could tell that much and if he had any plans of staying here in this town he could use another friend. "So are you into sports?" Glenn asked trying to spark up a conversation. Daryl just shrugged his shoulders, he had never been into much, or really ever had time for much. Daryl's sports experience consisted of drinking beer and smoking cigarettes at a bar while Merle screamed at the TVs. "Well Maggie, Beth and I are going to the Braves and Tigers game next weekend, you should come. I've got an extra ticket. Was going to invite my friend from work but he can't make it." Glenn offered just as Maggie sat down next to him.

"Oh yeah, you should definitely come." she added. "I know Bethy would love that."

"Sure, I'll see if I can get the time off of work." Daryl added as he looked over at Beth who gave him a small smile and wave. "I'll figure something out."

"Excuse me ya'll I've got to head to work." Daryl said as he stood up. "Good seeing you again Maggie. Nice meeting you Glenn." he added with a nod to both of them before walking over to where Beth was standing. "Hey, I gotta get going." he said quietly in her ear.

"Oh, give me a few minutes and I'll walk you out." Beth said grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"It was great to see you again Daryl. You'll have to come by more often." Lori said as she gave him an unexpected hug.

"Thanks for coming Dixon." Rick said as I extended his hand to Daryl. "Lori's right, stop by whenever. It would be nice to have a friend that knew something about bikes. Carl's been begging me to fix the hunk of junk in the garage for two years now, could use your help if you don't mind."

"Think I could do that." Daryl said with a nod.

"I think i'm going to head off now as well. I will see you two later. Oh and Rick, I need to speak to you about a case I am working on, you think we could get together tomorrow and work on that?" Beth said as she hugged Lori and then Tara.

"Sure thing, Greene. Ten sound good?" Rick asked.

"Perfect, actually. See ya'll later." Beth gave everyone a warm smile as she led Daryl around the side of the garage to head out front. Beth was however caught off guard when Daryl grabbed Beth's wrist and tugged her to turn around and face him.

"I thought we were trying to be friends." Daryl mumbled out.

"We are." Beth said quickly before starting to turn around but Daryl's grip only tightened making her turn around and face him again. They were mere centimeters away from each other before Daryl released her wrist.

"Are we?" he said cocking an eyebrow for effect.

"I don't know what you are talking about Daryl." she looked up at his dark blue eyes. They were usually light blue right? She wasn't quite sure of anything in that moment. Daryl placed a hand on the side of the garage and the other on the privacy fence on the other side of them. She felt like everything was closing on her as his arms flexed under that sinful shirt. She swallowed as her mouth began to salivate at the image in front of her. The image of a hunter zoning in on his prey. "Daryl?" it came out in a whisper, her vocal chords being long forgotten as his stare webbed through her body like lightening across a dark Georgia sky.

"I can't be friends with you Beth." the words almost cut her like a knife as she looked at him. His face was betraying him though and she could see the grin he was fighting against.

"What are you saying?" she bit her lip after moistening them with the tip of her tongue. Daryl's eyes went quickly to her lips.

"You're a tease." he said in a low tone, sending fire through her veins.

"And?"

"And, it's getting really hard not to want you so damn bad." he licked his lips, his eyes dancing between her lips and her eyes, not sure which one was safer to settle his sights on.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" and then she bit her lip again making his every muscle snap into action. Beth was pushed against the garage before she knew what was happening. Daryl's hands were pushed back into her hair, his thumbs dragging over her cheeks as he tilted her head back and met her lips with his own. It was a hard, heated kiss, his tongue dominating her mouth as she arched into his body. One hand fell from her face gripping her hip, pulling her flush against his. She could feel the bulge pushing against her thigh and she moaned loving that she had finally broken the seal on him, broken that resolve he was trying so badly to hold onto. Her hands were gripping his biceps that were rippling with every stroke of his tongue over hers, his grip on her face and hip tightening. She let out a soft moan into his mouth. He pulled away, trailing open mouth kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse point. The hand on her hip was now behind her knee, hiking it up over his hip as he pushed himself against her more. She was breathless with want. She couldn't and didn't give a shit that just a few feet away there was a party being held, she wanted Daryl to own her body against the white siding of the Grimes' garage. His hand slid along the underside of her thigh, the rough pads of his calloused fingers leaving a trail of fire over her skin. His hand stopped at the line where her thigh met her ass and his fingers dug in, pulling her firmly against his hips and a groan seeping from deep within his chest as the pads of his fingers grazed the lips of her core. She was wet, wet for him and just as he was going to move his fingers to explore her arousal he heard someone in the backyard shout that they were going to leave. He pulled away from her quickly, letting her leg drop as he stepped away from her, both of their breaths heaving with want.

"I gotta go." he said as he adjusted himself in his pants.

"Ok, do you want to maybe come over for a movie after you get out of work?" she was trying to be shy but it came out completely breathy and full of seduction and Daryl couldn't deny that he was on the same page as her. He wanted her, badly. He nodded his head before taking her hand and leading her to her car before he hopped on his bike. Beth watched in her rearview mirror watching Daryl take off and hoping beyond hope that he was looking forward to tonight just as much as she was.


	18. Blow

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER JUST AS MUCH. ;) OH AND THE LEMONS ARE HOT YA'LL. HOPE YOU HAVE YOUR OVEN MITTS :)

ALSO, QUICK SHOUT OUT TO MY LOVES THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER, BETAGIRL09, SOURPATCHKID26, STRANGERSANGEL, GUEST, UPSYDAISY2, ULTIMATEBETHYLFICLIST, CAROWEN, DARYLDIXON'SLOVER, AND BRADY66 :) YA'LL KEEP ME GOING. MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!

P.S. Go check out All About That Bass by Carowen. My PIC Carowen has made my dreams come true with this fic, and I get little sneak peek at everything that is coming and BELIEVE ME, you DO NOT want to miss out! :)

Beth had been waiting for him for three hours. Well not really, she had only been waiting for an hour. It was three in the morning and the bar had been closed for an hour. She was getting stood up again. She couldn't imagine anything happening at the bar that would've caused him to have to stay so late. She picked up her phone deciding to just text him but then quickly placed it back on her counter, afraid that if she was to text him she would seem clingy. She didn't want to seem clingy right? Finally deciding, fuck it, she headed to bed, leaving the bedroom door open so she could hear her phone or door. You know, just in case Daryl changed his mind and decided to come over. Beth highly doubted he would though. He had been pushing her off so much, wanting to keep things platonic. She knew she was pushing him to break the act but she should've known that as soon as he drove away he'd rebuild the dam again. She shook her head as she pulled off her sweatpants and climbed into her bed. She sat up in her bed unsnapping the clasp behind her back and removing her bra underneath her oversized men's white tshirt. She pulled her blanket up over her body laying on her back and staring at the ceiling as the memory of today washed through her again. He had been, been so close to finger fucking her and she wanted it. She had never been for sex in public but did foreplay count? She wasn't sure and really, she didn't give a damn. His hands had been rough as they ran up the back of her thigh, gripping her flesh tight, and then his fingers, they grazed the outside of her folds. She wanted him bad. So was wet, then like she was now. She bent her legs holding them open wide, letting her hand travel over the cotton of her shirt down to the white cotton boyshort underwear. She could feel the moisture and heat from her core through the material. She closed her eyes, pressing her head further into the pillows as she slid her hand under the waistband of her panties and over her mound. She hadn't done this in a while, hoping that she wouldn't be resorted to pleasuring herself. But after all a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. She let her middle finger slip between her folds gathering the wetness from her center, dragging it up her slit to her throbbing clit. She circled it lazily letting herself get worked up. She imagined it was the tip of Daryl's tongue working her expertly as he looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes. She needed more. She pushed her head back further, arching her back off the bed as she slid her other hand into her underwear to assist. She spread herself open with her index and middle finger, giving her better access to the engorged bud. She pushed her middle and ring finger into her entrance, moaning at the intrusion before withdrawing her fingers and running them up to her clit, massaging bundle of nerves vigorously as she searched for release, her body writhing as she fought to push herself over the edge.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

Fuck. She jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom washing her hands quickly before sprinting to the door. She unlocked the door pulling it open in a rush and being caught off guard when she realized it was Daryl, he hadn't stood her up.

"I'm sorry, Was a huge fight at the bar and left a big mess." he said quickly not yet able to take in her appearance. She was a jumbled mess, her hair falling and frayed from the messy bun she had on top of her head. Her skin was flushed, pink covering her cheeks and leading down her neck to the overly large white shirt that was loose enough to hide her body but was soft enough for her pebbled nipples to press through the fabric. And damn, she wasn't wearing any pants, unless she had shorts under there that were hidden by the length of the shirt but after taking in her full state and her heavy breathing, he realized he had most definitely interrupted something. "Oh, um, you were already in bed or something. I'm sorry, we can reschedule." he said taking a step back away from the doorway.

"Wait, no. I wasn't sure what happened so I just laid down. I wasn't asleep." she could feel the back of her neck heat up at her admission and she could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what she had been doing. And when she seen his eyes go back down to her legs she remembered she was close to naked. "Um, come on in. Let me go get some pants on." she could feel herself becoming more flush by the second.

"Don't worry about it." Daryl's voice caught her off guard as he closed the door behind him. "I mean, it's your place, you should be able to be comfortable." he was rambling, he knew it. But he rather enjoyed seeing this Beth, rather than the prim and proper woman that he had first met. Don't get him wrong, she was smoking hot all done up and fitted clothes hugging her body just right. But this Beth, she was relaxed, stripped of all the fake bullshit. This Beth wasn't just sexy, she was downright breathtaking. "What we watching?" he had to focus, he had to keep his mind right.

"You can pick one. Movies are all over there." she said pointing to the opposite side of the TV as she sat down at the end of the couch, tucking her legs under herself.

"Oh, Sasha was talking about this at the bar tonight." Daryl said holding up the 50 Shades DVD and looking at it obliviously.

"Um, maybe not tonight. I was thinking more along the lines of an action flick." Beth said as she stood up and walked over to him, taking the case from his hand and placing it back on the rack. "How about this?" she said holding up the case for Mr. & Mrs. Smith.

"Ain't never seen it before." Daryl said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ain't seen many of whatcha got." he said motioning to the rack.

"Well maybe we can make it a point that you do. Ya know, whenever you get the free time for a movie night." she said as she squatted down and placed the movie in the DVD player. Daryl nodded, not really finding words as she looked up at him from her position. Beth stood up walking over to the couch and sitting down, Daryl following her lead and doing the same. She grabbed the remote and hit play. "Why don't you get comfortable." she bit her lip at her suggestion and Daryl quickly looked over to her watching her intently.

"I'm fine." he answered before turning to look back at the TV and trying hard not to look at her exposed legs.

"Come on. I know you are not comfortable in that dress shirt and dress slacks." she raised her eyebrow at him, challenging him. He knew what she was doing and after the night he had he really did want to get out of the clothes he was in, but he knew if he did there would be no going back. She took in the look on his face before he nodded, standing up and unbuttoning the dress shirt and pulling it off revealing the tight white shirt underneath. He reached for his belt before glancing over at her, her tongue making a quick appearance to moisten her lips. He quickly unfastened his belt before kicking off his shoes and pulling his pants down. He sat back down in his black boxers and white shirt without making any eye contact with her again and focused on the movie that was finally starting. Beth laid down on the couch, curling her legs so she fit and placed her head on his thigh. Daryl tensed as she started to lean towards him, half in panic that she was going to jump his ass and the other in anticipation that she may just be going down on him. He was surprised just as much when she laid her head down on his thigh and watched the movie.

Beth didn't realize she had fallen asleep but the sound of moaning woke her up from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing her hand resting on his thigh in front of her face. Sometime during her nap she had flipped over and was now facing Daryl instead of the movie that was playing behind her. She glanced up at Daryl who was still very much awake and watching the movie. The rise and fall of his chest indicating he was deep in the movie, in the sex scene that was playing at that exact moment. She let her hand slid up his thigh and through the opening of the leg of his boxers slowly, keeping her eyes on his face. His focus only faltered when her fingertips grazed his balls, his eyes fluttering a little before he glanced down locking eyes with her as her hand gripped his hardened length.

"Beth." it came out in a breathy groan more than the warning he was intending. Beth stroked down slightly, letting his bottom lip find purchase between his teeth as she worked his shaft in slow, soft strokes. It wasn't anything that was going to get him off, her grip too loose and gentle, but the action was still driving him to madness. "Beth." this one was a moan, a full blown moan as she swiped her thumb over the tip of his cock, collecting the precum that was there waiting. Beth leaned up, pulling her hand from the leg of his boxers and pulling him through the opening of his boxers. "Beth." his eyes pleaded with her, knowing if she did what he thought she was going to do, there wasn't going to be any going back.

"Let me." she said in a soft whisper. Daryl's hand dropped from the back of the couch to her thigh as she took him in her hand again, giving him a few firm strokes before she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. His hand travelled up her thigh finding the hem of her boyshort underwear and running two fingers just below the hem. Her breath was washing over his cock, she was panting with anticipation and she looked up at him as she placed her lips around the tip, swirling her tongue around the head and through the slit before pushing him further into her warm mouth. His fingers slid over her heated folds and she was wet, like really wet. His mind wandered back to the image of her when she opened the door, flushed and looking close to thoroughly fucked. Beth let out a whimper as he slid his fingers over her hot flesh as she worked a good rhythm on his thickness. He pulled his hand away only to push her shirt up exposing her taut stomach before gliding his fingers over her porcelain skin and under the waistband of her panties. She moaned against him as his fingers slipped in between her folds, running over her entrance and up to the throbbing bundle of nerves. The sound reverberated from her mouth through his cock and straight up his spine. Her mouth felt like heaven on him but the more she worked her lips and tongue around him the more he wanted to feel the warm velvet walls of her pussy wrapped around him. His unoccupied hand came up, threading his fingers through her messy hair and pulling at the back of her head. Her body was on fire with his touch and when he plunged his thick digits into her core she grunted against him again, her mouth going further down on him as he worked her body like the fine strings of a guitar. Her pants were turning into moans as he worked his fingers inside her, turning them up towards her stomach and finding the spot that was making her moan and suck him harder. It was a game of give and take and it was driving him fucking insane. He could feel himself starting to swell and his balls tighten.

"Beth, Darlin' I'm gonna..." the words were lost as her walls tightened around his fingers as his thumb rubbed ferociously at her clit. He pushed down on the swollen nub as she rode our her orgasm. Beth's body was out of her own control as she writhed under his touch, her orgasm taking over her body as she moaned around his cock and shoved more of him into her hot mouth, the head of his dick hitting the back of her throat as she moaned out and bucked against his fingers that were still buried deep inside of her. She pulled back just enough to stop herself from gagging when she felt his grip tighten in her hair, hot shots of cum filling her mouth. she pulled her body up onto her knees on the couch beside him, his hand falling from her center as he gripped the flesh of her ass in his hand while he came. He grunted out her name with a stream of curses as he bucked up a few last times into her mouth as the last of his orgasm washed over him. She released him from her mouth when he pulled his hand from her hair, swallowing and wiping at the corners of her mouth. "Beth, Sorry...I tried to..." he was breathless as his chest heaved, his limp cock flopped against his lower abdomen.

"Shhhh." she whispered, placing a finger to his lips to silence his ramblings. She straddled his hips, her hot dripping core placed over his flaccid dick, letting him feel her through the fabric of the white panties. "Take me to bed." she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders. She squealed as he gripped her ass in his hands, standing up with her and leading them to bed.


	19. Sleeping With A Friend

A/N: BIG THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS FROM MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, ULTIMATEBETHYLFICLIST, BRADY66, DARYLDIXON'SLOVER, CAROWEN, SOURPATCHKID26, AND STRANGERSANGEL. I AM SO GLAD YA'LL LOVED THE LAST CHAPTER! I KNOW MANY OF YOU ARE READY FOR THE DIRECTION THIS IS NOW HEADED AND I HAVE TO SAY, I AM TOO. I HOPE YOU HAVE AN ICEBERG AS A CHAIR ON HAND FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ;) MUCH LOVE DARLIN'S

Beth was sweating when she woke up, tangled in the sheets like she any other day. But today was different, the light was shining in from the crack in the curtains and the heated body next to her was molded around her body like an extension of herself, an arm wrapped around her stomach. She threaded her fingers through his, holding him in place as though if she were to move anymore he would completely disappear. She closed her eyes again, remembering the night before she had drifted off to sleep.

_He had tossed her down on the bed leaving her in a fit of giggles as he rounded the bed to the other side. She turned in the bed, laying her head on the pillow, watching him crawl into the bed beside her. His eyes were bright blue while a smile graced the corner of his lips and she couldn't imagine a more spectacle to see.  
><em>  
><em>"I guess this changes things." he said as he bunched up the pillow under his head.<em>

_"I thought the kiss at the cookout changed things." her smile was sly, she knew it, she was playing coy and he was eating it up._

_"Which one?" he replied with a crooked grin._

_"This refresh your memory?" she said as she slid up to him, pressing her body against his and lifting her leg to hook on his hip._

_"Gettin' there." he said softly as he looked deep into her eyes. She may have still had her panties and oversized shirt on but she felt more than naked with the stare he was giving her._

_"Well how about this?" it was a whisper on borrowed breath as she angled her head just right to take his lips in a fevered kiss. It was rough and sloppy as their mouths danced the dance of lovers but the kiss slowed slightly as Daryl rolled her onto her back and hovered above her. She hooked both legs around his hips, locking them behind his ass as she pushed him closer to her. "Daryl." it was a soft moan as his lips left hers to her jawline below her ear._

_"Don't." the word came out almost pained causing her to stop her movements, her hands resting against his bare lower back. Her hands were under his shirt, threatening to raise higher, threatening to touch the wounds of his past. His head dropped to her shoulder, his breathing as heavy as he pressure of having her hands on his back at all. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide them from her forever, especially with the progression of their friendship or whatever the hell they were. "I have scars." he didn't lift his head, didn't look at her while he offered her his explanation. _

_"I know." her admission caught him off guard completely. He lifted his head looking at her in shock, wondering when she had seen his bare back. "I seen them this morning." She answered the question hanging there in his eyes. "They don't make you a monster, they make you a survivor Daryl." Daryl closed his eyes, rolling off of her and placing his arm over his face, hiding. "They don't define you Daryl, you define them. You need to see them as scars from a battle won, you are a warrior." Beth rolled over on her side, watching him, placing a hand over his racing heart. Daryl didn't look at her but he revealed his face once again, placing his arm underneath his head instead. "You are strong Daryl. So strong." she paused, dragging her hand to the hem of his shirt. "And gorgeous. Every inch of you." she looked up from where her hand was to find him looking at her. His stare was intense and trusting. Daryl looked at her, not believing that such an angelic creature was calling him beautiful in her own way. Without saying a word Daryl had sat up fast causing Beth to pull her hand away and sit up in the bed as well, watching him as he kicked his legs off the side of the bed, his back facing her. She had almost thought she had offended him while he sat there in silence. Daryl was sat there, trying to muster up the courage to just do it, take his shirt off in front of someone, bare his back to someone, revealing his past, having to explain the monster that gave him a branding. He lifted his shaking hands after taking a deep breath, grabbing the fabric of the back of shirt and pulling his shirt over his head quickly. Like ripping off a bandaid, he tensed as the cool air hit his tortured skin. Beth sat in awe as he removed his shirt, exposing himself and his pain to her in one gesture. She reached out, running her fingertips lightly against the raised skin causing Daryl's back to tense immediately. Beth had known what had happened and where they had came from straight from Merle's mouth. And she had seen the scars before earlier that day but that did nothing to prepare her for the sight she seen when she was up close and personal with his back._

_"He was a drunk bastard." his words came out weak and Beth's heart dropped hearing the pain laced in his voice._

_"I know." she whispered as she positioned herself closer to him on the bed. "Merle told me." she stated after Daryl looked at her over his shoulder. "No one deserves this." she ran her fingers along another scar._

_"That's not what he would say." Daryl dropped his head back forward, sheltering his face from her eyes. "You were the hugest mistake of my life. You don't deserve to breathe and i'll make it my mission to make you understand that one way or the other." she knew he was speaking words that haunted him everyday of his life and when his breathing caught in his throat she knew he was letting it eat away at him still._

_"You deserve to breathe Daryl. But you deserve so much more than that." she placed both of her hands flat on his back as they ran down along his spine, around his sides, and to his bare stomach. She placed her check against his back, holding him tight. He placed his hands over hers as she held him, the heat of her skin washing his scars away one by one. "You deserve anything you want. Anything you want, you should just take it." she paused. "Take it legally, but don't be afraid to want good things. You deserve good things more than most Daryl. You are a good person who has been through a slue of all the terrible things this world has to offer, and it's your time, your time for that good karma to come back to you in tenfold." She started to pull back, but his grip on her hands on her stomach tightened and held her in place. They sat like that for what seemed like hours until his hold hand loosened and his breathing had evened out and he turned to face her. He laid back on the bed, pulling Beth down on his chest and drifting off into the best sleep both of them had had in days, weeks, months, or even years. _

Daryl knew she was awake the moment that she entwined their fingers. Her breathing had evened out and he could tell she was just laying there awake, thinking. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking about as her hand tightened and loosened around his time and time again.

"Mornin'." he whispered as he lifted himself up to place a kiss at the crook of her neck.

"We could make it a good morning." Beth said as she rolled over onto her back. Daryl knew where she was going but he wasn't quiet sure if he really wanted to go there, instantly remembering the last time they had thrown caution to the wind.

"We could." Daryl replied as he pushed her shirt up and straddled her thighs. Beth sat up slightly letting him rid of her of shirt, exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes. Daryl scooted down her legs, laying his body on top of hers he dipped his mouth to one of her breasts, sucking the pink bud into a point before swirling his tongue around it and nibbling it a bit. After he was completed with one breast he began assaulting the other making Beth writhe beneath him, arching her back and pushing her breast further against his face. Beth gripped the sheets in her hands as his mouth moved to the valley between her breasts and then trailed down over her stomach. He placed an open mouth kiss on both hip bones that laid above the waist of her panties causing Beth to moan and wiggle her hips a bit.

"Daryl. Please." She begged, she wanted nothing more than for him to bury himself inside her and feel the friction building from his perfect cock impaling itself into her core over and over again. Daryl didn't reply, he just looked up at her, his blue eyes darker than usual but still shining through the curtain of hair in front of them. He looped his fingers through the hips of her underwear, pulling them down he slender legs until they were completely off. He crawled back up the bed, putting her legs over his shoulders as he came up to her core. "Fuck." the word slid from Beth's pretty little mouth as he slid his tongue up her slit. He watched her as he slid his tongue deeper into her folds, swiping deeper and deeper with each pass until his tongue was flat against her hot core. He dipped his tongue inside her, tasting her and fucking her with his tongue as she lifted her hips to meet his movements. Daryl laid one of his hands on her lower abdomen to keep her still. Daryl dragged his tongue from her core to her clit, using the tip of his tongue to trace around the engorged bud before flicking at the oversensitive nub in quick secession making Beth's chest heave as she moaned uncontrollably. "Oh Daryl. I need...more." she moaned making Daryl grin against her wet folds. He plunged two fingers into her core, curling them up towards her abdomen and hitting the spot that made her moan so loud he knew that her neighbors would probably hear her. He sucked at her clit, gripping it between his lips and running his teeth and tongue over it causing her body to come off of the bed. Beth was on fire, he was working her body like a sex god and she was about to unravel. Daryl hummed against her, making the vibrations run through her every nerve. She was on edge but needed more. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling the curtains back from his eyes and pulling at the roots while pushing him against her more. He moved his fingers more vigorously inside of her, groaning against her bundle of nerves in his mouth and she looked down. Her eyes locking with his as she let out a strangled moan and flopped her head back against the pillows, pushing herself against him more. "Fuck, Daryl!" she screamed as she fell over the edge, letting go of his hair as she pushed her hand against the bed and her back arched off the bed one last time. Daryl sucked his fingers, savoring the taste of her before lapping at her folds to collect more of her sweet nectar. As her body came to a rest on the bed she looked up at the ceiling feeling the electricity shocks rolling through every inch of her body. She was trying hard to get control of her erratic breathing when he crawled up her body and kissed her. She could taste herself, mixed with what could only be described as the distinct taste of Daryl. She could feel his throbbing erection pressed against her thigh and she reached for him, trying to free him from his boxers and relish the feeling of him in her hand. She wanted to feel his silk skin sliding against her palm as she stroked him to completion on her stomach. No, she wanted to feel him rubbing her walls and creating their own perfect version of heaven. Daryl gripped her wrist just as he breached the waistband of his boxers, pulling her hand up above her head as he kissed her senseless. "What about you?" she breathed out when he finally pulled back and looked at her.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout me. You did plenty last night. Just returnin' the favor." he flashed her a smirk before rolling off of her and standing up from the bed. "You mind if I take a quick shower?" she said standing at the foot of the bed.

"Go ahead." She smiled wrapping the sheet around her chest and watching him walk into the bathroom. She waited a while, making sure he was in the shower for a few moments before sneaking into the bathroom. She tip toed on the tile floor, making sure to close the door quietly behind her before opening the shower curtain and stepping in behind him. He was hunched over, the water pouring down his back, one hand on the tile wall in front of him and the other hand was in front of his body. She stood there silently wondering exactly what he was doing until he let out a grunt. She had caught him jacking off, in her shower. So much for not needing to relieve himself, she thought to herself. With steady hands, she placed her hands on his hips, her fingers meeting that lovely V that made her core clench again, even after her wonderful orgasm she had moments before now.

"Beth?" he questioned. She smiled to herself before molding her body to his back and pushing her hands forward to grab his length and balls in her hands. She kissed along his spine as she stroked his heated flesh causing Daryl to moan out in pleasure. "Fuck." he breathed out through clenched teeth as he thrusted into her hand, her grip on his balls firm and pressing as she rolled them around in her grasp. She twisted her wrist every couple of passes over his engorged dick, making sure to swipe her fingertips over the head every once in a while as well. Beth bit into his shoulder as his thrusts became erratic, trying so hard to push him over the edge so she could hear him moan out his orgasm. But the more she worked his cock in her hand the more she wanted it him inside of her, balls deep inside of her, working her from behind as she held onto the tiled wall and the water poured over them. She moaned into his skin as she increased the pressure and speed of her strokes, her own fire of desire fueling her need to make him cum and soon he was falling over the edge, moaning her name loudly as his cum covered her hand and the floor of her shower.


	20. For The First Time

THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND FOR THE REVIEWS FROM DARYLDIXON'SLOVER, CAROWEN, ULTIMATEBETHYLFICLIST, GUEST, NIKOLE SALVATORE. I HOPE THE REST OF YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AS WELL! THINGS WILL BE GRADUALLY HEATING UP FOR THESE TWO AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. :)

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

An abrupt knock on the front door of Beth's apartment cut their showers short. Beth gabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping her hair in it before grabbing the first thing she saw and throwing it on as she walked through her apartment. She finished buttoning up Daryl's dress shirt as she got to the door before another round of knocks came from the other side.

"Hold your horses." she mumbled before opening the door and revealing Rick standing there. "Rick? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think you had gotten that tipsy at the cookout, Ms. Greene. Maybe you shouldn't have drove yourself home." Rick chuckled. "So are you going to let me come in or did you want to discuss this case in the hallway?"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Come on in. I'll make us some coffee." she pulled the towel from her hair, making sure her hair will not drip, and then turned the coffee pot on. "Let me go put some more appropriate clothes on." she mutters before scurrying out of the kitchen and down the hall. Rick noticed the men's shoes before he heard someone coming back down the hallway. Beth came back in, dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt. Rick had seen Beth out of work often but this was the first time he had ever seen her in jeans.

"You actually own a pair of jeans like the rest of us normal human beings?" Rick chuckled causing Beth to smack his arm before she grabbed three coffee cups from the cupboard. "Had a sleepover last night huh?" The smile creeping at the corners of her mouth answered the question before she even had the chance to say words. "Anybody I know?" And if right on queue none other than Daryl Dixon came around the corner.

"Can't stay, promised Merle I'd visit him before I had to work tonight, I'm already late." he said as he walked past the kitchen without looking and began putting on his shoes. "Thanks for..." All words seemed to stop when he finally looked up seeing Rick.

"Hey there Dixon." Rick smiled.

"Mornin'." Daryl nodded. Beth put one of the coffee cups up before turning around and giving Daryl a small smile. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Tell Merle I said hello." she said with a brighter smile than before.

"Yeah, tell your brother Officer Friendly said hello too." Rick said with a wink, "Good seeing you again Daryl." Daryl nodded his head to the pair in the kitchen before exiting the apartment quickly. "So what happened to those rules you made for yourself?" Rick said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Shut up." Beth giggled. "I'm bending them a little is all. Now can we get down to business."

"Looks like the business has been tended to." Rick mumbled which earned a pillow to the face from Beth. "Alright, alright! I'll stop." Rick held up both hands in surrender. "But before we get started with this I was wanting to know if you've thought about that position as a detective for me? I really need a helping hand out there with me and you are the best there is. I know how hard you fight for justice and I need someone on my team that I know I can rely on."

"Rick, I really wanted to get this case complete first, I have to get this guy out of jail, if I don't he's going to be dead. He's not doing well in the lock up." Beth answered.

"So, that's a yes. Well what if I said you could get both done at the same time?" he answer sitting a folder down on the coffee table in front of her and then sitting back against the couch. "From my own investigations it looks as though the man you are trying to help, could help us a lot more on the outside than on the inside of that jail."

Daryl shot out of Beth's apartment as fast as he could. He knew if he stayed his resolve would burst and he'd be fucking the day away and forgetting about his job. That was the issue with Beth, he had only had one complete taste of her and he knew just how intoxicating she could be. And last night and this morning proved the theory. There was no way he would be able to stop himself from having her again and again once he crossed that line with Beth again. He relaxed once he was on his bike, the air whipping through his hair as he enjoyed the long ride to the prison.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we have here and all spiffed up for lil' ole me?" Merle chimed. "You got a hot date or somethin'?"

"Just my uniform from my job at the bar." Daryl answered after rolling his eyes.

"The bar? You don't work that today." Merle stewed. Daryl was impressed, Merle had somehow remembered Daryl's work schedule when usually he couldn't even remember his own damn birthday. "Don't look so surprised baby brother, ain't much to do here besides wonder what job you are at. But that's besides the point. You worked there last night." Merle looked at him pointedly. "Baby brother got some tail last night!" Merle smiled. "Was she good? Get that lawyer girl outta your mind?" When Daryl didn't answer the questions and wouldn't even make eye contact with him he knew what the real answer was. "Oh boy, you bagged Blondie! Good going baby brother! That lady is a damn fox."

"Just shut up Merle." Daryl replied but that didn't stop Merle from harassing him for details about Beth both out and in the sheets for the next hour. After getting sick of Merle's constant harassment, Daryl took off to head home. He got home and showered quickly before going to work at the restaurant. Things were uneventful that night at work and also the following two days. Daryl spent most of his days trying hard not to think of Beth, regardless of the texts she had sent him asking how he was or when he was available to hang out. He would reply quickly with one word answers hoping that was enough. 'Ok' or 'Working' being the two words he used most.

It was Wednesday at the shop before she just stopped texting him. He was used to her early morning text messages asking if he was free for lunch or how his day was going but today his phone hadn't gone off once. He had been so short with her the past few days and the thought that maybe she'd gotten sick of his shit crossed his mind and the thought alone made his stomach churn. He flipped open his phone finding her name and sending a quick message asking how she was doing this morning. He went back to work on the Ford truck's oil change but finding it hard to focus as his mind kept drifting to the phone that was placed in his back pocket. He finished up the truck and came out of the underground workstation when his phone finally buzzed. He flipped the phone open quickly, anxious to see the reply Beth had sent him, only to be met with a text message from Jimmy asking if he could working his shift at the restaurant tonight. After asking why he was sent a quick reply that he and Amy had gotten into a fight and he would rather be at work than at home. With a snort Daryl replied a quick 'Go Ahead' to Jimmy. Daryl quickly questioned what he was doing. He had been working the restaurant not because he needed the extra income but because he didn't want the extra time. But the second thought never crossed his mind when he gave Jimmy his shift. No, the second thought he had was how he was going to use this extra time off to hang out with Beth. And that go him thinking, why not have every afternoon off of work? He could survive comfortably off of working at the garage and the bar. He was making good money at both. His phone vibrated again making him store that thought for later. Again, it was only a text message from Jimmy again saying thank you. Daryl stuffed his phone in his pocket before finishing up the paperwork on the truck he had just gotten done.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for this smoking hot mechanic. Do you happen to know where he is?" a seductive voice said.

"Well if you're lookin' for Axel he just left." Daryl replied without turning around, trying to fight the smirk that was pulling at the corner of his mouth. "But I don't think his wife would be likin' you hanging around with her man." he said as he turned around to face Beth. She was standing there in a short jean skirt and black tank top paired with black flip flops. She looked so young standing there with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and only eyeliner and mascara making her eyes pop.

"Well I guess you'll have to do." she said in a sigh and shrugging her shoulders a little. She looked up at him with those big blues that sucked all the fight in him away.

"Ahh, settle for second best huh?" he said crossing his arms in front of his chest that he'd puffed out a little.

"I mean, if you're up for the challenge. The last guy I was with did rock my world pretty hard." he could tell she was trying hard to contain the smile on her face as she spoke.

"Well, only if you can top the last woman I've been with. She was quite the minx." Daryl growled out a little bit. The sound of his voice sending chills up her spine.

"You hungry?" she asked with a smile.

"You offerin'?" he replied with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I am. I actually brought you...I mean Axel some lunch to have with me." she said holding up a plastic bag.

"Oh." Daryl replied gesturing for her to follow him out behind the building to the small picnic table that sat out back that no one used.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Beth said finally breaking the act.

"Nah, Everyone went home for lunch. I was just finishin' up on the truck I was workin' on." Daryl lit up a cigarette as Beth retrieved the two styrofoam boxes from the bag. "Whatcha got in there?" he said leaning forward and grabbing one of the boxes.

"Two BTLs with some chips. I figured you couldn't go wrong with bacon right?" She gave him a grin causing Daryl to smile back a little at her before taking another drag of his smoke.

"What gave ya this idea?" He asked leaning back against the brick of the building.

"BLTs?" she looked up with her sandwich in her hands with confusion written on her face.

"No, comin' here." he took the last drag off of his cigarette before dropping it on the floor and putting it out with the toe of his boot.

"Well, I figured if you were too busy workin' to hang out or do lunch, I could just bring lunch to you." she wiggled a little, like she was uncomfortable sitting there under his gaze. Daryl sat down across from her, opening his box and picking up his sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it. "Now that i think about it, it does seem a little stalkerish. Like i'm some crazy bitch." she didn't look at him as she grabbed a few chips, stuffing them in her mouth and chewing on them as she chewed on that thought. "You know what, I'm not that girl. I hope you like your lunch, I'm just going to take mine back home. Sorry for bugging you at work like some psycho." Beth closed the lid on her meal and began to stand when Daryl's hand shot out to cover hers.

"It ain't crazy." Daryl said after swallowing his mouthful of chips. Beth took that as her queue to sit back down. She opened her lid and began eating her meal again while discussing the past few days with Daryl and telling him about Rick's proposition.

Beth finished her sandwich just as Daryl finished his. He looked up at her, sitting there digging through the bag to find a napkin, mayo hanging at the corner of her mouth. He reached out swiping at the corner of her mouth with his thumb. Her tongue darted out just as his thumb brushed against her lips, touching the pad of his thumb. The action sent a jolt straight through Daryl straight to his crotch and as his eyes snapped to hers he knew it had done the same to her.

"I...I better get going." Beth stuttered as she stood up from the table.

"Give me a second to throw these away and I'll walk you out." Daryl said as he stood from the table, grabbing the boxes and dipping into the door for a second to throw the boxes in the trash. When he came back out through the door she was standing up against the back of the building, the sun making her glow like the angel she really was. "Thanks for lunch." he said as he walked up to her.

"Thanks for not thinking I'm crazy." she said giving him a smile as he walked up in front of her.

"Ms. Greene, you are probably the most sane person I know." he said giving her a crooked grin. "Now the only thing that has me questioning your sanity is your interest in me." he chuckled. Beth shook her head with an eye roll. "Was this a date?" the question was blurted out of his lips before he could catch them.

"What?" she said softly looking up at him before smiling.

"Nothin'. Nevermind it." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you want to kiss me Mr. Dixon?" she was feeling a little bold at the moment but that question held something for the both of them and she was thinking that was what he meant. When he shrugged his shoulders shielding himself from her gaze with his bangs she knew that's exactly what he was asking for. "Daryl, I've already told you." she started as she pushed his hair away from his eyes and ran her hand to the back of his neck. "You don't need a reason to kiss me." his eyes snapped to hers immediately as she said it. He stood there, hesitating, unsure if he could stop himself if he got the taste. He knew he wanted it bad, he knew she wanted it bad as he looked into her blown out pupils. Public. He was in an open area, that was good right? He knew she didn't venture outside of private areas in the aspect of sex. She wouldn't let him go too far.

Beth played with the hair at the back of Daryl's neck, watching him as she did so. He was gazing into her eyes, his eyes dark and lost in the moment. He didn't move though and disappointment ran over her body like a cold shower. As she began to pull her hand away from his neck he seemed to jump into hyper gear. She was soon pinned to the wall with his body as his lips claimed hers.

Beth pushed her hands back into his hair, pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck as she moaned into his mouth. His tongue was working magic against hers, his lips pressing firmly to hers before pulling back just slightly and nipping at her bottom lip. His hands were in her hair, making a mess of the once perfect ponytail that sat atop her head. Beth could feel the heat pooling at her center as the burn began to sit low in her belly. She pulled at him, pulling his body more firmly against hers and letting her hands drop down to his chest. Her nails dug at the cotton, assaulting the flesh underneath just enough to drive Daryl mad. He pressed his hips against her, his growing erection pressing against her hipbone and sending another jolt through every nerve in his body.

"Beth." Daryl let her name slip from his lips in a whisper as he placed his forehead to hers.

"Don't stop." Beth said placing her hands on his hips and pulling at him. Daryl looked up into Beth's eyes and knew he was screwed. Fucked, even. He had spent so much time trying to keep himself from this girl. Keep himself from the temptation. The temptation he knew was there when it came to Beth, that temptation to throw caution to the wind. He was trying so hard to keep from doing that. He had done that for so many years following Merle and just not giving a damn. But with one look in Beth's eyes, he knew that this caution he was throwing away would only be reaped with the benefits of being able to have a taste of Beth. Many tastes of Beth if he had it his way. "Please." Beth knew she was begging for it. But after Saturday night and Sunday morning, she had been left with this aching need to kiss Daryl but he had ran out of her apartment in a hurry. Now, she was pinned between brick and Daryl and all she wanted was Daryl's mouth on her. Beth's hands slipped under the hem of Daryl's shirt, digging her nails into his skin just the slightest bit. Daryl let out a low growl before plunging his tongue into her mouth again and moaning against her. His hips worked against her as her legs straddled one of his legs. She thrusted her core against his leg, releasing a throaty moan that caused her to arch her back against the wall and pull her lips from his. Her breathing was rough as his assault continued down her neck, placing open mouthed kisses on the pale column. "Touch me."

"What?" Daryl said pulling away slightly and looking around at the surroundings again. Out in the open. Public. Anyone could come back from lunch and walk out back and catch them. She couldn't be serious, right?

"Touch me, Daryl." she breathed. Her eyes were closed, her breathing uneven and legs parted just for him.

"Thought you don't do the public thing?" he gave her a crooked smile.

"I usually don't break my rules either." she said looking back at him and raising an eyebow. "But i'm done fighting the urges."

"Oh, you're a bad girl now huh?" Daryl chuckled after leaning in next to her ear. Beth let out a sigh, as her body melted between him and the wall. Daryl moved his leg, pulling his hips away from hers but placing a hand on her hip to keep her in place, his other hand propped up against the wall by her head. "Gonna have to keep quiet. The boys are back anytime." Daryl whispered in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. Beth hissed at the action but arched her back searching for more. Daryl's hand trailed over her hip, over the denim of her skirt before reaching the smooth flesh of her thigh. The feeling of Daryl's rough hands on her soft skin was exactly what she was looking for. Beth let out a soft moan as his hand slid over her heated skin and up to the apex of her thighs. "Damn girl." he groaned out as he pushed his middle finger along her cotton covered core, only to find the fabric drenched with her want. Beth bent her knees slightly giving him more access to her body.

"Mmmm Daryl." Beth hummed out as her body was set on fire by his every touch. Daryl located her pulse point on her neck giving it an open mouthed kiss before biting down softly and running his tongue over the reddened flesh. Beth was lost in another world as he worked her body like a fine tuned chello. Her eyes were closed as the world around them slipped away and Daryl's finger slid under her panties and between her folds. Daryl worked her clit with his single digit until her moans and pants became more harsh. His ears could pick up the hushed sounds of his coworkers coming back from lunch from around the front of the building causing Daryl to use his free hand to cover Beth's mouth. He slid another finger into her folds, working her clit in circular motions until she was bucking against his hand for more.

"Shhh," he hushed her as he slid his two soaked finger into her warm center. He swirled his fingers around inside of her body, pushing and pulling from her core, curling his fingers back towards him and finding the spot that made her clench around his fingers like he was trying to pull more of him into her body. He was aching to do just that but it would have to wait until later. He knew he'd have one hell of a case of blue balls from his 'lunch' but he knew it'd only be for a little while since he was already half way through his day. He used is thumb to brush against her clit as his fingers worked her from the inside. Beth could feel every nerve ending standing on edge as he worked himself deep inside her. The ball in her belly was full of the tension that longed to be released by the skill of his hands and all she needed was that last push to jump off the edge. She opened her heavy lidded eyes, searching for his. When she locked her eyes with his it was like he was reading her every thought. That's why fooling around with Daryl was much more enjoyable than it had been for any other lover she had ever had. There was never a need of reassurance. That first time awkwardness or giving directions to the right spot. It was as if Daryl could read her mind, knew her in the most intimate of ways, long before they had ever slipped between the sheets. Daryl's head ducked down, finding her pulse point again as his fingers worked feverishly inside her and his thumb continued it's assault on her nub. As soon as his mouth hit her skin the ball began to crack and as his teeth sunk into her flesh the ball crumbled into a million pieces, slithering through her veins and igniting the trail pleasure throughout her body. She struggled fighting the moan that was gnawing at her throat. Trying to choke it down but struggling fiercely. Daryl pulled his fingers from her, moments later after her high had subsided. Beth opened her eyes, standing on unsure legs and adjusting her skirt. She watched as Daryl lifted his hand to mouth, placing his fingers that were glistening with her juices, placing them in his mouth, tasting her.

"Daryl?" Daryl's head snapped to the closed door that they were standing next to.

"Looks like your boyfriend is looking for me." Daryl said with a smirk which earned him a smack on the arm from Beth. "I'll sneak you out front so he doesn't know you've been cheating on him with his co-worker." Daryl joked as he held out his hand to gesture Beth around the corner of the building.


	21. The Day Before You

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS STORY! AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER, DARYLDIXON'SLOVER, CAROWEN, ULTIMATEBETHYLFICLIST, AND VETTECH60. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY WHEN YOU REVIEW AND MAKE IT EASIER WHEN TRYING TO WRITE MORE TO THIS STORY. ANYWHO, WHO ELSE THINKS IT'S TIME THESE TWO START SHIFTING INTO A DIFFERENT TERRITORY? THEY'VE DEFINITELY GOT SOME SEXUAL TENSION AND NEEDS FOR ONE ANOTHER AND I THINK THINGS ARE GOING TO START STEMMING FROM THERE. ANYWHO, WE'VE GOT TO GET DARYL OFF THE "AFRAID TO PUT HIS DICK IN HER VAGINA BECAUSE OF POSSIBLE BABYMAKING." SO HERE WE GO.

P.S. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.

SIDENOTE: I KNOW I'M A LITTLE LATE ON POSTING THIS, USUALLY I POST ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY, BUT THE MUSE FOR THIS FIC IS TESTING ME. 

Beth was on a natural high after seeing Daryl at lunch. Her body was still humming when she got home and got back down to business on her case work. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten until her stomach decided to make an announcement. She looked up at the clock seeing it was six and decided dinner was probably a good idea before she lost herself even more in the papers scattered across her coffee table. She turned her playlist on Spotify on and sang along as she dug through her cabinets and fridge. She was gathering things for a deli sandwich when she heard a knock at her door.

"One second." she yelled out at the door as she sat the lunchmeat and cheese on the counter. She jogged over to the door, unlocking and swinging it open only to see huge brown paper bags full of groceries of some sort blocking the person's face. "Umm, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah can you grab one of these bags?" Daryl's muffled voice came from the other side of bags.

"Oh Daryl!" she chimed as she grabbed one of the two bags carefully. "I didn't know you were off tonight. Why didn't you call or text me?"

"Well it was meant to be a surprise." Daryl said as he kicked the door closed behind him. "I figured I could cook you dinner since you brought me lunch today...Ya know, just to even the scores." he said as he began pulling items from the bags. "You haven't ate yet have you?" he asked after seeing the lunchmeat on the counter.

"I was just getting ready to make a sandwich." Beth replied as she grabbed the lunchmeat and cheese and placed them back in the refrigerator. "You have good timing but you really didn't have to go out of your way and do this Daryl. I mean you have a night off from cooking and here you are trying to cook for me." she giggled as she looked around at the counter full of items.

"I wanted to." he said turning his head and smiling at her.

"That's sweet of you. Thank you Daryl." Beth looked at him with a small smile. "Although I'm not sure dinner is going to make us even for lunch. You already gave me dessert." Beth eyes twinkled as she bit her bottom lip a bit.

"There's always room for more dessert." Daryl said as he turned to face her completely. Beth took a step closer to him running her hands over his tight black t-shirt. It was clung to every muscle of his chest and arms and she watched his pectoral muscles ripple as her fingers ghosted over them and up to the back of his neck. Beth pulled him down slightly Daryl resting his forehead against hers. "Dessert will have to wait for now, wouldn't want to ruin our appetite." He smirked as Beth's head slung back and she rolled her eyes. He ducked his head down to kiss at the hollow of her neck briefly enough that Beth couldn't get a grip on him to keep him there. "Go relax or somethin'." Daryl said as he went back to organizing the items and food on the counter. Beth rolled her eyes at him while fighting back a smile and headed to the living room to clean up the mess of her work on the coffee table.

"I'm going to hop in the shower really quick." Beth announced before walking into her bedroom. She left the door wide open while undressing, knowing that he would get a glimpse of her in the room while he cooked. "You should come join me. Dinner can wait." she spoke seductively.

"Just took one. Good try though." Daryl said leaning against the counter with his fists balled tight as he watched her shimmy her underwear down her legs. Beth let out a huff before she disappeared to her bathroom.

Daryl had just pulled the pretzel bites from the oven when Beth walked out, wrapped in nothing but a towel. "Something smells amazing!" she said taking a look drag of air in through her nose.

"Pretzel bites are done, cheese is already on the table. They need to cool though." he replied as he placed the pan of little balls of bread on the counter. He took a small coating brush and brushed on some melted butter before grinding salt over them. "I just put the chicken on." he looked up at her. She jumped up to sit on the bare counter and bit her lip. "What?"

"This is a first." she smiled.

"Huh?" he gave her a puzzled look before stirring the tomatoes and basil around in the pan with the chicken.

"First time a guy has ever cooked for me. I didn't think men like that existed unless they were getting paid." she answered as she kicked her feet back and forth.

"Shit! I'm not getting paid for this?" Daryl said with a serious face which quickly broke with a smirk. "Men are idiots." Daryl added as he poured the noodles into the pot that had begun boiling.

"Oh God, was I so bad I turned you gay?" Beth said jokingly which received a 'What the fuck' face from Daryl. "Hey wouldn't be the first time." Beth laughed.

"Oh.. Spill it Greene...There's got to a story for that." Daryl laughed, like a full laugh. He popped a pretzel bite in his mouth testing to see if they'd cooled yet.

"I was super young. Kissed this kid at a birthday party in Junior High, he came out later while we were all in High School." Beth said shaking her head and looking down at her dangling feet.

"Sounds traumatizing." Daryl joked as he flipped the chicken. He gave the noodles a quick stir before grabbing one of the pretzel bites and dipping it into the cheese. He walked over to Beth who was still looking at the ground and stepped in between her barely parted knees. She looked up quickly to him, her eyes locking with his. "Open up." Daryl could barely get the words out, being this close to her in only a towel and her eyes gazing at him like they were was enough to make him say fuck the food. Beth parted her lips, her tongue coming out slightly as Daryl slipped the cheesy bread into her mouth. Her lips sealed themselves around his fingertips, sucking the excess cheese from his skin and causing Daryl to let out a low groan. Her eyes never left them until she began to chew which she closed her eyes for before throwing her head back and moaning in pleasure. Her neck was fully exposed as her drying hair cascaded down her back. And the towel that was once snug to her body was now draping a little showing the valley between her breasts. Daryl watched her, placing his hands on the tops of her thighs to steady himself which was an even dumber idea. She swallowed, Daryl watching as her neck muscles worked at the small task. The only think that broke Daryl from the trance was the sound of the pot of noodles boiling over. He moved quickly to finish his task of completing and plating their dinner while Beth left go get dressed or atleast he hoped so.

~O.O~

"Oh Daryl this look delicious." Beth smiled brightly as he walked over with a bottle of wine. "Would've pegged you for wine." She said as she smoothed the fluffy material of her white robe over her lap.

"I ain't." Daryl said as he poured it into her large glass. "Carol always brags about this shit. Says it's a woman's orgasm in a glass. Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." He said as he poured himself a glass and sat down opposite of her. "It ain't bad. Ain't an orgasm though." he gave Beth a quick crooked grin before looking down and beginning to cut his chicken.

"Who's Carol?" Beth asked casually. She didn't want to sound jealous, she really didn't have a right to be jealous although the thought of another woman sharing time with Daryl did make her a bit green.

"Waitress at work." he replied before taking a bite of his Tomato Basil Chicken Pasta. He chewed silently as he watched Beth place her first forkful in her mouth. She closed her eyes savoring the taste before humming with pleasure at the rich flavor. "Good?"

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed, opening her eyes and locking eyes with him as she swallowed. Daryl's throat felt thick as he watched her, it was close to watching her please herself but he was providing the pleasure, without even touching her. He felt the heat rise up his neck watching her and had to look away. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?" She asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"Work," he replied quickly without looking up. He couldn't look at her, he resolved to looking at his plate after realizing he could see her milky white legs hanging out from her robe through the glass table. He ate the rest of his dinner quickly and quietly as she ate slowly, savoring every bite. Daryl got up without saying a word, heading to the kitchen and rinsing his plate before checking and finding the dishwasher empty for his dirty dish. Beth was partly relieved to see him leave the table, with his back to her she could eat like she was starving, because she was but she was trying to keep that ladylike front. "Hungry huh?" he chuckled catching her off guard as she shoveled another forkful of noodles and chicken. She dropped her fork on the empty plate, pulling the napkin up to her face to hide herself. "Don't hide." Daryl snorted. "We're supposed to be friends or somethin'. You shouldn't be actin' like anythin' but yourself." Daryl said grabbing her wrist and making her lower the napkin. She had a small bit of sauce at the corner of her mouth and Daryl thought twice, grabbing the napkin from her hands, swiping the sauce off of her mouth and then grabbing the plate off the table.

"Ice cream?" Beth asked as she walked up behind him and leaned against the counter. Daryl turned around after putting the dishes in her dishwasher only to see her perched on the counter again, her legs parted and feet swinging in their suspension.

"I didn't bring any." Daryl said as he took a step closer to her. Beth extended her feet to his hips pulling at him slightly but Daryl didn't move. His hands rested at her ankles, holding her there as he drank in the sight of her exposed legs. As he came to the tops of her thighs he realized the robe had slid open and revealed that she had nothing on under it. His hands slid up her legs as he took a few slow steps forward to her, his hands coming to rest on top of her thighs.

"I meant the dessert where I scream." She looked up at him before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth while she gave him a coy smile. She locked her ankles together behind him as his hands moved from their perched spot to find the tie to her robe.

"That sounds perfect." Daryl said giving her a smirk before looking down at his hands fumbling with the sash. Once the tie was gone he pushed open the flaps of the fluffy material, his hands ghosting over the skin of her hips before gripping them and pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. She yelped at the sudden movement and grabbed at his biceps feeling them flex under her hands. She grabbed tighter to the muscles, her nails biting at the skin as his hands grazed over her sides and then the sides of her breasts. He looked up at her, watching her eyes flutter closed and her lips seal themselves tight as he circled her nipples with his thumbs. Beth hummed as her lips turned into a grin and she moved her hands from his arms to the nape of his neck.

"Take me to bed." she breathed out seductively as her eyes snapped open and locked on his. Daryl gave her a quick nod before wrapping his arm around her lower back and her legs tightened around his hips. Daryl walked slow but with purpose, feeling her core rubbing over his crotch and the heat stirring things in his abdomen as all of his blood headed south. "Put me down." she said softly in his ear as he entered her bedroom.

"You said you wanted me to take you to bed." he replied, letting her legs slide down but his arm still holding tight to her waist, keeping her an inch off the floor.

"Just let me down." she giggled, shaking her head a bit. Daryl finally set her on the floor softly releasing his hold on her and dropping his hand back down to his side. "I've been on birth control for a while but.." she trailed off after pulling a condom from her nightstand and turning around to face him. "But I know you don't want to take any chances."

"Beth I..." he started but was quickly interrupted.

"I've seen the way you look at me. I know you wanna have sex. You've been denying yourself because you're scared. I get it. I just want you to be okay with this Daryl." She said as she sat the condom on top of the nightstand and walked back over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him. "Because i'm really not ready to give this up." she said as she slid one of her hands down over his chest and cupped the bulge in his pants. "And I can tell he still wants me too." she gripped him through the denim earning a groan from Daryl as his head rolled back and his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of her hand on him. She was right, although he didn't want to say it out loud, she'd probably always be right, she was a lawyer after all. The hand she had around his neck gripped the back of his head lulling it forward and pulling it down to her in a scorching kiss. the force was almost enough to have them clinking their teeth together but Daryl didn't really care and it was apparent that Beth didn't give a shit either. He wrestled his tongue against hers in attempt to seek dominance over the situation. His hands were tangled in her hair, pulling her face to his, forcing her to seek balance on her tip toes. Beth worked at him through his jeans, wanting to get him to a point he wouldn't be able to say no. She was done with the games with touches and tongues. She wanted him all, now. Daryl pushed the robe off of her shoulders making Beth pull her hands away from him slightly to let the material fall to the floor. Daryl used that time to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Beth watched as more of Daryl's skin came into view, placing her hands on his chest once her robe had finally fell. She littered his chest with slow open mouthed kisses as Daryl's hands came to rest against her ribs before gently brushing up and down her sides as she assaulted his chest. Beth dropped her hands to the belt of Daryl's pants, working it like an expert until it was loosened. She made work on the button and zipper next before looking up at him as she pushed his jeans and underwear down to join her robe on the floor. Beth began to drop lower, trying to go to her knees but Daryl kept his hands firmly at her sides to keep her on her feet. "Daryl I want to..." she trailed off.

"Not this time." he shook his head before his hands cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples and then pushing her lightly down to the bed. Beth crawled back on the bed, keeping eye contact with Daryl as he knelt at the foot of the bed. She stopped just before reaching the pillows, she stayed propped on her elbows as she watched Daryl crawl up the bed on his hands and knees. She parted her legs, exposing herself to him, accepting the part of being the prey for the hunter that was eating her alive with his stare. "You look delicious." Daryl whispered out to himself as he crawled up to her core. He trailed his tongue up her folds just once, enough for a taste before going back on his hunches and grabbing one of her legs. He kissed up the inside of her leg from her ankle down to her inner thigh, his beard brushing against her folds and making her throw her head back with a moan. He flicked his tongue between her folds quickly before sitting back up and repeating his actions with the opposite leg. He looked up at the beauty before him as his tongue made another quick swipe against her core making Beth moan out his name.

"Daryl." Beth moaned as she flopped down into the mattress, freeing her hands to find purchase in his hair. She pulled at the back of his head, trying to push him closer to her aching core. Daryl chuckled reached back grabbing her wrists as he rested his chin over her mound.

"Don't." the word sounded like a demand but when she looked up at him she could clearly see he was asking her to stop. She pulled her hands away clutching them at the sheets at her side. Daryl kissed her mound, then her abdomen, up to her bellybutton to dip his tongue in. His hands trailed up the outside of her legs as he hovered over her, placing opened mouth kisses over each rib. He sat up on his hunches again, looking down at her, pupils blown and erection standing tall, as his hands ghosted over her hips and up her stomach to her breasts again. He tugged at her nipples slightly before placing his hands on the bed to keep his weight off of her while he licked around the rim of on of her breasts, circling it with his hot tongue until it reached the peak. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, sucking at the flesh roughly before latching his teeth on the bud and earning a hiss from her. He licked a trail over to her other breast before doing the same to it as he had done to it's twin. Beth was left a heaving mess below him, her senses all on fire and the throbbing between her legs growing more intense with every agonizing moment Daryl wasn't buried deep within her. Her hips were bucking, searching for some kind of friction, for his length to run against her, to impale herself on. Daryl was taking his time, easing himself into this situation and as he kept going he realized he had never done anything like this before, this praising of a woman's body. Beth's nipples were swollen into peaks, hardened into a darker shade of pink. He was so hard he could probably cut diamonds, wanting nothing more than to bury himself within the walls he knew fit around him like a glove. Beth's hands had moved to his sides, gripping at him with hard touches and nail kissing against his skin in soft drags. She let out a gasp as his lips found her collarbone and the crook of her neck.

"Daryl please." Beth breathed as his breath fanned out over her body and the sound of his breathing filled her ear, making her shiver.

"I know." Daryl breathed against her neck before nuzzling himself there and taking a deep breath in, breathing her in. Daryl sat up away from her for a moment, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the foil. Beth grabbed the wrapper from him, opening it with her teeth and pulling out the condom. Beth took Daryl's length in her hand making him groan in anticipation. He watched as she slowly sheathed him before wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned back, pulling him down with her, Daryl bracing himself on the bed with his forearms.

"I..." Beth trailed off, her doe eyes going soft but still holding the edge of desire in her blown pupils. Daryl didn't know what she was trying to say but he knew he was feeling the desire, passion, and need in that moment. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and easy as their lips moved with one another. Daryl reached down, grabbing his heavy cock in his hand as his lips worked with hers, pressing into her slowly. Her warmth enveloped him, taking him deep within her as her walls stretched to meet his girth. Beth was gasping against his lips, tilting her head back as she let out a soft moan, their chins staying in contact as their lips parted. Daryl pushed forward with a snap of his hips, burying himself to the hilt and stilling to enjoy the pressure of her walls around him. Daryl buried his face in her neck, placing sloppy opened mouth kisses along the pale flesh, feeling her pulse beating steady under his tongue. He pulled his hips away from her slightly before pushing back in just as slow. Beth's hands had came from around his neck to the sides of his face, giving him a deep look before pulling him back down to meet her lips. Daryl pulled away from her, sitting up and thrusting in again at the new angle. He laced his fingers through hers holding them firmly to the bed slightly above her head, hovering over her as he moved between her legs in long, fluid pumps. She was tight and the friction he was slowly building for the both of them was driving them both mad. Daryl's pace increased, pushing deep within her walls and making her moan out. Daryl felt a surge of adrenaline run through his body as he watched her chest heaving, her face screwed up into a mix of pain and pleasure as she searched for her climax through his motions. She was glorious and he wanted to give her just what she was looking for. His pace increased slowly until both of their bodies were humming and sizzling with the need burning through their bodies. The feel of their bodies working together, his thrusts coming down on her as she pushed her hips up, was creating a slight sheen of sweat to gather on each of them.

"Beth." he breathed out as he looked down at her head which was thrown back against the pillows below her. She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes as his back muscles tensed as he pulled from her to the tip.

"You feel so good Daryl." she moaned out as he thrusted back into her as hard as he could, hearing the slap of their bodies, his balls slick with her arousal. Daryl released her hands leaning back on his hunches again, bracing himself on her shins, her knees tucked up to her sides, spreading herself wide for him. He looked down watching his painfully hard cock appear and then disappear into her wet core. He reached down, splaying his hand over her mound as he began a rougher speed. The slapping sound of his balls against her ass was driving him insane and as he looked up to Beth the image was enough to make him find his orgasm before she had found hers, and he couldn't have that. He wanted her to orgasm. Needed her to find her climax. Beth gripped the headboard above her, pushing against it to keep her in place as he pounded into her with a wild abandon. Daryl let his thumb slip between her folds pressing gently against her clit causing a growling moan escape from Beth's throat. He began rubbing the sensitive bud in tight circles, feeling her walls starting to tighten around him as she reached the peak of the mountain of pleasure they had been slowly climbing.

"Beth...look at me." Beth's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the man that was playing her body like a well tuned piano. His eyes were dark, his hair slightly damp and hanging in his face but not enough to hide himself from her. "I wanna see you." his words were rough, almost a growl. His thumb rubbed more frantically over her clit making her see stars. Daryl used his free placing it at her hip and sliding it around to her back, pulling her ass off the bed as he pounded into her. "Fuck." Daryl cursed as he felt her walls bare down on him even harder. Beth let out a strangled cry as the white waves of pleasure pushed through her body. She fought to hold her eyes open for him as she lost control of her body. Daryl watched as every muscle in Beth's body tensed, released and tensed again, her core caving down on him and causing him to fall over the edge with her. She could feel him spilling out into the condom inside her, his dick pulsating deep within her with hard throbs. Daryl braced himself with his hands next to her ribcage before falling to his forearms as he hovered over her, moaning against her chest as the last of his orgasm washed over him. Beth ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it back away from his face as her body trembled in the aftereffects of her orgasm. Beth hadn't felt anything like this before. The men she had been with before were much more excited in burying themselves inside her and seeking for their orgasm than giving her the many pleasures she had experienced tonight. Daryl rested his body on top of hers, lifting his head the slightest to rest his chin on her softly against her chest and look up at her. Something had changed here and although neither of them knew what it was, they weren't quite ready to let the moment go as Daryl rested his cheek back against her chest, pulling himself from her core and laying completely against her as she ran her fingertips lightly over the top of his back making him hum with pleasure.


	22. She's Like The Wind

I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE LATE, I'M SORRY, I'M TRYING TO GET CAUGHT UP BUT LIFE HAS BEEN A SERIOUS BITCH LATELY. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVE ON THE LAST CHAPTER, BIG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FROM LEDANNA, VETTECH60, CAROWEN, BRANDY, BRADY66, DARYLDIXON'SLOVER, ULTIMATEBETHYLFICLIST. SO THEY'VE DONE THE DEED BUT WHAT'S THE AFTERMATH...LET'S SEE!

Daryl stirred in the middle of the night, the plush blanket and soft bed awakening a panic inside him as he slept. He sat up quickly, looking around he room and remembering he was at Beth's. He glanced to the other side of the bed finding the space empty. Daryl reached for his pants, pulling them on quickly before looking for his shirt that seemed to have disappeared. There was a dim light seeping in through the crack in the door which notified him that the blonde must have been out there. As he rounded the corner he found her, glasses perched at the end of her nose, hair up in a messy bun, in his t-shirt setting on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her and papers scattered over the coffee table and her lap.

"Thought ya took off." his voice caused Beth to jump slightly, placing her hand over her heart as though it would help hold it in place.

"You scared me." Beth breathed out as she sat her glasses down on the table in front of her and began picking up the mess of papers.

"Didn't mean to." he leaned against the wall watching her. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Work stuff." she said cryptically. She grabbed all the papers, crossing the room and placing them in her briefcase. "Let's go back to bed."

"I'm gonna head home. Gotta work in the mornin'." he said looking at the clock and seeing it was only a few hours before he had to be at the garage.

"Ok." she said nodding at him.

"Kinda need my shirt." he smirked.

"Oh." she began walking towards him, pulling the shirt over his head and pushing it against his chest as she walked by. Daryl watched as she turned the corner into her bedroom, naked. She came back out with an oversized sweater and black leggings, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she walked past him again and back to her grab her briefcase. "Thank you. Ya know, for the dinner and...dessert." her cheeks flushed as she looked over at him slightly before returning her attention to the case in her lap. "I really enjoyed it." she gave him a smile that made his chest clench.

"Me too." he replied as he pulled his shirt over his head and slipped his arms through the soft cotton material. Daryl was uncomfortable, unknowing what to say or do in this situation. He hadn't ever been here before. Leaving a romp on good terms and at a location that wasn't a car, bar, or bathroom. He shifted back and forth on his feet, looking down, feeling awkward. The silence was deafening and the tension in the air was so stifling it was close to choking him righ there and then. "So...have fun with that." he gestured to her briefcase. "Talk to ya later or somethin'?" he added after she just looked at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, that sounds good." her smile widened setting the case to her side and standing up to walk him to the door. "See you soon." she added as she held the door open. "Have a good day at work."

"You too." Daryl mumbled as he walked past her and out the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets so hard he was afraid the seams my rip.

O.O

Daryl is about to pull his hair out. It has been over week and he hasn't heard anything from Beth. He's attempted to call her, text her, he's even drove by her place a few times. He's not a creep, he's worried about her, he tells himself as he drives past for the forth time. Daryl has a few minutes before his shift at the bar starts, he's going to call her work. If she is ignoring him that's fine. Well not really. He doesn't want her ignoring him. The last time he was with her has been going through his mind more times than he would like to admit, even to himself, although it's not like he's counting. It's just that something shifted that night, what it was he doesn't know or understand but all he knows is he wants to see her again, spend time with her, get to know her more...he cares. That's what it was. He had cared for her before but not like this. Not where he can't stop the questions in his mind. He wants to get to know this girl that was somehow single handedly changing everything he ever knew to be.

Pulling into the bar parking lot he grabs his cell from his pocket, quickly flipping it open and calling 411.

"Senoia Law Firm?" Daryl spoke to the robot.

"Senoia Law Firm." the voice was familiar and a tad bit grouchy.

"Umm yeah, uh..." Daryl wasn't sure what he was doing. Was this considered stalking. Oh fucking well, he decided. He really didn't care, all he cared about was to know that she was ok. "Is Ms. Greene there?"

"Beth Greene?" the voice was strained. "She doesn't work here anymore." the voice from the other end rushed the words before quickly hanging up. Daryl let the words process, trying to understand when this took place, was this why she wasn't home or returning his calls or texts? Was she just so depressed from losing her job that she was pushing him away? Daryl sat in the cab of his car, absentmindedly flipping his phone open and closed as his mind raced.

"Dixon!" Sasha's voice broke him from his torturous mind and Daryl looked up to see she was gesturing him to come in.

It was a Friday night and the bar was rocking. All the usual business men and golddiggers were there tonight but that wasn't what caught his eye. His eye was locked down on Abe and Rosita in a far off booth. Daryl had half the mind to walk over and ask Rosita about Beth but then again, he didn't want to come off as a creep so he left it alone. He wasn't being a creep though, he was actually worried about her. The door rang with a new arrival and Daryl's heart almost leapt from his chest as the flash of blonde hair peaked through the crowded bar. He watched the flash, here and there, weaving through the maze of people until she broke through and leaned against the bar. Andrea. Daryl felt his stomach tighten and fall to the floor, nausea washing over him to the point of literally having to swallow down bile as he finished shaking the metal container in his hands. It wasn't just the fact that Andrea wasn't Beth but wherever Andrea was, Philip wasn't far behind. Over the time Daryl had worked here he had come to understand the man was a fucking snake. He knew that from the moment he tried to push Daryl away from Beth. That night he drugged her. Daryl looked around the crowded room trying to find the him, he stuck out like a sore thumbe in the bar, taller and brooding, and usually off in a corner with his next unsuspecting victim. Why Andrea was with him he would never know. She knew he was fooling around on her, would usually take a woman home with them. Andrea, she was pretty but something looked dead in her eyes every time she sat down at the bar. He figured Philip was the reasoning behind it but that was really none of his business.

"The usual?" Daryl asked her as she sat down in her chair.

"That predictable huh?" she gave him a smile, one that didn't reach to her eyes. Daryl gave returned the gesture before turning to make her drink. When he turned around to hand her the drink he finally seen her other half. Sitting in a booth a few away from Abe and Rosita. He looked to be furious and Daryl read his lips. 'Get it done.' was what Daryl had imagined was said as Phillip gave the dark skinned man a nod and got up from the table. Phillip grabbed Andrea's arm roughly, slamming a fifty on the bar and dragging her out of the bar. Something had angered the man and he felt another twinge in his gut that was accompanied with a stinging in his back. And with that he was sure he wouldn't see Andrea again for a few weeks.

O.O

When Saturday night had rolled around he still had not heard from Beth. He began his shift at the bar like every other night, working his ass off and dodging advances by fake women. dolled up to the nines and looking for something to fill their needs.

"Hey there handsome." the brunette purred.

"What can I do for ya?" Daryl said as he poured a mixed drink for another customer.

"You could do a lot of things for me, i'm sure." she fluttered her eyelashes while running her fingertips over the exposed swell of her breast. Daryl did his best to ignore her, which wasn't very hard anyways, and handed the drink he had been preparing to the man sitting to her left and then asking for payment. "Oh how i'd love to sink my nails into you." she groaned, running her fingers over his exposed forearm. Daryl jerked away trying hard not to glare at her.

"I'm taken." he damn near growled at her. Daryl had always liked this job and working with fawning women had never bothered him much, until now but he knew that it was just from being on edge with Beth.

"So you and Beth are serious now." The voice sounded amused. Daryl ditched the not-so-seductive-brunette, looking down the bar where the voice had came from and finding Rick and Lori Grimes.

"How are ya?" Daryl said as walked down to the smiling man.

"Good, been busy, thought it was about time I made some time and took my wife out on a date." Rick gave Lori a smile and wink before looking back at Daryl. "So you and Beth are a thing now?" Rick's smile stayed and there wasn't a slight bit of unfaithfulness to it's sincerity.

"Ain't sure." Daryl answered. "What can I get ya'll?" After taking their drink orders Daryl began working on it and trying to decide if he wanted to ask the couple about the girl in question. "Have you heard from her lately?" Daryl's eyes stayed low as he placed their drinks on the bar and placed his hands on the edge.

"Beth?" Rick asked giving Daryl a confused look.

"Mmhmm." Daryl hummed.

"Yeah, seen her earlier today. Why?" Rick took a sip of his beer as Daryl's eyes snapped to his.

"Well I found out she ain't at the law firm no more." Rick nodded as he swallowed his beer.

"Well that'd be because she took a position with me. I finally talked her into that detective bit. Only took her 2 years to talk her into it." Rick chuckled and then realized the confused look on Daryl's face. "She didn't tell you did she?"

"Ain't talked to her in almost two weeks." Daryl answered. "Been tryin' to get ahold of her but she don't answer or write back." He added, conveniently leaving out that he had stalked past her place a few times as well.

"That's my fault. I've been keeping her extremely busy lately." Daryl said running a hand through his hair. "How about we kill two birds. Come on over tomorrow at noon. You can help me with that bike Carl has been bugging me nonstop about and I can help you with end this silence with Beth."

O.O

**_Been super busy, sorry. -B_**

It was the first time in a week and a half that he had even heard from her and nine in the morning. It was apparent that Lori or Rick must have spoken with her.

**_Figured - D_**

Daryl replied hoping Beth wouldn't take it gruffly but knowing it very well could come off that way as well. He climbed from the bed, grabbing one of his sleeveless flannels and a pair of his worn jeans before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Daryl was a ball of nerves as he mounted his bike and headed to the Grimes' residence. Over the past week and a half Daryl had, had plenty of time to process what happened in that apartment. Part of him was now consumed by an insatiable need for Beth. To touch her, see her, bathe in her smell, swim in her voice, just everything and that part seen it as infatuation. The other part of him, however, knew that the infatuation was much more deep seeded than a passing crush. What that was exactly, he wasn't quite sure.

Daryl got to Rick's a little early, working on the bike and teaching Carl a thing or two as Rick and Lori prepared lunch. When Beth was an hour late and counting, Daryl had given up all hope at ever seeing her again. Part of him was broken hearted and the other was highly irritated. She had lured him back in bed, told him she wanted this complicated situation. Now here he is hanging loose, being left out to dry.

"Something must've come up." Rick tried to console Daryl. He could see a shift in him after noon broke and Beth was no where around.

"Seems to be a trend." Daryl added as he rubbed his hands over his jeans leaving grease smudged over his thighs.

"I've been working her hard." Rick added standing up from the finished bike.

"Only takes a few minutes to call." Daryl took a step out from the garage, the sunlight bathing him with heat as the cool wind blew.

"It's complicated." Rick said as he stepped out of the garage and next to Daryl.

"I've got enough complication in my life." Daryl took a cigarette from his pack, placing it between his lips and looking at the time on his flip phone after lighting his smoke.

"Look Daryl, I know how much shit your brother's gotten you in. But this with Beth is worth the risk. You deserve happiness."

"What makes ya think I wasn't happy before?" Daryl growled out.

"There's a difference between happy and content, Daryl." Rick replied. Daryl's phone rang before he could reply. An random number displayed itself on the screen and Daryl wasn't sure if he should answer. "Looks like a number for the prison." Rick said as he glanced over at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Dixon, Your brother was admitted to the Senoia Hospital after getting stabbed in a fight." The female said over the phone, "You are welcome to visit him there and check on his wellbeing. We are still investigating the situation on our end."

"Ah...Alight. Thanks." Daryl mumbled out before flipping his phone closed. Daryl knew Merle was a troublemaker and this came to no surprise. "I gotta go." Daryl said looking to Rick blankly.

"Alright, if you need anything let me know, okay?" Rick clapped him on the shoulder before walking back into the garage and leaving Daryl to leave. Daryl didn't waste any time, climbing on his bike and navigating the streets to the hospital. Daryl spent the drive there preparing himself for the worst, if Merle was going to go it would probably be this that would take him. Merle had a mouth and a gnarly right hook but he wasn't built for prison, Daryl knew that much. Merle played a hard game but when it came to hardened criminals, Merle wasn't much of one. Daryl pulled into the parking lot ready to accept his brother's fate or his brother's blessing. What he wasn't prepared for was the person that was sitting at his brother's bedside. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	23. War

HELLO ALL! I KNOW I DIDN'T UPDATE DORM DAYS LIKE I NORMALLY DO ON THE OPPOSITE WEEKS AS BREAKING THE LAW, THE MUSE HAS BEEN A HARD ONE TO WRANGLE IN LATELY BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THAT IS COMING ALONG NICELY AND WILL BE UPDATED NEXT WEEKEND. I WANTED TO SEND A SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS GUEST, RCKYFRK, CRIMSONROSE0003, NIKOLE SLAVATORE, LEDANNA, ULTIMATEBETHYLFICLIST, CAROWEN, DARYLDIXON'SLOVER, STRANGERSANGEL, AND BRADY66. ALSO, THANK YOU TO ANYONE THAT IS EVEN READING THIS AND NOT REVIEWING. I DO THIS FOR YOU :) I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT ANSWERS SOME OF YOUR BURNING QUESTIONS!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daryl practically growled as he entered the hospital room.

"Damn baby brother, that ain't no way to be talkin' to a lady." Merle smirked. Merle had a pretty decent shiner, a bandaged hand, and a pretty large amount of his mid section wrapped in gauze.

"Well your smart mouth is still intact so I guess you're fine." Daryl barked out at Merle before his eyes settled back at the surprising guest.

"I'm so sorry Daryl. This is all my fault." her voice wavered as she put her face in her hands.

~EARLIER THAT DAY~

**_Been super busy, sorry. -B_**

She pressed send as she entered the prison for her visit with Milton. She wasn't working his case anymore since leaving the firm but she was well acquainted with his file, the reason why he was in here, and knew that he was the man that would help her put a stop to the large drug ring that Rick had assigned her to. She felt guilty for no longer being able to represent him and plead his case in court but she was fairly sure that she could still help him as long as he helped her. But Milton wasn't the only person she felt bad for. She hadn't realized it had been over a week since she had talked to Daryl last. She had been drowning between quitting the firm and starting her job with Rick that she had completely lost all sense of time but realized it was for the best that she push him away and keep her separate from himself. She had looked through the case files enough times to realize that the group they were trying to take down was extremely dangerous. Rick had called her the night before to get an update on the Drug case she was working on, casually slipping in that he had ran into Daryl who was worried about her. She felt awful to say the least. She knows she had seen his text messages but just never got around to replying and she felt like an asshat for it which led to the text message this morning. Her phone pinged before she reached the door to the prison.

**_Figured - D_**

Yeah he was pissed, she thought to herself. She knew that if the shoe had been on the other foot she would've been upset too. Hell she had been there before. Beth shook her head at herself knowing that after today's visit she would have to make it up to Daryl and she planned to start doing that at Rick's today. Rick was giving her the opportunity and she was going to take it, setting work to the side for a day.

Beth walked into the prison sitting down at the glass partition and waiting for Milton for what seemed like two hours but was surprised when Merle sat down across from her.

"Hey Blondie, I know you've been visitin' Softy. He's gotta target on his back and I think it's best you know that and be careful yourself. The folks he's mixed with ain't no good." Merle said before glancing around cautiously.

"How do you know that Merle?" Beth said looking over his features and seeing a slight panic.

"I ain't got the cleanest hands. I know those folks he's dealing with personally."

"Merle if you can help me, I can help you. First I need to know everything you've know about the people Milton worked for. And if you could make sure he's kept safe I will do my best to get your sentence shortened for good behavior." Beth tried to bargain.

"I ain't no snitch Blondie, I'm tryin' ta stay alive in here." Merle said as he watched the door over her shoulder. "I'll do my best to keep him outta trouble but I ain't makin' no promises, ya got it?"

Beth gave him a nod before Merle stood up and walked over to take a seat in the chair over. Milton came out just as Merle sat down, looking frail and that of a spooked kitten.

"Ms. Greene, you can't be visiting me anymore. Write me, but you've got to stop coming here. Martinez knows what you are doing and he's not happy about it. I've gotten a few threats already since you're last visit." Milton said as he flinched as a large inmate entered the room behind him and continued on to his seat.

"Milton, I'm not giving up on this. I know you don't belong in there and I need your help to get Martinez off the streets.

"He's not the one you should be worried about. The Governor is the head man and he's got my head on the chopping block for you just being here." Milton replied running his hand over her his face after sitting his glasses on the table in front of him.

"Do you know this Governor's real name?" Beth asked. Before Milton could even reply the larger inmate from before began walking towards Milton again, his hands fisted. Merle jumped up blocking the weak man, throwing a punch at the larger man, receiving a punch back and slumping forward when the man's other hand made a hit into Merle's abdomen. It all happened in a flash as the guards subdued the hulking man and Merle fell to the floor. Milton jumped out of his seat kneeling down on the floor next to Merle and turning him over to show the cut in his shirt that was now surrounded by blood. "Oh my God! Someone get him help!" Beth blurted out loudly as another series of guards entered the room and grabbed Merle. Beth knew where this was heading and Merle had been right, they were after Milton. Beth knew she had to talk to the head of the prison and see if there were some other accommodations that could be made for Milton in the time being.

Panic flooded Beth's system as she realized Merle's fate rested on her. She was the one that had asked him to put himself in the line of fire for her case. She sighed to herself as she thought of how screwed she was with Daryl already and knowing this was only going to solidify the fact she wouldn't be able to make it up to him. Not only had she ignored him for the past week while she was working on getting Milton free and Martinez off the streets, but now she'd put his brother at risk as well. Beth headed to the Prison's main office to speak with Deanna.

"Deanna, I have a huge favor to ask." Beth started as she entered the room unannounced. "My client is at risk and needs extra security detail."

"Beth you know I can't do that." Deanna replied as she turned to face Beth.

"He was almost attacked today in front of my face! Put him in solitary confinement, anything, he needs to be away from the rest of the inmates." Beth pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do." Deanna said as she nodded her head.

"Now I need to know where you take the prisoners when they have been possibly fatally injured." Beth added getting a confused look from Deanna. "Merle Dixon, he was just stabbed, saving Milton."

"The Senoia Hospital." Deanna replied.

"Thank you. And please let me know what comes of Milton's security." Beth gave Deanna a quick nod before hurrying out of the door.

Beth hurried through the streets of Senoia trying to get to the hospital and check on Merle. She thought about calling Daryl but assumed the prison probably already had by this time. Beth rushed into the ER, running to the counter and asking about Merle and was directed to his room. When Beth entered the room Merle was getting his hand bandaged.

"Well hey there Blondie, didn't expect to see you rushing to my bedside." Merle joked as he flashed her a smile.

"I had to make sure you were okay." Beth said as she took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "This is all my fault." she added, running her hands over her face and through her hair.

"I don't do shit I don't wanna do, girl. It ain't on you." Merle said as he rested his bandaged hand on her shoulder.

"How can you say that when I asked you do keep Milton safe?" Beth said looking up at the older Dixon.

"Already planned on it before I even talked to you this mornin'. Merle said as he placed his hand on the wound of his abdomen.

"Daryl's never going to forgive me now." Beth said as she hung her head. "I'm such a fucking idiot. I should not be doing this. Why did I let Rick talk me into this?"

"You're doing just fine. Just gotta be more careful is all." Merle said as he relaxed back against the bed. Beth heard the hard breathing in the room and knew it wasn't her or Merle, she looked up locking eyes with non other than the Dixon brother she was most afraid of seeing right now.

O.O

~CURRENTLY~

"What the hell happened, Merle?" Daryl turned his attention to his brother deciding it would be best to ignore Beth for now.

"Took one for the team." Merle replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, a real life redneck hero." Daryl replied sarcastically, "Now what the fuck happened?" Daryl repeated.

"He's telling the truth." Beth's voice cut through as Merle opened his mouth to reply. "He saved my ass today."

Daryl glanced between the two, Merle had a grin on his face and Beth had a look of gratitude when she looked at him.

"Humph." Daryl huffed out before lowering his head and shaking it back and forth. "So what happened?"

"Well ya see your girl here has a target on her back and so does her informant in the slammer with me." Merle said.

Beth hung her head again, looking down as Merle gave too much information to Daryl than she was ready to bare to him due to the case being closed to the public.

"That why you been ignorin' me?" Daryl asked looking over at Beth who was staring at her feet. She nodded her head answering him without words as he comprehended this new factor. "You been working trying to save someone's life and keep me safe as well." he thought out loud.

"Baby brother is well versed in danger." Merle chuckled.

"Ya got that right." Daryl chuckled with him.

"Blondie," Merle said pointedly. "If I'm gonna keep ole Softy safe for you, you gotta keep yourself safe. He needs you to get him outta there. Hell I wouldn't mind getting out early myself. But I'd feel more comfortable knowin' baby brother was there to have your back." Beth looked up at Merle seeing he was being nothing else but serious.

"I can't put him out like that. He's got a life. He works every night of the week." Beth countered.

"I quit." Daryl mumbled. "The restaurant." he added.

"Oh." Beth looked from Merle to Daryl and then back at Merle.

"Alright, seems like we're all set her. Now if you don't mind, can I get some rest ya'll?" Merle said with a smirk. Beth gave him a hug and Daryl shook his hand before leaving. Merle pulled Daryl to him, wincing a little at the pain in his abdomen, whispering in his little brother's ear, "Here's your change, don't fuck it up."

They drove separately to Daryl's cabin knowing that was a safer option since no one really knew the cabin even existed. Daryl opened the door, reaching in and turning the light on while he held the door open for Beth to enter.

"We really should have stopped by my place so I could get some clothes." Beth said as she stepped in and sat down on the couch.

"Let me get a shower really quick. We can stop by there after we get something to eat." Daryl said as he started to unbutton his sleeveless flannel.

"Are you taking me out to dinner?" Beth asked teasingly. Daryl could feel the burn of embarrassment rising up his neck to his ears and cheeks.

"If you'll let me." he said looking up at her through his fringed bangs. Beth couldn't reply, her core ached when he looked at her like this and right now he was to clothed and not nearly close enough to her. He had a smudge of grease on his cheek and forehead, his hands stained black from working on Carl's bike with Rick. Beth stood up, walking over to him slowly, needing to be closer to him. Daryl's hands stilled on his shirt, watching her stalk him like minx she was, ready to pounce. She came to a stop only inches away from him as she ran her index finger down the center of his exposed chest until he hit where his hands rested on the next button. Beth looked up at him, a coy smile playing on her lips as she pushed her hands to replace his and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned she ran her hands along his fit stomach, grazing fingertips over his nipples as she kept pressing upward to his shoulders where she pushed the material down his arms. As soon as fabric passed his fingertips to the floor Daryl grabbed her head between his hands, slamming his mouth down on hers. He felt so deprived. He had been hungry for her since leaving her apartment that morning and the hungry grew into starvation as the time dragged on without hearing from her. So to have her here in front of him, touching him, so close he could breathe her in, he couldn't control the need bubbling deep within to kiss her, press himself against her, have her in the most primal of ways. Beth let him command her, let him control her. She let go of herself and gave it over to him, he deserved that. She wanted him to take everything he wanted from her, Anything he wanted she wanted to give. After finding out just how targeted she was today, the realization of how short life could really be for her set in. Daryl made her feel alive and she couldn't be more grateful that he was willing to fight the fight with her, for her.

"Thank you." Beth whispered as she pulled her lips back from his. Daryl opened his eyes to see her bright blues shining up at him.

"For kissing you?" Daryl smirked, "Cause I wanna keep doin' that." Daryl dipped his head looking away from her shyly after processing the words that just slipped.

"I meant for doing this for me. Wanting to keep me safe." Beth said placing her hands on his cheeks and making him look at her. "I want you to keep kissing me too." Daryl gave her a crooked smirk before letting out a chuckle. "Go on and take your shower." Beth said before giving him a quick peck on the lips and walking off to the kitchen. After his shower Daryl got dressed and walked out into the living room where he found Beth sitting on the couch, sipping on a beer. "You didn't have anything else to drink." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We'll stop by the store, get ya some stuff." Daryl said as he ran his hands through his damp hair.

They ate dinner at one of the small diners in town, Beth insisting on paying for the meal since he was generous enough to share his home with her. Beth scoffed as Daryl grabbed the check before she could and paying the bill.

"I thought we weren't dating Daryl." she said looking at him as they climbed into her car.

"Huh?" he asked giving her a confused look after buckling his seatbelt.

"We agreed we wouldn't pay for each others stuff." Beth turned the car on but not moving to put it in drive.

"I wanted to." Daryl mumbled, rubbing his hands down his thighs nervously.

"To what?" Beth placed her hand on one of his, stopping his nervous habit.

"To buy you dinner." He looked up at her this time.

"Oh." Beth said leaving her hand on his. "I thought you didn't want to blur the lines."

"I do now." Daryl kept his eyes trained on hers, searching for anything that would let him know that she wasn't on the same page. Beth eyes dropped away from his as she removed her hand and placed it on the shifter.

"Relationships are messy, Daryl." Beth finally spoke once they got to her apartment. She grabbed a few bags, stuffing them full with clothes, beauty supplies and a few pairs of shoes.

"Aren't we already?" Daryl said as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching her as she moved about the apartment.

"Well, yeah I guess we kind of are." Beth giggled after thinking about it for a few minutes. He had a point. They had already been through a pregnancy scare, a fight, a make up, and now they were essentially living together for her safety. A step most men would fret about, argue over, and refuse to do. But Daryl had willingly opened his home to her, making her feel at home in his space and looking at her as though she belonged there, like he wouldn't want her anywhere else. Beth grabbed her finished bags, looking around the area one last time and grabbing her briefcase. "Let's go."


End file.
